The Heart's Lament
by KallingMeKiprix
Summary: A confession has changed everything, changing the way that Kennen and Teemo will think about each other. As they continue on the trip that have decided to begin, they'll notice that things are better than they thought. Sister story to On the Sea of Emotions.
1. Confession

**Hiya guys, here's the story I promised to deliver!**

**So, I wanted to say this to my new readers, if any, that this continues off from a point in my other story, On the Sea of Emotions. I feel bad since most people would have to go and read it, but it would make this story make more sense, so it's a recommendation, but it'd make this make a lot more sense.**

**And for my returning readers, this continues off from the the confession between Kennen and Teemo.**

**And for last comment: I AM going to write the Wukong and Fizz story, I will be working on it at the same time as this one, don't worry I'll give equal attention to both of them, I just wanted to start on it so I could have something else to do when I'm not in the mood to continue one of the two stories.**

**And like my other story, this is going to be rated M for later chapters.**

**And as usual, reviews are always helpful, but I would especially like feedback on my summary, it's the one thing I have issues with, I wanted to know if it's attention grabbing enough, and if there's anyways I can improve it. And if you'd like, you can send your feedback in through PM, I'll answer back to you as quickly as I can.**

**I also wanted to mention that I skipped the mess hall scene from On the Sea of Emotion in this one, mainly since there were lots of inconsistencies in what was said, and I really didn't feel like changing this to accompany what was already written.**

******For my final note: League of Legends is the property of Riot Games. I do not own League of Legends or any of it's character. This story is purely fan-fiction.**

**So here you guys go! **

* * *

"Teemo…" I said quietly, I could smell the smell of the rain that was coming. It smelled so strong, so fresh.

"Yes?" Teemo asked me back, giving me a questioned look.

"I-I-" I began, Teemo interrupted me.

"Kennen, really, just tell me." He said impatiently.

I sighed, I could feel my heart almost come out of my chest, I was mortified to tell him. "Look Teemo," I began, looking down at the floor. He placed his hand on my chin, raising it up so we were looking at each other. "I…I love you." I said quietly, I heard him gasp quietly.

"Kennen," He said back quietly, he took my hand in his, squeezing it in a caring matter. "Kennen, are you absolutely sure?" He asked me back, he held my other hand in his other.

"Yes, Teemo, I absolutely am…I have known for a while, after seeing Ziggs and Rumble…I just know, okay? Their love, it looks natural, it looks free-spirited, happy, perfect." I said back, holding his hand tighter. I could hear the skies rumble above us, ready to rain as hard as they could.

"You know what, rain always reminded me of you, you know that? It's just so you, it's comforting, it's embrace feels nice," Teemo said to me, giving me a small smile. It was such a heart-warming smile, it made my stomach flutter. I gave him a smile back, making his smile grew bigger. He chuckled. "Your smile always made me feel good, too. It makes my stomach flutter, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy in the inside," Teemo said back to me, I heard the first raindrops of the rainstorm come, hitting the board of the ship in a pattering sound. "I've always had good feelings about you whenever we were alone, feelings that meant more than friendship." He said again, smiling.

"Teemo." I said back quietly, I felt him come closer to me. He was still giving me his bright smile, when I saw him reach his head in. I didn't know what he was doing, until I could feel his lips brush up against mine. I felt him pucker a bit, putting effort into the kiss, although I didn't since I didn't see it coming. The kiss itself made me feel really warm inside, even with the cold rain coming down hard on our furry bodies. He pulled back quickly, gasping.

"I'm so-so sorry." He said to me, stuttering and covering his eyes in shame.

"Teemo, don't be," I said back, taking his hands off his face and bringing him into a hug. He placed his head on my shoulder, touching his cheek to mine. "It's absolutely fine, better, actually. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it." I said rubbing his back slowly. I could feel his fur through his wet shirt.

"Really?" He said back, letting me go of his warm and caring embrace.

"Yes, I absolutely loved it." I said back smiling, his face lit up.

"Well that's good. So, I know about your awkward sleeping arrangements." Teemo said to be, giggling.

"Tell me about it, this rain is stopping me from sleeping alone." I said back, looking up at the rain falling on us. It felt so comforting.

"Well, I thought that maybe you won't sleep alone tonight again, but with me." He said quietly, taking his hands back in mine and looking down.

"Really? You absolutely sure?" I asked back, he nodded.

"Yes, I don't share my room with anyone, and it's obvious that we have feelings for each other, maybe we can sleep together tonight?" He asked back, laughing.

"That'd be nice." I said back, nodding.

"Alright, now go," He said, squeezing my hand one last time and letting it go. "Go to your room and get your stuff, alright?" Pushing me backwards with his right hand.

"Alright." I said, smiling and turning back around. I made my way down the hall and to Ziggs and Rumble's room. I entered the room, Rumble's face lit up at the view of mine.

"How'd it go?" Rumble asked quickly, holding Ziggs' hand in his.

"Whole lot better than I expected." I said back. I was feeling the wet fur in my hands, it felt so nice and relaxing.

"Details?" Ziggs asked me, I saw Rumble nudge him a bit. I smiled at the thought of recapping the events.

"Well," I began, Ziggs and Rumble were on the edge of their seats. "When I told him, he told me he was shocked. He began telling me about the feelings he had deep down whenever he looked at me. How my smile warmed him up, how my unknown connection to rain always made him comfortable. He said that whenever it rained, he thought of me. After he told me that, it began to rain out of nowhere, that's when Teemo reached in for a kiss. I didn't expect at first, since he seemed like he was still adjusting to what I told him and what he had told me. But once he was a few centimeters from my face, I knew. I reached in too, and we had a little kiss. Our lips only touched for a few seconds, where Teemo recoiled back and he began apologizing. I told him he had no need to be sorry, and I brought him into a hug." I explained, I could feel myself smile big unknowingly. Thinking of Teemo made me happier than I had ever been. "We stood there in the rain hugging for quite some time, and since then it hasn't stopped." I said back.

"Aww, Kennen!" Rumble said, he got up quickly and made his way to me, bringing me into the embrace of his hug. "So what now?" He asked me again, releasing me from the hug.

"He said to take my stuff to his room. He doesn't share a room for some reason, and that I can come stay with him." I said back. Rumble and Ziggs looked at each other in a mischievous way.

"He probably means a lot more than that, Kennen." Ziggs said to me, laughing.

"Probably, but I don't care. He admitted his feelings, and that's all that matters." I said, making my way to my bag of clothes and my little bed mat.

"So you're going to join him?" Rumble asked, he was knitting his eyebrow.

"Of course, he asked me and I agreed. Why not, since I feel as though I am a burden here, even though I obviously am not. Teemo just wants to spend time with me." I said bluntly. I made my way to the doorway to leave the room.

"Well that's good, Kennen!" Rumble said cheerily, I nodded back.

"Now, I'm off, wish me the best of luck. Who knows what ends up happening." I said back anxiously. I made my way down the hall quickly, I could feel my heart speed up as I made me way to Teemo's room. I knocked on the door, followed by the quick footsteps of Teemo as he made his way to the door. He opened the door quickly, giving me his bright and cheery smile along with his squinted eyes.

"Come on in." He said happily, opening the door as wide as he could. The room was just as bland as Ziggs and Teemo's, although it was a bit bigger. I made my way inside, sizing up the room. It wasn't all that different, so I would feel really comfortable here. I dropped my stuff on the floor, turning to Teemo who had closed the door and was making his way to me.

"So…hi," I said back nervously, chuckling. Teemo came to me, bringing me into a hug. "Oh, what's this about?" I asked nervously, bringing my hand to Teemo's back and feeling his fur. I heard Teemo inhale quietly.

"Nothing, you just smell so good, I love the way you smell. You're hugs aren't have bad either." He said to me, his head was on my shoulder.

"T-Thank you." I said back nervously, I didn't know how to react to this.

"Oh come on, Kennen," Teemo said to me, letting me go during our hug. He turned his face up to me which was a few inches away from mine. "Lighten up, it's just you and me." He said, to me, chuckling. The feelings overtook me, so I leaned my face in to his, pressing my lips against his. I heard him moan quietly as I did so, biting a bit at his lips as I did so. It only lasted a few seconds, followed by us pulling back.

"S-Sorry for that…" I said quietly, looking down. Teemo chuckled to me, kissing my cheek.

"That was sweet, and that was a perfect way to break this awkwardness." He said back, chuckling.

"Well thank you," I said, making my way to his perfectly done bed. "So it's getting late, and I thought maybe we could…snuggle?" I said giggling and patting the bed. Teemo laughed back.

"I agree, how about it." He said as he made his way to the bed. He pulled back the massive blankets of the bed, revealing the pearl white sheets underneath. He hopped on the bed, followed by him taking off his shirt and pants.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously watching him as he did so.

"Sorry, more comfortable to sleep like this, you should try it." He said giggling. I laughed back.

"Well I've been sleeping outside lately, sheesh," I said back taking off my shirt and pants quickly, hopping into bed next to Teemo. I lay in the bed and turned to Teemo, who had his hands under his head and was looking at me, almost staring. "What?" I asked, grabbing the blankets and bringing them up over me, they felt so nice on my bare legs and chest.

"Just that your fur looks so cuddable." Teemo said happily, smiling.

"Really now? Well, here." I said bringing me arm around Teemo's chest and bringing him next to me. He giggled, followed by him nuzzling his head on my chest. We heard someone knock at the door. Teemo sighed quietly.

"Coming!" He yelled, getting off the bed and making his way to the door. He opened it, Ziggs and Rumble were on the other side. "Hi?" He asked curiously.

"Sorry for interrupting you guys, but we wanted to know if we could borrow Kennen's umbrella." Rumble said from the door.

"Oh, sure." I said, getting up from the bed quickly and making my way to my bag where I took out the umbrella. I went to the doorway and handed it to Rumble.

"Thanks you." Rumble said happily taking it from me, Teemo closed the door after turning to me.

"Well, shall we get back to where we were?" He asked happily.

"Yes, we shall." I said making my way back to my side of the bed. I got back on the bed, pulling the blankets over our bodies. Teemo came close to me again, nuzzling his face into my chest.

"You smell so good." He said quietly, wrapping his arms around me.

"You do too." I said back, kissing his forehead. I wrapped my arms around him, bringing my chest closer to his head. I could hear him breath with every breath he took. This feeling felt so heavenly, so comfortable.

So natural.

* * *

Waking up the next morning felt perfect. I opened my eyes to Teemo's arms wrapped around me, he was breathing calmly into my chest. He looked so blissful. I gave him a kiss on the forehead, which made Teemo moan a bit, followed by him opening his eyes.

"Morning." I said quietly, touching his cheek softly.

"Morning." He said reaching in for a kiss. I closed the distance quickly, kissing him back. I could get used to these kisses.

"I'm hungry." I said, sitting up straight on the bed. I could hear my stomach growl.

"Then let's go eat." He said happily, reaching over the side of the bed to get his clothes. I did the same, quickly putting on my shirt and shirts that I had worn that day. We made our way down to the mess hall, hand in hand. The meal itself was great, conversing with Ziggs and Rumble as we ate, asking us how our night went and stuff. I'm glad that Rumble cares so much about the things that I do, just show how much he cares for his friend.

Once we had finished eating we made our way back to our room, where we sat on the bed deciding what to do with the rest of our day.

"So what do you really want to do?" I asked, looking around the room as I lay flat on the bed, my hands on my belly.

"How about we shower?" He asked innocently, I sat up and looked at Teemo who was smiling, his eyes in their usual squint as usual.

"You sure? You did use 'we' right?" I asked for clarification, laughing.

"Yes, I did, why not, you know? Although, I'm not comfortable with sex yet…" He said meekly, looking down.

"I'm not even close to comfortable, don't worry." I said back, chuckling, he laughed back.

"That's good." Teemo said back happily, I scooted myself across the bed too Teemo who was laying down. I got next to him, placing my head on his chest, laying my ear against his chest to hear his heartbeat.

"You're so calm, you know that?" I asked back, calmly hearing his heartbeat, he laughed back.

"You are too." He said, kissing the top of my head and feeling my ears in his hands. I scooted my body on top of his, shocking Teemo as I did so.

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" I asked back, placing my hands on his chest and feeling his fur through the shirt.

"K-Kind of." Teemo said back meekly, blushing as he did so. I reached my head down to his neck, rubbing my face into his fur.

"How about now?" I asked quietly, feeling the fur of his neck.

"Not as much." He said quietly, kissing my forehead. I scooted my face up, placing my lips on his. He moaned a bit as I bit his lip, placing my tongue on his lips. I knew he got the clue when he opened his mouth, letting my tongue slip in. Feeling the inside of his mouth was something different, the bumps of each and every single taste bud of his tongue, the smoothness of his teeth. He let out a few moans as I did so, massing his chest slowly as I did. He pushed me back a bit, chuckling.

"Sorry Kennen, just that I'm enjoying this too much, don't want to get out of hand." He said to me, giggling.

"Really, don't worry, as long as we don't cross any boundaries that you and I don't want to cross." I said back, placing my forehead against his, leaving little space between our faces.

"Well, if we continue we will cross boundaries…sorry for being so strict." He said back, looking down at my hands on his chest, shook a little under me, letting go of the stresses he had been holding back. I heard a knock on the door. Teemo got up quickly, making his way to his door. I got off the bed, sitting in front of the bed on my bed mat. I took out my notebook of the things that I usually wrote about, my day, my feelings, you know, the usual you write in a notebook, it mainly was meant to keep me sane in times of loneliness at the Kinkou.

"Oh! Hi!" He said happily, laughing as he opened the door, revealing Ziggs and Rumble.

"Hiya guys!" I said looking up from the notebook, I was mainly writing about the things that had happened between Teemo and I the last two days.

"Mind if we come in? We have nothing to do on this ship." Ziggs said as he leaned on the door frame.

"Sure, sure. We were just thinking of asking you two some questions." Teemo said happily, letting Ziggs and Rumble in. I don't know what he meant by 'we' but he probably had some questions. Rumble and Ziggs sat next to me, getting comfortable on the wood floor.

"So, what are you writing?" Rumble asked me peering over my hands to what I was writing.

"Just some mental notes. Been writing about my feelings, as girly as that sounds." I said back, chuckling.

"Nah, nothing's girly about it. Actually, nothing's girly at this point." Rumble said back, laughing casually.

"True, true, now what do you have in mind of doing?" I asked. Teemo came and sat across me, he but his hand on my knee and began rubbing it. I knew it was his way to apologize for what had happened a few minutes ago.

"Well, we'll put our thoughts on hold for the questions Teemo had. I have a feeling they may be a doozy, or even something important." Ziggs said next to Rumble, chuckling a bit.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. I forget things easily. Now, I wanted to ask you guys for sex advice." Teemo said bluntly, I was wondering why Teemo was asking this, mainly since sex is far from where we're at right now.

"Oh." I could hear Rumble say quietly.

"Go ahead." Ziggs said shortly after.

""Well, first off, I wanted to say that I know how you guys do your things in the shower, and we see it as a safe way to do things, just mentioning it. No idea why I did though." Teemo said stuttering a bit.

"He wanted to ask the most comfortable way to do it." I said looking up from my notebook and closing it. I knew Teemo enough to know that he was going to beat around the bush at the subject.

"We're not really the people to ask, I mean we've only done it once." Rumble said, I was looking to Teemo who had a painful look on his face.

"Well, how did you guys do it? And was it comfortable?" Teemo asked in a nervous tone.

"I don't really feel comfortable saying…" Rumble said in a meek tone, he had always been the meek person who wasn't comfortable with talking about sex.

"Excuse Mr. Prude here, I'll say for him. So, it really depends on the situation to be honest. Any way's comfortable, but whichever one feels more natural to you is the way." Ziggs said in a blunt tone, giggling a bit here and there.

"I see." I said, crawling across the floor and sitting down next to Teemo.

"Seems simple enough." Teemo said laughing.

"Trust me, it's not. Anymore questions though?" Rumble asked back.

"Oh wait, now I remember what I wanted to ask forever ago!" Ziggs said jumping up. "Why don't we go to the back deck and talk there? I mean, not like we have anything to do in here, it's beautiful out, and I have yet to see the back deck. I mean, we've been on this ship for a few days and we haven't even seen the back deck!" He was crazily waving his arms in the air, trying to add emphasis. I held back the giggles.

"Sure sure, let's go?" I asked Teemo, he nodded in response. We all got up at the same time and quickly made our away to the back deck that I had familiarized myself all too well with. We got there before Ziggs and Rumble, so I quickly made my way to the two barrels located under the crow's nest, placing them near the edge of the boat. We got on top of them, where I placed my head on Teemo shoulder. He caressed my ears with his hand as he usually did.

"Lovely view, huh?" I asked, kissing Teemo's cheek. I could feel him a shift a bit as I did it, mainly since he loved the feeling and wanted more.

"Yes it is, although why did we come here? I wanted to go shower, with you." He added, looking to me.

"That can wait until tonight, alright? Now, I was wondering why you asked them for sex advice." I asked, watching as the ship left a trail in the water. It was so magnificent.

"Well, I just wanted be sure before we got to that point, just being careful, you know?" He said back meekly. I nodded, I liked that about him, his caring attitude when it came to me.

"That's sweet of you, I'm glad you're thinking of the future." I said back, rubbing my cheek against his, he shivered in pleasure as I did so.

"Now do you want to go and shower? I'm really anxious, mainly since I just want to get it over with." Teemo said back, he whispered it almost as if Ziggs and Rumble we're listening in to our conversation.

"Sure." I whispered back, hopping of the barrel and offering my hand to Teemo. He took it, where I grabbed him in my arms, his feet were off the ground.

"I didn't know you were so strong." He said to me, laughing nuzzling my cheek.

"Kinkou does that to you." I said placing him on the ground, he grabbed my hand in his and we made our way down to our bedroom. We quickly made our way to the place where our clothes where, where I took out simple set of a green shirt and green shorts. Teemo ended up picking out some black jeans with a black shirt, although I wasn't sure why he picked out jeans, even if we were going to end up sleeping in our underwear. We made our way to the bathroom, where we quickly began undressing.

"Kennen, I'm kind of…shy." Teemo said to me as we undressed.

"I see. So, what do you want to do about that?" I asked as I took of my shirt.

"Well…I'm not exactly sure." He said back meekly, he was down to his underwear now, sitting on the toilet in a very embarrassed way.

"How about this?" I asked back in a somewhat seductive tone, taking off my underwear quickly. I could hear Teemo laugh a bit.

"And of course, you're the one that gets us started." He said laughing, staring at my naked body. I wasn't embarrassed at all, if anything I felt comfortable.

"Now, I'll get the shower ready, you can come in when you're ready, alright?" I asked back for clarification, he nodded back to me. I made my way into the shower, turning the knobs to the warm enough temperature that I loved, hopefully Teemo would like it too. I heard the door open as the water got running, so I turned my body and was welcomed by Teemo. Teemo without clothes.

"Here I am." He said meekly, putting his hands on his fur, feeling it as it got wet.

"Well I'm glad you decided to open up." I said getting close to him, grabbing the wet fur on his back.

"Well, it was bound to happen." He said to me, nipping a bit at my neck. I got the message, reaching my face down to his. We touched our lips slowly to the other's, feeling the softness of each other's lips. I could feel Teemo's tongue touch my lips, trying to slip it into my mouth. I gave it entrance, letting him feel the inside of my mouth. I wanted him to know how it felt, mainly since I had done this to him last time. I brought my body closer to his, our whole bodies touching the others. I could tell Teemo was enjoying this, giving off his little moans along with mine.

"So," I said quietly, pulling back from our kiss. "We should get clean, and by clean, I mean cleaning each other." I said in a purring tone, he smiled.

"Sure." He said back, grabbing the shampoo and pouring it's cold liquid into my hands. I mixed I in my hands, placing my hands on his chest. Teemo let out a little groan, letting the cold liquid slide down his chest. He poured some on his hands, placing his hands on my head, massaging the shampoo in.

"That feels good." I said, letting out a few moans as he massaged it slowly. He slowly moved his hands down my head, going to my chest and belly, spreading the foamy liquid. I did the same, going to his head instead. I could feel his hands lower down, until he touched me. I let out a little yelp.

"Sorry, you said to clean, didn't you?" He asked a bit innocently, spreading the shampoo around.

"Y-Yeah, but I didn't e-expect you to do that." I said moaning, he laughed back.

"I can have my moments too." He said back, moving his hands down my thigh, spreading the clean foam. I moved my hands down to his chest and belly, slowly moving my hands down. Teemo had stopped cleaning me, mainly since his arms weren't long enough to reach down to my feet without leaning over. I slowly crept my hands on him, I felt him jump a little as I did.

"That feel good?" I asked, spreading the foamy liquid around. It felt weird to hold him, but it was something that I would get used to as time went on. I couldn't believe how fast we were going now, but it happens. It wasn't all that serious, but it was breaking boundaries to some degree.

"Y-Yes," He moaned back, I took my hands off him, leaning over to spread the foam to my legs and feet. Teemo did the same, giving him a break from what I was doing.

"So," I began, looking over to Teemo as I stood up straight. "You sure that wasn't crossing any of your boundaries?" I asked curiously, laughing at what had just happened.

"Somewhat, but I was in the mood, did I break any of yours?" He asked back, moving back into the falling water of the shower. I saw as the shampoo slid off his body, falling down into the bathtub and down the drain.

"Not really, I kind of saw it coming when you said you wanted to take a shower." I said back chuckling and turning the shower knobs off. We made our way out of the shower, grabbing our towels and drying ourselves off. Once I had finished drying myself, I dressed quickly, going to the mirror once I was finished. I was looking at my eyes, it was something about me that I always enjoyed staring at. The dark blue of my eyes was always something that mesmerized me, being a blue that was so deep and beautiful.

"I like your eyes too," Teemo said behind me, I could see him in the mirror. I smiled and turned around, looking at Teemo. "The blue of your eyes are amazing. It's so surreal, almost like they're perfect." Teemo said to me, coming closer to me. His face was a few inches away from mine.

"Why don't you ever show your eyes? It's not that your squinty eyes annoy me, I think they're cute, but I always wondered what they hid." I said to him, rubbing my finger along his cheek.

"It's just how I was born, they were always like this. I'm not exactly sure why." He said back, shrugging and taking my right hand in his left.

"Then why don't you show them? At least open them for me to see what lies under." I said nervously, I wasn't sure if I was hitting a nerve when it came to Teemo's eyes.

"I will when the time's right, whenever people see my eyes they're shocked, I'm not exactly sure." He said back, smiling.

"Well, that means they must be pretty amazing," I said back looking past him to the bed. "Now, we should go cuddle, although it's a waste to put on clothes since we are going to get undressed again." I said chuckling.

"That's true." Teemo said taking off his shirt and jeans quickly, tossing them on the wood floor of the bedroom.

I chuckled back. "Alright." I said back, taking off my shirt and shorts and tossing them on top of Teemo's. We made our way back to our bedroom, the porthole showing us how dark it was now. We lay in the bed quickly, pulling the blanket up over us. I scooted over next to Teemo, placing my head on the crook of his neck. I was nuzzling his neck, feeling the drying fresh smelling fur as it moved with every rub of my face. Teemo wrapped his arms around me, I did the same, bringing us closer. I could feel his heartbeat on my chest, speeding up a bit.

"What's on your mind?" Teemo asked me, I guess he could hear my heartbeat too.

"You," I said back, looking up at him. He smiled back. "You're amazing Teemo, you know that?" I said to him, smiling a bigger smile. "You care so much, you're so sweet, it just shocks me how sweet you are." I said. I felt like I was going in circles with my words.

"You are too, Kennen. You're opening me slowly, even though I'm trying to fight back. Your collectedness opens people up, you're so friendly that it's calming." He said to me kissing my cheek.

"I love you." I said quietly, placing my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. His heartbeat always calmed me down, knowing that his heart belonged to me now.

"I love you too." He said back. His heartbeat slowed down from it's quickened pace.


	2. A New Ship

**Hey guys, here's the second chapter! :3**

**So I wanted to give a shout out to my new Beta for this story, moogle980. :3**

**And of course, reviews of any kind of always greatly appreciated.**

**And I wanted to note that I did leave out some of the things from On the Sea of Emotions so you wouldn't have to reread everything.**

* * *

"Kennen! Wake up!" A voice shouted as it shook me awake. I woke up with a startle, quickly opening my eyes and looking around the room. Teemo was standing next to the bed, dressed in his usual scout uniform. Why was he wearing that?

"What? What's wrong?" I shouted, sitting up quickly and looking at Teemo.

"I was scouting for Poppy, and I saw Gangplanks ship that was mentioned a few days ago, he's coming! She's going to call everyone to the deck for the attack from Gangplank!" He shouted excitedly.

"Alright, so we should get going?" I asked him, he nodded back. I went back to the doorway to the bathroom, getting my clothes that we had deserted last night.

The intercom squeaked. "Gangplank's ship is ten minutes away! Prepare yourself for battle!" She shouted through the intercom, I turned to Teemo who nodded. We made our way out of his room quickly, going down the hall to the main hall. No one was there yet, but I was greeted by the cannons on the main deck. I saw that Teemo had his blowgun with him, ready to attack anyone he needed to. I looked to the left of the ship, I could see a tiny spec in the sea which was Gangplank's ship.

"So what do I do?" I asked as we awkwardly stood at the main deck, Corki came out of the hall along with Amumu. Corki had a massive gattling gun in both of his arms, ready to attack anything that moved. Amumu made his way to one of the cannons, studying it's fuse and everything, while Corki made his way up the stairs to the main deck. I guess that's where all the people with actual weapons went.

"Man a cannon, like Amumu. Don't worry," Teemo said taking my hand with his free hand, leaning in and kissing my cheek. "I'll be sure to live through this." He said happily. I smiled back.

"Good." I said back seriously, he laughed. Everyone began to come out of the hall, including Rumble and Ziggs.

"Well, go now, alright?" He said once more, giving me a kiss on the lips. I blushed a bit, nodding as he turned around and made his way up the stairs to the main deck. I sat down at one of the cannons, watching as the small spec that was Gangplank's ship came closer and closer. Rumble came a few seconds later, sitting down at the cannon next to me. I was trying to figure out the cannon. I turned to Rumble who was studying his cannon too.

"Ready for this?" I asked, sighing to myself. I wasn't ready myself.

"It was going to happen, so I guess I am. I'm confident of our skills with this." The blue yordle said back, trying to be positive. Poppy made her way to the upper deck, yelling commands at Ziggs here and there. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were doing, I was too busy trying to figure out how my cannon worked. They were simple cannons, yet at the same time really complex. The fuse seemed to be at an awkward place, being at the bottom of the back of the cannon. Why was it even there? I looked past my cannon to the sea, watching as Ziggs threw bombs at Gangplank's ship in an attempt to stop it.

The enemy ship at this point was a lot faster, nearing quicker than it had before. Ziggs kept throwing bombs until one had hit the ship, taking a chunk out of the deck of the ship. It didn't really seem to matter to Gangplank, still coming faster than before. This just meant that he was ready to take our ship and whatever things he found valuable. The ship was really close now, along with Tristana trying to attack the ship as best she could. Her cannons didn't do anything but leave a mere dent. Gangplank's ship was pretty impressive.

But we weren't the only ones attacking right now, Gangplank's ship had sent a few cannonballs our way. One even hit the ship, rocking it back and forth from it's blast, although it hadn't left a hole in the water. That's all that matters, not getting sunk from the inside. Gangplanks ship was parallel to us now. He had come down from the crow's nest, taunting us.

"Surrender now!" Gangplank yelled to us, nearing the edge of his ship.

"Never!" Poppy shouted back confidently. I was watching her, my head tilted up to see everyone who was on the upper deck. I felt out of place and useless, sitting here with cannons that I didn't even get to shoot, mainly since I couldn't figure them out. Everyone else had shot cannonballs except me. I felt useless.

"You will regret this!" The pirate shouted back. Poppy sighed.

"Okay guys, you will have to fight off yourselves," She said loudly, everyone turned to her. I heard Lulu question her, followed by Poppy answering. "Because of this." She said back sternly, getting on the ledge of the ship. She raised her hammer high, launching herself towards the ship. She crashed into the ship with her hammer, leaving a massive whole in it. This made all the yordles cheer triumphantly. It was just like Poppy, for trying really hard to be a hero. Gangplank was trying to get a board across the space between our ships, along with the yordles on the main deck trying to stop him. They didn't do a good job at stopping him from connecting our ships, but they were able to keep him back well enough.

His crew began to quickly raid the ship. Ziggs came down the stairs of the main deck, approaching Rumble. He tried to hand him some bombs.

"What do you want me to do?" Rumble asked him.

"I want you to shoot these bombs into the side of the boat. We got to try to damage it as much as we can, or at least sink it." Ziggs explained briefly, this made me snap. I couldn't believe how useless I felt. How much of a bad person I was, not helping people on the upper deck. Why had Poppy assigned us to stay here at these cannons that were barely used?

"No," I said loud enough for both of them to hear me. They turned to me, giving me questioning looks. "I'll take over the ship when I have the chance." I explained. I wanted to do something, and if it meant to take over the ship along with Poppy, than that would be it. I wanted to feel useful.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Rumble asked me, I nodded back to him.

"Yes, it's the only way to stop them. If I can make my way onto the ship, I can move it away from ours, so then the crew can't board again in their search for reloading their weapons." I explained, watching as Poppy tore the ship apart in her search for Gangplank.

"Okay, but please be careful." Rumble said to me, getting up and coming to me, giving me a hug. His hug felt warm and caring, something that I had always enjoyed from his hugs.

"Don't worry," I said back, getting up. "I'm going to make my way through them." I said, making my way up the stairs quickly to the main deck. I saw as everyone took care of the last of Gangplank's crew, keeping them off our ship and sending them into the water between the two ships. I went up to Teemo, putting my hands on his shoulders. I spooked a him a bit. He turned to me, giving me a sigh of relief.

"Oh it's you. Yes?" He asked me, still watching for anymore of Gangplank's crew that was coming at us.

"I wanted to raid the ship to feel somewhat useful," I began, watching as Poppy made her way into the bowels of the ship. "So, you want to go?" I asked him almost as if he was going to tell me no. He nodded. I took his arm in mine, making our way over the wide board. It didn't bend under our weight at all. Once we were on the bland, brown colored ship that was Gangplank's, we searched for anything. His ship was a bit more decorated, lots of barrels with nets lined the corners of the deck, a few plaques on the doors that were on the deck. We made our way to the open door that led to the hallway that Poppy disappeared in.

It was an expensive looking hall. The floors had a red and gold runner on it, a few doors lined the doors on the sides, along with the grandest of the doors at the end of the hallway. Portraits of the past captains lined the walls of the hall, Gangplank's portrait being right outside of the door at the end of the hall.

"That must be the captain's quarters, for all we know he's there." I said pointing to the door at the end of the hall, we quickly ran down the red runner to the room, opening the door as we got to it. Poppy and Gangplank we're fighting in the room, Gangplank's desk and massive gold chair we're thrown in the corner. She was destroying all the furniture that Gangplank was throwing at her, in an attempt to get away.

"More yordles! Arggh, shiver me timbers, I ain't escaping!" Gangplank said, throwing one last chair at Poppy and running into the corner. I didn't know what he was trying to pull.

"Kennen! Get that rope!" Poppy yelled at me from the middle of the room, pointing to the coil of rope right of the door. I ran to it, throwing it to Poppy. She made a lasso out of it, tossing it to Gangplank. He wasn't getting away at all.

"How do you even know how to make a lasso?" Teemo asked Poppy as she tugged Gangplank in. He was muttering a view words. He knew at this point that he had lost.

"Let me just tell you that I've been around here and there, I've needed the experience," Poppy said, chuckling quietly to herself. She tightened the lasso as best she could, not letting Gangplank move freely through it. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Poppy asked Gangplank, he muttered and groaned.

"Nothing. I do not regret anything." Gangplank said, spitting his words.

"Alright, perfect. We'll treat you the same way you did with us. Guys, grab him, I'll need help carrying him." Poppy said grabbing as his feet. Gangplank didn't resist at all, letting us grab at his back and lifting him up. He looked like a pig up for slaughter. We made our way out of the captain's quarters and down the hall with the portraits and runner, going to the main deck.

"What did you want to do with him?" I asked as we reached the main deck. I saw that everyone was still watching Gangplank's ship, watching us as we brought him out.

"Tie him to the crow's nest." Poppy said, Teemo and I did so, tying him as best we could. Teemo himself knew how to tie some good, sturdy knots.

"Poppy, do you mind if we take this ship back?" Teemo asked her curiously, she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why, if you don't mind me asking." Poppy said bluntly.

"Because we can?" Teemo said, trying to reason.

"Wait, so you want us to journey back to Bandle alone on this ship, Teemo?" I asked him, Gangplank stopped making noises.

"Yes, now, will you allow us, Poppy?" Teemo asked her. There was no reason in fighting with him, his offer sounded fun, to be honest.

"Sure, you can do that if you want." She said to Teemo, making him smile. She turned back around, facing the audience we had on the other ship. "Now," Poppy began. "We're finished here. This attack made by this idiotic pirate did not slow us down on our trip to Bandle City, meaning we'll be there tomorrow," Poppy said as she made her way to the colorful ship, being greeted by everyone. They cheered happily for our victory. "You guys absolutely sure you want to take this ship back to Bandle City alone?" Poppy shouted across the ship to us. We nodded back in agreement.

"We'll be fine, the ship isn't going to sink mainly because only one of the lower chambers flooded." I shouted back, explaining the situation to Poppy. She nodded back, making her way to the board that connected the two ships. She pushed it aside, letting it tumble into the water, creating a big splash.

"Well, good luck!" She shouted back to us, saluting. We saluted back to her, turning our gaze to the pirate tied to the crow's nest. He had a look of defeat on his face.

"You're going to have fun." I said, chuckling. Teemo laughed back.

"Yes you are, now what are we doing to do?" Teemo asked circling around the pirate tied to the crow's nest.

"Do what you want to me, I can handle anything." Gangplank said hoarsely.

"Alright, then we'll leave the fool. The silent, solitary treatment will work for now." I said giving my hand to Teemo who took it. We made our way down the hall with the runner and portraits, going into the captain's quarters. I knew that it had a bedroom of some sort, since it had a second door inside it. We quickly put back all the furniture in the office portion of the quarters, straightening out the desk and chairs as we placed them in the spots that they should be at.

"Well that tires you out quickly," Teemo said sitting at the desk. "So, who's going to get the ship on the journey to where it needs to be?" Teemo asked me, looking through the drawers. He didn't care of the privacy of the pirate.

"Why don't you? I can get the room ready for us…" I said sneakily, inching to the door that led to the bedroom.

"Fine…" Teemo said, groaning a bit as he got up and made his way out. I made my way into the pirate's bedroom, which looked absolutely glamorous. The massive kind bed was at the wall opposite of the door, and it looked almost untouched. Perfect. Did Gangplank even sleep here? I mean, he was a pirate, and they do some crazy things. I didn't even think he entered this room… Once I had checked the dressers and wardrobe my suspicions were confirmed, they were all empty. Why even have a room when you're not going to use it.

"I'm back!" Teemo said happily as he approached the doorway of the room. I turned around, seeing that he was dragging suitcases behind him.

"What are those?" I asked approaching him, he laughed.

"Our clothes, we had forgotten them back. Poppy somehow got them on our ship, and she left a note saying that we left them." Teemo explained dragging the suitcases into the room.

"Well, that was nice of her, I'm glad she took the initiative to do that." I said, helping him take the suitcases in.

"Well, this room's beautiful. Looks almost untouched." Teemo said looking around the room.

"That's because it is, there's nothing worth of clothes in this room." I said, opening my suitcase and looking through it to make sure everything was there.

"That's good no pirate germs of any kind." Teemo said chuckling, I laughed back.

"So, there's a shower in this room, too? We should take a shower while we can, it's getting late already, and it's just us two." I said approaching Teemo and grabbing as his face, kissing his forehead.

"Sure, although hopefully the bathroom is untouched too, who knows what Gangplank could've done to the poor bathroom." Teemo said as he made his way to the door that led into the bathroom. He opened it, showing the pristine porcelain of the room. I noticed that it didn't have a shower, only a bathtub.

"A bathtub? No showers?" I asked as I approached the bathtub, seeing how clean it was inside.

"A bath can be fun too." Teemo said chuckling to himself, placing his fingers on my shirt and slowly inching it up my chest to take it off.

"Of course," I said back. He took a while getting my shirt off, being a bit uncoordinated as he did so. "Before you get me naked, let me just start the bath." I said turning and turning the knobs of the bathtub. I wanted it to be somewhat warm, not too hot to make us feel like our fur was cooking us, but not too cold. The bathtub slowly began to fill up, so I turned back to Teemo. He had already taken off his jeans and shirt, left in his underwear.

"Hey, rushing things is fun." Teemo said, laughing.

"Sure, sure, at least we get to spend time alone. My level of pride is down after sitting at a cannon and not doing anything." I said sighing to myself. I undressed myself down to my underwear, slipping it off and getting into the bathtub, letting the warm water rush onto my fur. Teemo followed, sitting across me.

"Needs bubbles." Teemo said, pouring some of the shampoo located on the shelf above him. He poured some of it into the bathtub, mixing it in with his hand. It already began to bubble up and foam.

"Well, look at you with experience." I said to him. I was on the side with the knobs and the opening for the water. The bathtub was filled halfway at this point, so I stopped it. The surface of the water was already filled with bubbles, not letting us see anything that lay past it.

"So," Teemo said, leaning over and placing his hands on my knees. "I'm glad we finally got to spend time alone." Teemo said, leaning over more and inching himself next to my body. The bathtub was wide enough to fit both of our bodies.

"Very much so." I said placing my arm around his waist, feeling the wet fur on my hands. It felt softer when wet, almost too good. Teemo placed an arm around my waist too, bringing my close to him. I could feel the fur of his body rub up against mine. They were almost the exact some color. Teemo leaned his head on my shoulder, nuzzling his face on my neck.

"Oh Kennen, words cannot explain how much I adore you." He said, smelling my neck. His comment made my heart melt, making me smile.

"Yes they can, they're called I love you." Teemo said back, wrapping his other arm around me. I could feel his naked body rub up against mine. I kissed the top of his head.

"Of course," I said back, chuckling a bit. Teemo began kissing my neck slowly, inching his way up to my chin. "What are you getting at?" I asked, turning my head down to the Teemo who was slowly making his way to my face.

"Nothing, just feeling romantic." He said, kissing my cheek and then pressing his lips against mine. I moaned a bit as he did so, it was something I had needed all day. I didn't feel all too good today after the whole cannon issue, but Teemo made me feel better about it. I slid my tongue into his mouth, pressing it against his teeth. He bit softly at it, making me moan. He pushed his tongue past mine, getting it into mine. He had seized the moment now, feeling the inside of my mouth. He liked doing this, moaning a bit as he did so. I had turned my body during our deep kiss, facing Teemo now, my hands feeling the fur on his back. He had moved his hands to my belly, feeling the fur and softly caressing it. He pulled back, giggling.

"That was fun." He said, wiping his face a bit.

"Then why did you stop it?" I said, placing my hands on his thighs, leaning my weight a bit on them.

"Sorry, I had to swallow, besides, didn't want either of us to get carried away." He said, laughing.

"That's true, I don't blame you." I said, leaning my head and kissing him once more. He reached over us, bringing the shampoo down.

"Now for the real stuff." He said, flipping the lid open and then pouring some in his hands. He placed his hands on my chest. It made me shiver a bit, the liquid was freezing cold. I did the same, and placed my hands on his head, feeling his soft fur.

"Your fur is always so soft." Teemo said, feeling my chest and belly.

"Yours is too, we're yordles, you know." I said, stating the obvious.

"I know, I know, just that it feels different feeling someone else's fur, even though it's almost the exact same color as mine. The same cream color that I have known my whole life." Teemo said. His voice had a soft tone to it.

"Well, it still feels good." I said, kissing him once more. Getting ourselves fully clean while taking a bath took a while, it wasn't really the same. But once we had finished, we made our way to our suitcases, towels wrapped around us.

"I don't think we should get dressed, we're going to end up stripping." Teemo said as he made his way to his suitcase. I nodded.

"Yeah, probably, how about we just put on underwear and cuddle?" I said, laughing.

"You read my mind." Teemo said, quickly putting on a pair of underwear. They were a dark red, almost looking like blood. I put on some simple white underwear, making my way to the bed and pulling back the blankets. They were heavier than I thought.

"These are quilts." I said, pulling back the quilts to get in.

"Woah, that'll be toasty." Teemo said hopping on the massive bed. I jumped in, inching my way to Teemo's side. The bed was massive, so it left so much space between us. Once next to Teemo, I was greeted by his embrace. He softly nuzzled his face on the fur of my chest, taking in the smell of freshly washed fur. I felt so warm under the blankets, especially in with the cold temperature of the room. I hate ships for that, they were always cold deep inside the chambers and rooms. I kissed the top of Teemo's head as he nuzzled my chest, followed by my turning my body parallel to his, interrupting his nuzzling. I wrapped my arms around him, bringing his head to my chest, letting him continue what he was doing.

"You're so comfortable." I said, placing my head on the top of his and taking in the scent of him.

"You are too, so soft and furry." He said, running his hand along the fur of my belly. I kissed his lips once more, taking in the comfortable feeling that Teemo always gave to me.

"I love you." I said quietly, locking my fingers with my arms that were around him.

"I love you too." He said back, softly nuzzling his face into my chest.


	3. A Day on the Deck

**So here's the next chapter guys.**

**I know it somewhat doesn't have a plot, but the next chapter will!**

**So yeah, here ya go.**

* * *

"Hey, Kennen." Teemo's voice said as it shook me awake.

"Huh, what?" I asked back, opening my eyes, Teemo was on top of me, his hands on my chest.

"Good morning." He said, leaning in and rubbing his nose against mine.

"Good morning," I said back, kissing him. "So why did you decide to wake me up?" I asked, looking around the somewhat lit room. The sun shining in through the porthole lit the room a bit.

"Made breakfast for us to, since we don't have a Lulu on board." Teemo said, slowly massaging the fur on my chest.

"Well that's nice of you." I said back, massaging the fur on his hips.

"So do you want to go actually eat? It's all ready for us." Teemo said to me, kissing me once more.

"Yeah sure," I responded, Teemo got off of me, dressed in some casual green jeans with a white shirt. I made my way to me suitcase, picking out a tie-dye shirt with some white shorts, today was a really warm day, I could feel it. I quickly got off the bed and dressed. Teemo took my hand in his and led me out of the bedroom to the office and out to the main hall. "Where's the place to eat on this ship?" I asked, looking as we made our way down the hall.

"It's under the front deck." Teemo said as we walked down the grand hall down to the main deck. I could see the doors ahead of us open, revealing the massive mess hall. It was a whole lot bigger than the mess hall of our original ship. Once inside I saw that the nearest table to the door had two plates on it, it had bacon and pancakes on them.

"This looks good!" I said, running to the table and sitting down at one of the trays. The smell of the breakfast wafted into my noise, making me salivate.

"Well that's good, I spent a good amount of time making food, I also made some for GP, he already ate." Teemo explained, I laughed.

"How did he eat?" I asked, he sighed.

"Locked him in one of the rooms in the hall, I was able to move him safely." Teemo said, I nodded.

"Interesting, didn't know you were able to carry so much weight." I commented, biting into my pancake.

"Well I can. Gangplank didn't put up much of a fight either, he knows he's lost and he's not getting away." Teemo said drinking some of his milk.

"That's good, didn't want to deal with Gangplank at all." I said, eating more of my pancake. The mess hall was a bland room, only having tables and the place where they served the food. Teemo was across me, happily eating.

"So, do we know what we're doing today?" I asked, Teemo shook his head.

"No idea, although the ship is moving slower than it should, since it's got a few leaks, but it won't sink at all." Teemo explained, I nodded.

"That's good, I don't want to end up dying or anything…" I said looking down at my food, Teemo giggled.

"Neither would I, this is too enjoyable." Teemo said, leaning over and kissing me.

"A lot more than enjoyable." I said back, eating more of my food.

"That's true, although going back to Bandle on this ship is going to be really fun, there isn't much to do and it's going to take longer to get there in the first place." Teemo said, I sighed.

"I really do not want to be on this ship, but we'll see. Although, today's a nice day, thought we could just sit out on the deck and cuddle or something…" I said meekly. Teemo laughed.

"That sounds like a beautiful day, Kennen. We'll surely do that." He said back, I smiled to him. This sounded like a good day already, just sitting around and being lazy, no responsibilities for the moment.

"Good, now, I want to finish eating so we can go do that, I guess." I said, looking down at my food. He nodded.

"Agreed, and this is really good, outdid myself today." Teemo said a in a bit of a cocky tone, giggling.

"I agree, this is so good, you really should cook more Teemo." I said, finishing up my food and leaning back on the bench.

"I'll be sure, especially when we get back to Bandle." Teemo said, trying to finish up his breakfast. Teemo's food made me feel so good inside, almost as if he put some happy making drug in it.

"I can't wait to get to Bandle, I just want to be able to spend time with you. Especially somewhere that's not a ship, although where are we going when we _do _get to Bandle? I don't really have a home at Bandle, I usually stay at hotels and stuff." I explained, Teemo finished eating and put his elbows on the table, placing his head on his hands.

"We can go to my home, although I live faaar in the suburbs, so we'll see how this ends up going…" Teemo explained, I laughed.

"The suburbs, huh? Why there?" I asked curiously, Teemo scratched his furry chin.

"Just because the city isn't for me." Teemo explained, I nodded.

"That makes sense," I said getting up with my tray in my hands. "Shall we go?" I asked, Teemo nodded and got up. He reached across the table, taking my tray in his hands. He made his way to the lunch line, going back behind it and placing the trays in some sink. He came back with a smile on his face, taking his arm in mine as we made our way out of the mess hall into the main deck.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked, Teemo thought about the situation. His face quickly lit up with an idea.

"I know, I'll be right back." Teemo said, leaving me in the middle of the deck as he ran down the main hall. I saw him go down to the end of it, going into the captain's quarters. I sat down on the hard wood deck, looking up the bright, blue, cloudless sky. I heard Teemo's footsteps as he came back, I looked down from the sky to him. He had massive blankets in his hands, along with pillows inside the mix.

"Oh, that looks comfy." I said as Teemo dropped the blankets.

"Yep, we can lay here and just cuddle or something." Teemo said in a cute tone. I looked at the blankets on the hard wood floor, they didn't look familiar.

"Where did you get these?" I asked, leaning over and touching them. They felt really soft, almost like quilts.

"I found them in one of the dressers, I was shocked that there was anything in any of those furniture items." Teemo said, laying out the blanket flat on the wood floor.

"Yes, that _is _lucky, since there isn't anything in that room." I said, helping Teemo by flattening out the blanket. He lay the two pillows at one end and then laid down on it. I lay next to him, bringing him up to me, holding him tight.

"You're warm." Teemo said, nuzzling his face into my chest.

"The sun does that," I said back, chuckling. I kissed his forehead and slid my hand up the back of his shirt, feeling the soft fur in my fingers. I could feel him twitch a bit as I did, knowing that this felt good for him. "That feel good?" I asked curiously, slowly massaging his back.

"Of course." He said back, I could feel him place his hands on my hips inside my shirt, feeling at the waistband of my underwear.

"You're in a very happy mood." I said back to him, slowly inching my hand down to his lower back. Teemo brought the second blanket he brought him up over us, covering us in it's thin coverage.

"It's just how much I love you." Teemo said back to me, leaning in and kissing me. The feeling of his lips against mine felt so nice. It was a feeling I could get used to. I bit at his lip lightly, and slid my tongue into his mouth. He easily let it in, so I felt the inside of his mouth and tongue, like I usually did. I slowly crept myself on top of Teemo, placing him flat and then putting myself on top of him, my hands on his back and his hands at my hips while we did so. I lowered my hands, putting it down on his butt, which made Teemo moan a bit louder in pleasure. I pulled back.

"Am I doing anything that's crossing boundaries?" I asked quietly, lifting myself off of him a bit.

"No, Kennen, as long as we don't end up having sex, I want to wait." He whispered back, rubbing his muzzle against mine. I chuckled quietly, leaning back in and kissing him. Teemo and I got into our same groove of kissing and touching until I felt his hand wander down to the front of my shorts, I jumped a bit.

"What are you doing?" I asked him quietly, he laughed.

"Sorry, I was in the mood." He said back, turning his head to parallel to the floor.

"Sorry that I freaked out, but I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do." I whispered back, Teemo thought about what I had told him.

"Well…" He began, trying to choose his words somewhat carefully. "I guess that I'm a bit comfortable with that now, Kennen, although I don't know about you…" He said quietly, trying to be considerate. I smiled, shifting myself a bit so I was more comfortable on top of Teemo.

"It doesn't bother me, although I'm not sure where we'd go from there to be honest, Teemo. I know how much of a careful person you can be when it comes to stuff like that, and I don't want to end up doing something that you don't want to do, or something that I'd end up being uncomfortable with. You never know." I explained quietly, Teemo turned his face back to me, smiling. He rubbed his nose against mine, making me shiver. He had that special touch that always made me shiver in pleasure.

"Well," Teemo said in a seductive tone, moving his hands down and thumbing the waistband of my underwear and shorts. I giggled a bit.

"What are you getting at?" I asked back, slinking my hands into his shirt and placing them on his chest, slowly massaging it.

"Just trying to be romantic…" Teemo said quietly, still rubbing his nose against mine. "Although, we can actually begin if you'd like, but I'm not honestly sure where I'm trying to get by doing this." Teemo said quietly, still rubbing his nose against mine. I moved my hands down to his hands on my waistband, moving them to the button of my shorts. I looked up at Teemo, smiling. He smiled back, slowly undoing the button of my shorts. I reached my hands down to Teemo's jeans, undoing the button of them slowly. He was somehow able to slip off my shorts while I was on top of him, but I wasn't able to do the same with his jeans. He moved his hands down to his jeans, sliding them off as I lifted myself a bit off of him so it was easier.

Once he had done that he took off his shirt quickly, taking mine off after. We were both left in our underwear, kissing and cuddling as the hot sun baked us under our blankets and fur.

"What now?" I asked curiously, rubbing my muzzle against Teemo's.

"I honestly don't know." He said back, kissing down at my neck and to my chest. I heard some flapping off in the distance, making my look up from what Teemo and I were doing. I saw as a bird approached the ship, coming down to where Teemo and I were at. It landed a few inches from where Teemo and I were, holding a paper in it's beak.

"It's a pigeon." I said, approaching the bird slowly. It was cocking it's head in awkward angles, trying to get a view from where it was. I slowly approached the bird and took the paper, which had a slight green tint from it. It was recycled leaf paper. I unfolded the paper and read it outloud.

"'Dear Kennen,

Shen and I wanted to wish you and Teemo a happy time on your trip to Bandle. We just wanted to tell you that we know how happy you've been lately and how great the trip itself has been, and we hope that you do reach Bandle in time. We also wanted to add that you should get Gangplank arrested, he's been terrorizing the seas too much, and going after a ship with a Kinkou member is going too far. Other than that, we wanted to tell you that we hope you continue this emotional rise you've had lately, it's great to see you happy like you used to be. You really needed it.

Until you come back,

Akali & Shen'"

"Uhm…" Teemo said quietly, processing what I had read.

"What?" I asked curiously, looking up from the green paper. The pigeon had left already.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do they know…about this whole thing? You and I? Your emotional rise?" Teemo asked curiously, leaning over and looking at the paper in my hands. This was going to be kind of hard to explain.

"Well…" I began, thinking of how to explain it in the most vague way but without being too secretive. "We have our ways, it's just some connection that we all have. Don't worry, they don't know my exact thoughts or anything, so it's not intrusive." I said, trying to make sense of what I said.

"Well that's good," Teemo said quietly, leaning over and rubbing his nose against mine. "Because they wouldn't like what they knew." He said quietly, kissing me. I laughed, tossing the paper off and slowly inching us down to our position on the floor where we were before the pigeon's arrival had interrupted us. I placed my hands on Teemo's back, rubbing the fur in the way he always liked it, getting a few moans from him. Teemo broke the kiss, pulling his head back and laying it on the blankets.

"Yes?" I asked curiously, moving my hands up to Teemo's chest, making circles with my fingers.

"I just didn't want to get out of hand," Teemo said, looking down at the little space between our bodies. "We are really close to being naked." Teemo explained, laughing.

"I understand." I said, getting off of Teemo and laying next to him, curling my arms around him. The sun was beginning to get to it's point in the sky before a sunset. Teemo wrapped his arms around me, slinking his body a bit lower so his head touched my chest.

"I can hear your heartbeat, it's always so calming." Teemo said quietly. I saw him reach behind me, bringing his hand back to my view. He had the note. He placed it in the little space between us so he could read it.

"Go ahead, I have nothing to hide." I said as he began reading it. He read it quickly, throwing the note behind him and reaching up to kiss me.

"You ninjas, I can never understand you." He said, giving me a kiss.

"Tell me about it, we're complicated people. Even when writing forms, Akali and Shen have to keep their serious façade, it's really annoying. That's why I love being around yordles," I said, looking up as the sky began it's set. "So then I don't have to be the serious person I have to be around them. But when I do end up taking you to them, it'll be different." I said. I leaned down, rubbing my nose against the top of Teemo's cream colored fur on his head.

"What? Who said you were taking me to Ionia?" Teemo asked curiously, laughing.

"Well, it's kind of implied, isn't it? They're practically my family, and they don't know how we are first hand. The connection we have only says so much. Well, that's if you're comfortable going, I don't want to force it on you." I said to Teemo, he thought of what I had told him.

"No, I do want to go. We'll just see when, it all depends on how we're feeling and stuff." Teemo explained in a meek tone, it made me smile.

"Alright, just didn't want to force anything on you," I said to Teemo, kissing the top of his head. He brought the blanket up and over our bodies, since the sunset was starting to bring a bit of a colder temperature. Teemo inched his body a bit closer, leaving no space between our bodies. "You're awfully close." I whispered, laughing.

"Sorry, just that you're so cuddly and comfortable, especially when you're almost naked." He said back, stroking the far on my lower back.

"You are too." I said back, rubbing the fur on his hips. I always loved his hips, and how his underwear hugged them.

"I would die if neither of us had fur," Teemo said, looking up to the orangey sky. "Fur feels so good, it's something that humans should envy. It gives such warm and good feelings, especially with the person you love." Teemo said, leaning in and kissing the bottom of my chin.

"I know. And don't forget female yordles, some of them don't have it either. It makes me happy to be male." I said back, laughing.

"But we're not all that uncommon, we have the boring cream color." Teemo said, laughing a bit.

"That's true, but it's still a wonderful thing. I mean people see Rumble as an oddity for his bright blue fur, so in a way, it's best to have normal colored fur." I explained, Teemo made a 'hmmm' sound to what I said.

"What a nice way to talk about Rumble." Teemo said, laughing.

"Hey, he's admitted it himself. He won't get heartbroken if I say things about his fur, it's one thing I can say anything about to Rumble and not hurt any feelings, or get him mad." I explained, Teemo nodded.

"You guys really are close friends. I'm a good friend with him, but I didn't know that about him." Teemo said, the sky was a dark blue now. The sunset was coming to a close.

"Well, it's okay," I said back, rubbing my muzzle against Teemo's. He slinked his body up to our heads were at the same place. "You have me." I said quietly, kissing him.

"Oh Kennen." Teemo said in a flattered tone, I laughed.

"It's true. I haven't mentioned this, but your fur is somewhat….different. It shines and curves with your body better than other yordle's fur, I mean have you seen Ziggs'?" I asked, Teemo shook his head. "Well his fur is similar to yours, it shines almost as much as yours, but it doesn't have the curve that yours has. It's almost like it's skin, being closely attacked to the flesh under your skin, but it's not. It makes you much more better to hold." I explained, Teemo giggled.

"I don't see how that makes me better to hold, but thanks." He said back, kissing my forehead.

"Just trying to be romantic." I said back chuckling.

"Well, you don't always make sense. And I have noticed it before, I always thought my fur was odd. I mean, it's not even that short yet it acts like it is, staying to the curvature of my body." Teemo said, running his hands down his chest.

"Well, it makes you special." I said back, reaching my left arm under Teemo and brining him closer to me. He had distanced himself a little bit while we talked. He put one of his arms around me, placing his hand under my arm and on my side. He was rubbing it up and down, feeling the curvature of my skin.

"I cannot believe how much we've progressed." Teemo said, slowly rubbing his hand up and down.

"Believe it, it's real," I said one more time, bringing the blanket back up since it had come off our bodies during our adjustments. Teemo curled his other arm around my body, coming around my side and to my back. He felt so warm and comfortable. "Are you tired? I suspect you woke up early to make breakfast for GP and us." I said, Teemo nodded.

"Yes." He said, lowering his body a bit so his head was in the crook of my neck, he continued to do the same thing with his hands. I curled my arms around him, rubbing the palms of my hand against the fur that was on his lower back. I kissed the top of his head once more.

"Well, goodnight Teemo." I said quietly, kissing him again. He reached up, connecting our lips.

"Goodnight." He said back, moving his head down so it touched my head. Today was a good day, but I couldn't wait to get to back to Bandle. Even to Ionia.

I felt happy to be the person I was now, and I wanted to show my family now.


	4. Fear

**Hi guys, here with the next chapter.**

**So I wanted to ask you guys if I should skip the next three days in the timeline that I had set up from OSE to the arrival at Bandle. I didn't want anyone reading filler, although I'm not sure if I should go along with it...**

**Anyway, here it is, and as always, do please review and everything.**

**It's possible that I may no update in the upcoming days, my will to write has been dwindling and I feel less motivated to write, but we'll see.**

* * *

Being awoken the next day was one of the best feelings I had ever felt, and I wasn't exactly sure why. Teemo had shaken me awake, making me open my eyes to be greeted by his smiling face.

"Good morning, how are ya?" He asked me, leaning in and kissing me.

"Great. Did you already make breakfast and everything?" I asked curiously, sitting up on the blanket. I looked up at the bright sky, the sun was barely coming to it's pinnacle in the sky.

"Yes, although I haven't fed Gangplank yet. I wanted to do that with you today, mainly since I wanted to ask him if there was anything on this ship that could be of use to us." Teemo said to me, I nodded back.

"Sure," I said getting up, retrieving my clothes to dress. I stood up, fully seeing Teemo. He had already gotten dressed. I put my clothes on quickly, taking Teemo's arm in mine as we made our way to the mess hall. We sat at the same spots we had sat last time we ate breakfast in here, happily looking down at our food. This morning is was some kind of massive crepe with some bacon and sausages, this looked superb. "You outdid yourself this time." I said, cutting at the crepe. It had some strawberries drizzled on top of it, along with some kind of sweet glaze.

"Thanks, I try." He said happily, eating away at his crepe. I bit into my crepe, moaning a bit at the delicious sweet taste.

"Wow this is wonderful." I said, eating more of my crepe at a faster speed.

"Thanks, although we'll see what Gangplank says. His opinion matters to me for some reason." Teemo said nervously, eating at his crepe.

"You're kidding me, right? That fools opinion shouldn't matter to you, Teemo." I said, biting into the sweet flavors of the crepe.

"Well it just does, but only the positivity of his critiques. If he says it's crap or something, that doesn't bother me, we both know it isn't." He said, chuckling and eating more of his crepe.

"Alright Teemo," I said, reaching over and grabbing his hand in mine. "I'll take your word for it." I said happily, smiling. Teemo gave me a big smile back, finishing up his breakfast.

"Well, I should make something like that again. I have never enjoyed a breakfast so much." Teemo said happily, getting up and making his back into the kitchen. I finished up my breakfast as he did so, quickly eating at my crepe and sausages. He came back with a tray of the same meal we had, steaming and ready to be eaten.

"Ready to go?" I asked him, he nodded. I left my tray where it was and followed Teemo as he left the mess hall, going down the main deck and down the hall. We went halfway down the hall and stopped at a door to the left. Teemo knocked on the door. I heard a few shouts from inside the room, but Teemo opened the door anyway. Once we had entered the room, I saw that Teemo had tied Gangplank to a chair, restrained in his arms and legs.

"What do ya want!" Gangplank shouted, Teemo laughed.

"I came to give you breakfast, fool." Teemo said, Gangplank cackled.

"Oh course! No, unrestraint my arm so I can eat!" He shouted, pulling at his arm. Teemo carefully got close to him, undoing the lock on the right arm restraint. He freely moved it immediately after Teemo had undone it. Teemo handed Gangplank the tray of food. He placed it on his lap and began to greedily eat at it. He didn't talk to us as he ate quickly, devouring the food quickly. Teemo turned back to me, smirking.

"What now?" I asked him, he laughed.

"I know," He said, turning back around. "Pirate!" Teemo shouted, Gangplank looked up from his food, bits of it stuck in his beard.

"Waddya want, rat!" He growled, Teemo got closer to him.

"I want to know where the storage chambers are in this ship. And where the keys to get to it are." Teemo said bluntly, Gangplank raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask me, rat? You can figure it out for yaself, can't ya?" He hissed. Teemo grabbed at Gangplank's collar, bringing him a few inches from Teemo's face.

"Listen here, pirate. Tell me where the hell the chambers are and the keys, or this whole situation you're in will get a lot worse." Teemo whispered to Gangplank, anger in his voice. Gangplank let out a hiss, and turned his face away.

"The key's in my desk, rat. Go fetch it like the rat ya are. The chambers are connected to the room across from this one." Gangplank said with a bit of defeat in his voice. Teemo let go of his collar and turned to me.

"Now we're off. Don't do anything you'd regret, pirate." Teemo said walking out of the room without telling me anything. Teemo looked pretty badass doing that, and it made me all the more happy to know that he was mine. I hurriedly followed him, closing the door behind me in a rush. Teemo turned to me after I closed it, snickering.

"That was fun." I whispered, Teemo snickered louder and nodded.

"Feels good to be badass," he said turning down to the end of the hall where the captain's quarters were. "Let's go get 'em." Teemo said, I nodded. We made our way down the hall and into the room, quickly running to the desk. Teemo began to pull out all of the drawers from the desk, letting them fall and floor and spill their contents. It took four drawers until we pulled out the empty drawer with the giant ring of keys. Teemo grabbed them and nodded to me, quickly walking out of the room. I followed behind him again, going down to the room across Gangplank's. Teemo unlocked the door and opened it, revealing a tiny room with a staircase. The room itself was extremely dark.

"You got anything to light this?" Teemo asked, turning to me. I nodded and opened my palm, letting a ball of electricity light up the room. Teemo's face lit up. "Why haven't you shown me that before?" He asked curiously, I shrugged.

"Sorry, never came up. Let's go then." I said moving my head to the staircase. I went down first, holding the ball of surging electricity in my hand. It brightly lit the staircase a bright white color as we went down it. The staircase itself was really long, not letting us see the bottom of it from the top. We began to make our way down the staircase, feeling the shift in temperature as we went lower. Teemo huddled close to me, bringing his arm around me. We continued going down until we could see the end of the staircase. We hurried down now, getting to it a few seconds later. My ball of electricity showed us that this room was massive.

"Wow." Teemo said, looking at the shadowed room. There were giant blocks of wood down here, for what purpose, I don't know. I could see a faraway chest in a corner.

"Why did we come down here?" I asked curiously, shivering at the cold temperature down here.

"Because we have nothing to do on this ship. It's nice to be able to do something, and this is something." Teemo said, smiling to me. I smiled back at him. Teemo wrapped his arms around me, touching his chest to me side. His face was turned to see what was ahead of us. We continued to walk, my ball illuminating the towering blocks of wood that were down here. We passed a few random items like lamps, more chests, dressers, fake plants and appliances of odd shapes and uses. We continued down, Teemo shivering a bit as we did so.

"Are you really that cold?" I asked, turning my head down to Teemo.

"Yes," He said back, turning his face up. I leaned in and kissed him, making him giggle. That warmed me up a lot." He said back, kissing me again.

"That's good," I said as we continued down the space between all the things. I saw something shiny in the corner of my eyes, turning Teemo and I. I pointed to it, seeing a somewhat big figure in the dark. "What is that?" I asked, squinting my eyes. We began to make our way to it, seeing that is was some sort of vehicle. It was green, the shiny coating and color of it shining against my light.

"It's some type of vehicle," Teemo said, approaching it. He tugged at one of the handles at the side of it, not budging. He inspected the handle, turning back to me. "Give me the keys." Teemo said, I nodded and tossed them to him with my free hand. He began to test the keys on the door handle, a few fitting in but not turning. It took five keys until we finally got it opened, showing us the gray interior of the vehicle.

"I'm not expert, but this thing looks expensive." I said, laughing. Teemo nodded and got into the vehicle, I watched him from a few feet, being too careful. He put the key in some slot and turned it, making the vehicle's front lights light up. It roared on and began to make a purring sound. Teemo jumped a bit at the sound.

"Woah." Teemo said, looking around the interior of the vehicle. The lights of the vehicle light up a pathway of the chamber, showing us a few of the random objects in the ship.

"I say we leave this thing for later." I said nervously, Teemo nodded and took the key out, making the engines of the vehicle die down. He got out and came to me, bringing me into a hug.

"I love you." He said, I kissed him on the mouth.

"I love you too, now let's get out of here," I said moving my hand around to watch as the shadows moved in accordance. "This place gives me the creeps." I said, Teemo nodded and laughed. We made our way back to the staircase, easily getting through the maze that was this floor. We began to go up the staircase quickly, ignoring anything as we went up. This time the trip up the staircase was longer than down, getting up to the room quickly. I got up and saw Teemo staring at the doorway.

"Kennen…" He said quietly, still staring. I approached him and stood next to him.

"What?" I asked, looking for what he saw. It took me a few seconds to see it. The door of Gangplank's room was open, his chair was empty. "Oh…" I said quietly. Teemo ran into Gangplank's room, looking around for any sign.

"He's gone!" He shouted, turning back to me, still in the doorway of the other room. I approached him and hugged him, he was shaking a bit in fear.

"Why are you so scared of him, Teemo?" I whispered into his ear as I hugged him, he lay his head on my shoulder.

"Because he can ambush us or something and kill us." He whispered back, fear was in his voice. I brought my head up and laid it behind his head, holding him.

"It's okay," I whispered, kissing his cheek. "We'll be sure to lock ourselves in our room, alright?" I said, not whispered anymore. Teemo nodded and kissed me.

"Alright," He said, looking down the hallway. "I'm bored…"He said quietly, looking down. I kissed his forehead and laughed.

"I want you to feel as safe as you can be, alright? I don't want to you to be scared." I said, kissing Teemo's forehead.

"Alright..." He said quietly. I hugged him, assuring him of his safety.

"I really don't want you to feel scared, alright? Gangplank's an idiot, and he's be stupid to attack us." I said, Teemo laughed.

"You're right," He said, laughing. "I feel confident that we're okay." He said looking down the hall. We then made our way down the hall into the captain's quarters. I feared that something was moved, telling us that Gangplank had been in here. We quickly closed the door behind us, turning the fancy lock. "I don't think that's going to be enough." Teemo said looking at the lock. I nodded in agreement and made my way to the desk, attempting to push it.

"Prop it up against the door." I said, Teemo ran to me side, helping me push the relatively heavy desk. It moved along the shiny wood floors of the room easily, helping us to get it to where we wanted it. Once we got it there, we stopped pushing and laid on the floor, panting. Teemo handed me the key ring and kissed me.

"Keep it safe, I have a forgetful memory when it comes to hiding things." He whispered, I nodded.

"Alright," I said, sticking it in the pockets of my shorts. I got up and helped Teemo up. "Want to go shower? Well, as long as you feel safe..." I said seductively to Teemo as I brought him up. He nodded to me.

"Sure," He said quietly, kissing me. "This is as safe as we can be." He said to me. We made our way into our bedroom. We both were glad to see it undisturbed from it's state when we left it this morning, sighing in relief. Teemo and I made our way to our suitcases, picking out our clothes. I ended up getting a dark blue shirt with white shorts, Teemo decided to wear purple jeans with a black shirt and some white suspenders. He borrowed the suspenders from me. Once we had picked out our clothes, we made our way into the bathroom, undressing quickly and sitting down in the bathtub. I turned the knobs and let the water run. Teemo made his way to me side, wrapping his arms around me and placing his bare chest and belly against my side. He nipped a bit at my furry ears, making me moan quietly.

"I'm feeling good today." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

"Really?" I asked back, laughing.

"Yes." He said, bringing his arm down to my belly, rubbing the fur on it. I laughed and brought my hand down to his lower back, feeling the fur.

"Why do you specifically want to do today?" I curiously asked. The water was up to our legs now, warming us up.

"Not sure." He said, nuzzling his face into my neck. I flinched a bit at the feeling, knowing that Teemo was being really seductive. I let him cuddle until the water got up to our bellies, turning the knobs to stop the water. I turned to Teemo and kissed him, bringing him into a passionate kiss. I bit softly at Teemo's lip, making him moan a bit. He rubbed at my chest, making me let off a few moans myself. Teemo pulled back from the kiss, giggling.

"You know my rules." He said, smirking.

"Yes, no sex." I said back, knowing exactly what he talked about. He laughed back.

"Yes, but this doesn't count." He said, reaching his hand down and grabbing at me. I jumped at bit. I blushed, feeling my face warm up.

"You sure?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said back, beginning to softly tug, making me moan. I inched my hand down, grabbing at him. Teemo let off a little squeak, followed be him laughing.

"Feels different when it happens to you." He said to me, softly tugging. I laughed back and began to pull softly, making Teemo moan. I brought my mouth to his, bringing him back into a kiss. He moaned softly as I slid my tongue into his mouth, feeling each and every corner of it with my tongue, our hands still softly tugging. Teemo began to let out more moans and began to speed up his pulling, making me do the same. He bit at my lips a bit, making me moan louder. Teemo let out a moan, releasing into my hand. I took my hand off of him and placed it over Teemo's, helping him finish me off. I let myself release into Teemo's hand, catching my breath again. Teemo laughed after, bringing me into a hug and nuzzling his face into my neck.

"That was fun." He said bluntly, I laughed.

"Yes it was, I'm surprised you took the initiative to do so." I said, kissing the top of his head, he laughed it off.

"Thanks, it was nice." He said, placing his chest on my side again, rubbing my fur slowly. I reached for the shampoo above us, pouring it into my hands. I lathered it up and placed my hands on Teemo's head, massaging it in. Teemo did the same, only putting his hands on my chest. We did our usual cleaning routine that lasted a bit longer than usual, but always felt nice.

Once we were out, we dried ourselves off and put on our underwear, mainly since we were only going to cuddle tonight, and not go anywhere. I wasn't exactly sure why we even brought clothes into the bathroom, since we weren't going to put it on. We took our clothes back into the bedroom, placing them on our suitcases. Teemo sat in the bed as I hit the keys in my suitcase, taking the precaution incase Gangplank got in. I checked the desk to see if it had budged and made my way back to the bed, lying down next to Teemo. He brought his body up to mine, wrapping his arms around me. I put my hands on his hips and rubbed the fur softly, kissing his head.

"I can't wait to get back to Bandle." Teemo said, I nodded.

"I'm beginning to hate this ship." I said to Teemo, he laughed. He was nuzzling his face into my bare chest and massaging my back with his hands. I brought the blanket up over us, covering our almost naked bodies. I kissed him one last time and wrapped my arms around his body, giving him a sense of safety in his fearful state that he was due to Gangplank.

"I love you, Kennen." Teemo said quietly, giving me a peck on the lips.

"I love you too." I said back, kissing the top of my head. There was only one thing that could make this a lot better.

It was to be back home with Teemo.


	5. Arrivals

**So, as I mentioned before, this is three days later... (As you see where it says at the beginning)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. And as always, reviews make my will work! :D**

* * *

_**Three Days Later…**_

Today was finally the day that we'd arrive at Bandle. This morning Teemo woke me up to a nice breakfast. On our way to the mess hall we could see the land a few feet away off in the distance. We were almost home. The past days went like a blur, Teemo kept worrying about Gangplank and everything. I tried my best to calm him down whenever he would panic. Every here and there we'd see things moved in the kitchen or mess hall which would freak out Teemo even more. I told him that the foolish pirate would never get to us, he had no weapons of any sorts on this ship because he crew went down with all the weapons. Every day Teemo would fall asleep in my arms with the fear of Gangplank in the back of his mind…

But that's over with. We're almost to Bandle, and that is behind us.

"I'm so excited." I said, poking at my pancake on my tray. Teemo laughed.

"Me too, finally we get to Bandle." Teemo said bluntly, I nodded.

"Where are we going first off?" I asked curiously, Teemo thought about it.

"I'm not exactly sure…my home is too far and you basically stay at hotels, what a dilemma." Teemo said in a somewhat sad tone.

"Yeah, that's an issue…" I said quietly, thinking. We sat in silence eating our pancakes for quite some time up until Teemo's face lit up.

"How about we stay at Ziggs'!" Teemo said happily, his face lighting up.

"Umm…not sure if he'd be okay with that. You know, just us appearing out of nowhere and asking to say, you know? Besides, Rumble and him prefer to be alone, unlike us to." I said, giggling. Teemo nodded.

"That's true…but I really do _not _want to stay in a hotel…" Teemo said quietly, I laughed.

"Well, we'll see once we actually get to Bandle, alright?" I said to Teemo, he nodded.

"Alright…" Teemo said quietly again, I grabbed his hand across the table.

"Besides, do you even know where he lives?" I asked him, Teemo nodded happily.

"Of course, I know the exact place where all the yordles that live in Bandle live." Teemo said, cheerfully. He had to know to keep tabs on them, with Veigar on the rampant and everything.

"Okay then, it honestly depends on when we get there." I said, looking behind me to the main deck. I could see some of the land pass by in the corners of the doorway of the mess hall.

"Sure," Teemo said back, finishing his breakfast. He took is tray back into the kitchen. He came back with a scared face. "He's at it again, Kennen." Teemo said quietly as he sat down across me. I sighed to myself and turned my table around to face accordingly to the side Teemo was at. I stood up and sat down next to Teemo, bringing him into my arms.

"Don't worry, Teemo. We're almost home, alright? Nothing's going to happen." I said quietly, bringing Teemo in my arms and kissing his forehead. He laid his head on my chest, nuzzling it quietly.

"You're right," He said quietly, leaning his head up and kissing my mouth. "You're absolutely right. We're almost home, we'll be away from this dreaded ship and the pirate that's been occupying my mind too much." Teemo said quietly, nuzzling his head into my chest. I kissed the top of his head and squeezed him in my arms.

"Well," I said, inching my arms around to get back at my food. "If you don't mind, I'd like to eat." I said, chuckling. Teemo nodded and let go of me, straightening himself out. I finished my breakfast early and left my tray. I did not want to see what Gangplank had done in the back, because it would make me fear as much as Teemo. I didn't want to show him that I was scared, too. He was needing my protecting and fearing the same way he was would take all that away. We got up and made our way down the main deck and down to the captain's quarters, going into our room to pack up. I didn't really need to pack up a lot compared to Teemo, so I had finished earlier and decided to help Teemo. He had lots of clothes with him, almost like he was going to be gone for a month.

"Yeah, I have a lot." Teemo said, blushing at the pile of clothes that he had to stuff into his tiny suitcase.

"Well, you can never be too careful." I said happily, Teemo nodded. We stuffed all his clothes into his suitcase, barely having it close after we finished. We took our bags with us and went to the main deck, watching the land as it passed us. There were homes here and there at this point, the sun was at it's midpoint in the sky already.

"I'm glad I'll be spending my vacation at Bandle with you." Teemo said, hugging me on the deck. I kissed his forehead and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's amazing how one little vacation from summoning and the fields of justice does. Look where we are now." I said, chuckling a bit to myself. Teemo nodded his head.

"I expected my vacation to be myself alone during this whole trip, and myself alone back home. Moping around the house and spending my time out on the city when I could." Teemo said in a sad tone.

"Well that's not happening anymore." I said, leaning in and planting a kiss on his lips. He bit at my lip at bit as I did, but I broke the kiss quickly. We were approaching the docks of Bandle. It was empty now, even from the ship that all the yordles took back. Poppy probably had the set up.

"Time for a long walk wherever we're going." Teemo sighed, looking ahead to the dock. An idea popped in my head.

"Wait, what about that vehicle in the storage chambers, Teemo?" I said happily, I was giddy at the thought of us driving around in that vehicle, everyone turning their heads to us as we went down the streets of Bandle.

"What about it?" Teemo said back obliviously. I laughed and grabbed his shoulders.

"We can take it wherever we're going." I whispered, putting my face a few inches away from Teemo's. Teemo's neutral face turned into a big smile, he laughed.

"Yes! Yes! We can do exactly that! No walking for us! Yes!" He said happily, jumping up and down a bit. I laughed and took my hands off of his shoulders, turning my gaze to the main hall. We began to make our way down it with our suitcases in hand. We got the door that led down into the storage rooms. Teemo gasped.

"We closed this yesterday, didn't we?" I asked curiously, he nodded to me.

"Yes…G-Gangplank could be down there." He said in a shaky tone. I stood next to him and wrapped my left arm around him, using my right to do my little ball of light. He laid his head on my shoulder, taking in the smell of my fur after showering this morning. We slowly made our way down the stairs into the storage room, I could Teemo's fear emanate from him. Once we got down to the bottom of the stairs, we could easily see that Gangplank had been there. There were new items near the bottom of the staircase that weren't there before. Some kind of screen thing, a phonograph, a radio, a pure black chest and an ugly red dresser. We made our way down between the massive wood blocks, going to where the vehicle was. It was still in the same spot, with a few lamps and chests moved to the space around it. This was Gangplank's doing. I quickly unlocked the door and sat in the driver's seat, taking in the new smell of the car. Teemo nervously sat in the spot next to me, shaking a bit.

"Wait, what are we doing? We don't even know if we're at the port yet." Teemo said bluntly, fearfully looking around at the black space surrounding us. I laughed.

"Forgot, um, who's going to check?" I asked, looking around. I had a feeling Teemo wouldn't want to be alone.

"You can go." He said bluntly, looking at the interior of the vehicle.

"You sure you want to stay here alone?" I asked, he nodded.

"I can lock it, don't worry." He said, smiling to me. I nodded to him and opened the door. I left the keys on my seat and closed the door behind me. I summoned another electric ball and made my way to the staircase again. I quickly ran up the stairs in a hurry, wanting to get this over with easily. Once at the top of the stairs, I quickly ran down the main hall to the main deck. I could see that the dock was a few feet from the ship, almost there. I ran up the stairs to the upper deck to get to the wheel. Gangplank's ship seemed to have some sort of switch to stop the ship, so I waited for the ship to get to the dock to stop it. It easily stopped where it was supposed to, making me smile. I wasn't an expert at ships, but it seemed a lot easier than it needed to be. Once done with that, I ran down the stairs to the main deck and down the hall, taking a right turn at the room and quickly running down the stairs. Once I was at the bottom of the stairs, I was breathing harshly. I walked the rest of the way to the vehicle, holding my sides so they stopped hurting. Once there, I knocked on the window. Teemo opened the door.

"There." I said, sitting down. Teemo laughed. I was taking in raspy breaths.

"Wow, you really did that quickly." He said, putting the key into it's slot. The vehicle came to life with a roar, followed by it's purr. I looked at the space ahead of us, lit up by the vehicles bright lights. Most of what used to be there was gone, moved by Gangplank. Teemo and I quickly adjusted our seats, making them go as low as they possibly could. They could go low enough for my feet to touch the pedals if I tried, although turning and stuff would still be hard. I could barely see what was ahead, my head barely reaching above the dashboard.

"Where are we going with this thing?" Teemo asked, studying the vehicle's dashboard. I pressed down on one of the pedals located under me, making the vehicle lurch forward.

"Woah." I said, pressing it down and lurching it again. Teemo giggled.

"I guess that's to make it go." Teemo said bluntly, I laughed.

"Yes it is." I said, softly pressing down on the pedal. It began to move a somewhat slow speed, crashing into the lamps and stuff ahead. I turned the wheel, the vehicle turned along with it.

"What are you doing?" Teemo asked curiously, looking ahead at a giant wood block ahead.

"Trying to get a feel for it." I said, pressing on the pedal and turning the wheel. It turned the vehicle to the left. The side of the boat that was at the dock was to the left, so I needed to go over.

"Alright, I'll just sit here then…" Teemo said, laughing. I nodded and began to move the vehicle forward to the side of the ship, speeding up a bit. I would turn cautiously here and there to avoid chests, since they were the only things that would stop this thing, along with the giant wood blocks. I began to speed the vehicle up, the lights of the vehicle showing us that the wood wall of the ship was coming towards us. "Kennen, what are you doing!" Teemo asked, a bit of fear in his voice.

"Getting us out of here." I said back calmly, laughing. The vehicle crashed into the wood wall, splintering and splitting it without effort. The vehicle, along with us inside, flew into the air, going a bid downwards as it did so. The vehicle soared through the air, flying above the water with ease. It felt like time slowed down as we went through the air, watching everything pass by us. It landed on the edge of the land. We barely even made it over the massive space between the ship and the grass.

"Woah." Teemo said, the vehicle coming to as stop once we reached land. My heart was racing, I looked towards him. His face scared.

"That was close…" I said bluntly, Teemo nodded. I looked behind us to the ship, which was slowly sinking now. The hole was big enough to let water into the storage chamber. Teemo looked back, and laughed.

"Good riddance." He said, turning back around and slinking in the chair. I faced the front, seeing that some yordles were watching as the ship sank. They kept their distance from us. I pressed the pedal, making the vehicle go forward. It had a rougher time going through the grass, but the street began not that far from where we were. Once on the street, we were greeted by the happy yordle civilians, waving and throwing confetti at us. Teemo and I tried to ignore them as we slowly made our way down the street, stopping at a corner of a intersection.

"Where are we going, then?" I asked curiously to him, he looked at me.

"Not exactly sure… It's relatively late, so my home is out of the question." He said, turning his gaze to the street to the right of us. Beyond the end of it was the greywood forest that I knew so well.

"The only thing that's left is Ziggs' house. I really do not want to spend a night at a hotel, besides, hotels are deeper into the heart of Bandle." I said, looking down ahead at the long street that we were on. It seemed to go on forever, but hardly any other cars and vehicles were on it.

"I guess so." Teemo said bluntly, I chuckled.

"Alright," I said, looking around. "Not to be stupid, but…where is his home?" I asked, chuckling nervously at the stupidity in my voice.

"Down there." He said, pointing to the street before the greywood forest. I raised an eyebrow, looking at the house at the end. It was pink with a garden and picket fence.

"_That's _his house?" I said, laughing.

"Nooo. It's past the forest." Teemo said, laughing loudly. I chuckled at my stupidity, looking at the greywood forest beyond the house.

"Oh, that'll be hard to get through, to be honest." I said, examining the forest.

"There should be an opening somewhere." Teemo said, looking at the forest too. The yordles that were previously watching us had lost interest and made their way back into their homes. I turned the vehicle onto the street before the greywood forest, making my way down to the last home. I carefully maneuvered the vehicle through the two the space between the things on the street and the homes, getting through somewhat easily. The forest was directly ahead of us now. We sat there for a few minutes trying to look for anyway to get through, when Teemo stuck his hand in front of my face, pointing off to my left. I looked and saw a clearing. It was obvious, how had we not seen it.

"Wow." I said quietly. I turned the vehicle to the left, moving it forward towards the clearing. It was massive, so the vehicle would have no issue getting through. I sped the car towards the clearing, fitting into it. The forest seemed to swallow us as I drove into the clearing, making everything around us dark. I calmly drove it through, not trying to get distracted. Teemo was looking to his right, mesmerized by the forest. This clearing seemed to go on for quite some time, but it ended at a massive field full of grass and hills. A hill directly in front of us was covering something, only showing some black thing that seemed to come off whatever it was and dangle off. I was squinting my eyes, trying to get a view of what that was.

"It's Ziggs' home. It shaped like a bomb, and that's the wick of the bomb." He said, pointing to it. I chuckled.

"A bomb? That's pretty original." I said, laughing to myself.

"It's an awesome home, it's massive and grand." Teemo added. I did not expect Ziggs' home to sound anything like how Teemo was explaining it. I moved the vehicle forwards, going up the hill with ease. Once at the top I could see the massive bomb shaped home ahead of us, happily sitting there. The sun was quickly going down. The windows of the home were dark, telling us that no one was home.

"Where should I leave the vehicle?" I asked curiously, Teemo pointed to behind the bomb shaped home. I drove to the home, going towards the back of it. It wasn't all that far away from the clearing. Once we got there, I slipped behind the massive home. It was even more bigger in person. I saw a massive pond in the backyard that reminded me of my Ionian home, complete with a little waterfall sort of thing. I stopped the vehicle directly in front of the doorway in the back. I couldn't wait to see the inside.

"Alright, Ziggs shouldn't be too upset about letting us in here." Teemo said, opening the door. I nodded and followed Teemo in. The hall we were in was relatively fancy, the designs on the wall and everything looked amazing. I followed Teemo down the hall, taking a left into the a white kitchen that seemed too perfect. Teemo turned on the light and sat down happily at the island in the middle of the kitchen, almost like it was his home.

"Uhhh…" I said, careful of sitting. I sat down across him, the window behind me. I was anxious for Ziggs and Rumble to get home, fearing how'd they react to all this.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. Ziggs is welcoming," Teemo said, looking out the window behind me. I didn't know why I was so nervous for Ziggs to get home… "There they are right now." Teemo said, looking behind me still. I didn't want to turn around at all. I could hear footsteps as someone approached the house. They opened the front door, making some noise as they stepped in. I saw Ziggs appear in the doorway.

"Oh, hiya!" Ziggs said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hi Ziggs. Sorry for coming out of nowhere." Teemo said, turning to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you two in my home?" Ziggs asked, looking outside.

"Because it's too time consuming and far to get home. We wanted to ask you if we could stay." Teemo said to Ziggs, he nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, that's alright." He said to us, giving a big grin. Rumble appeared on the other side of the doorway, popping his head in.

"Hey Rumble!" I said in a happy tone, happy to see my best buddy again. I got up and went to Rumble, giving him a hug.

"Hi…" He said, confused at the situation. "So, what are you two doing here anyway?" He asked curiously. I let go of him and sat back down at my stool.

"We came because we just got back from the boat ride here, Gangplanks crap ship took forever to get here, and not only that, but he escaped somehow." Teemo explained as bluntly as he could.

"What a shame!" Rumble screamed back, throwing his hands in the air. The action seemed odd to me.

"Yeah, it sucks, we didn't bother with going to Teemo's home, he lives in the suburbs." I explained back, feeling happy to be part of the conversation now.

"Oh, that makes sense as to why you're here." Rumble said back, turning to Ziggs.

"Yeah, and they wanted to stay the night here." Ziggs told Rumble, Teemo and I nodded at them.

"Yeah, sorry for basically breaking in." Teemo said, chuckling and blushing a bit at the whole thing.

"It's fine, you guys can stay in the guest bedroom." Ziggs said to us, happily. He gave us a big grin.

"Thank you so much Ziggs." I said to them. Teemo and I got up and made our way out of the kitchen. I made quickly made my way back to the vehicle, getting Teemo and I's bags. I met Teemo back at the intersection of the hall, going down the hall with the stairs. We went up it and turned a right at the first door. The room was a boring mix of neutral colors.

"This is where we're staying. I already know my way around Ziggs' house." Teemo said happily, dropping his suitcase on the floor. I dropped mine and laid down on the bed, Teemo came up to me and got on top of me, leaning his face in.

"Ooh, Teemo." I said back, in a seductive tone as he did so. We barely got into our room and we were already doing this. He leaned in and we began kissing, where we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Teemo said, leaning back from the kiss, still on top of me. He didn't bother getting off of me.

"Alright, so sorry for interrupting," Ziggs said peering in through the doorway after he opened it. "But, I wanted to tell you guys that you guys have the freedom to do whatever you want in this room," Ziggs explained, beginning to shut the door as he did. "Whatever you want…" He said quietly, finally closing the door. Teemo turned his gaze back down to me, laughing.

"Okay, I guess he's giving us permission for sex?" He asked, laughing loudly.

"Well, we haven't given ourselves permission." I said, reaching my head up and kissing Teemo again. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, feeling the inside of it. He moaned a bit as he did so, shifting his body to get more comfortable. Teemo broke the kiss.

"Sorry," He said, sitting up a bit and shifting his body, scooting his body up to my belly instead of my hips. "But even though he gave us permission for anything, I don't want to get anything on his sheets or anything." Teemo said in a meek tone, I chuckled.

"It's fine," I said, leaning up and planting a peck on Teemo's lips. "I understand." I said. Teemo leaned his head back down and continued the make out session. Teemo stripped off his shirt quickly, giving me time to do the same as he did. I arched my back up as I did so I could slip it off easier. Once finished, Teemo began to kiss down my body, down to my shorts. He looked up and laughed.

"Forget what I said." He said to me, laughing loudly. He unbuttoned my shorts and slid them off, leaving me in my underwear. He reached his face up again and continued the make out session, sneakily slipping off my underwear as he did so. He giggled to himself and began to move his face down, kissing as he went. I shivered and moaned a bit as he did so, where I felt his mouth cover me. I jumped a bit at the feeling.

"A-Are you sure?" I asked, he looked up and nodded. He began to slowly suck and pump, licking me a bit as he did so. I let out a few loud moans as he did so, massaging the top of his head as he did so. I reached my hand down to his shorts and easily took them off as he continued to suck, getting faster as he went. Once I took off his shorts, I slipped off his underwear, leaving him naked like I was. I reached my hand down and grabbed at him, slowly pulling as I did so. Teemo moaned a bit and sucked a bit faster, using his tongue here and there. I began to speed up my pulling as he did with his sucking, both of us letting off loud moans. I was the first to release, letting it seep into Teemo's mouth. He gladly took the liquid in his mouth. He stopped his sucking and reached his head up to me, bringing me into a kiss. I was still pulling at him, trying to get him to let his orgasm out. He passed the liquid onto me, making me feel and taste it. It was so warm, so I instantly drank it once it reached me mouth. Teemo let out a little moan and I felt him release all over my hand. I tried my best not to get it on the sheets, mainly since Teemo wouldn't want that. Teemo stopped his kissing and gave me one more peck.

"That was nice." He said to me, lying down on the table. I nodded to him and tried to find something to wipe my hand with. There was a box of tissues on the nightstand. I reached over and grabbed it, wiping off what was no my hands. I threw all the napkins into the trashcan in between the bed and the nightstand. I turned back to Teemo, covering our naked bodies with the blanket. He brought his head and laid it on my chest, smelling me and nuzzling his face.

"It was more than nice." I whispered back, he nodded.

"Extremely nice..." He whispered to me, laughing. He gasped and turned his gaze up to me. "Oh, I forgot to tell you! I set up a date for four at Gazebo's tomorrow! Wow, I almost forgot because of my faulty memory." He said, chuckling to himself. I looked down at him, giving him a weird look.

"Gazebo's? You're crazy. Way to be last minute." I said to him, he chuckled.

"Yeah sorry," He said, nuzzling his face into my chest. "I really forgot to tell you, Ziggs and Rumble. I guess I can tell them tomorrow." He said happily, I swallowed loudly.

"Gazebo's is really nice, but who's paying?" I asked, kissing the top of his head.

"I am.' He boldly said. I shook my head.

"You really don't have to. I can." I offered, he gave me a big smile.

"Really? You sure?" He asked me, I nodded my head.

"Absolutely, all on me." I said cockily, he giggled move his head to the crook of me neck. He planted one last kiss on my cheek.

"I love you, Kennen. I love you so much that I cannot express it sometimes." He said, nuzzling his face into my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and brought his body up to mine, our bare fur rubbing against each other's

"I love you too." I said, kissing him once more. I seemed to fall asleep easily that night, almost effortlessly. I didn't want this high that love gave me to end.

It felt too good.


	6. Dinner

**Here's the chapter.**

**I skipped the actual dinner itself because it's just massive filler, and I'm sure you guys wouldn't want to read over it again.**

**Well, hope you like it, and as always, I do enjoy reviews.**

* * *

"Hey Kennen, wake up." Teemo said quietly as he shook me awake. I woke up with a startle, quickly opening my eyes and looking around.

"Oh, it's you. Gave me a heart attack." I said Teemo who was leaning over on the side of my bed.

"Sorry," He quietly said, leaning his face in and planting a kiss on my cheek. "I already made breakfast. It's ready for us to eat, I even made it for Ziggs and Rumble." Kennen said to me, giving me a small smile.

"Alright." I said, sitting up and examining the room. Kennen handed me my clothes, so I got up from the bed and dressed myself quickly. We made our way out of our room and went down to the kitchen, seeing that Ziggs was already happily eating once we got there.

"Hiya." He said to us, giving us a smile.

"Morning. Where's Rumble?" Teemo asked as he sat down at the island, I sat across him. Ziggs was next to me, happily eating his omelet.

"Oh, forgot to wake him up," Ziggs said, giving a quiet chuckle. He got up and made his way to the kitchen's doorway. "Be right back, going to wake him up." Ziggs said. He left the room and disappeared from our view. I looked down at my breakfast, making my stomach growl.

"Well, have you told them about Gazebo's?" I asked, cutting at my omelet. Teemo shook his head as he ate his.

"No. I wanted to wait until both were awake." Teemo said, eating more of his omelet. I took a sip of my milk.

"Alright. They'll probably just agree or something, not much they can do to not want to go." I said to Teemo who nodded. I heard some movement upstairs.

"Guess Rumble's awake." Teemo said, eating more of his omelet. I gave a small chuckle and continued to eat. I heard them come down the stairs, appearing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Teemo said as Rumble and Ziggs appeared in the doorway. Rumble let out a little grumble.

"Thank you." Rumble moaned, He made his way to the stool next to Teemo. Once he had sat down, I reached over the table to Rumble and ran my hand through his messed up Mohawk.

"You look lovely this morning." I said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I always look 'lovely' in the morning," Rumble said back sarcastically, I let out a little chuckle. Rumble eyed his breakfast, seeing what was to eat.. "Oooh, Omelets!" Rumble said happily, stabbing his fork into the omelet.

"Yep, I enjoy making omelets, especially for Kennen." Teemo said happily. He looked over at me. I smiled back at him, forking the omelet into my mouth. I could hear Ziggs as he quickly at his breakfast next to me.

"Woah, way to rush breakfast." I said, laughing between his words. I was watching as Ziggs devoured his breakfast.

"Hey, I enjoy eating like this, makes me feel fuller than I usually am." Ziggs said back to me, chuckling in a cocky tone.

"So," Teemo began, drinking down some of his milk. "Kennen and I had an idea." Teemo continued, looking over at me to finish his idea.

"Yeah," I responded, biting into my crispy bacon. "So, Teemo and I wanted to ask you two if you wanted a double date today, although, the issue with that is that we'd stay another day here, mainly since the date will take up the time for us to get home." I explained, finishing the strip of bacon.

"I see," Ziggs said back, standing up and placing his clean plate in the sink. He sat back down, taking Rumble's left hand in his right. "Well, what do you think Rumble?" Ziggs asked Rumble, who seemed to be heavily distracted.

"What?" Rumble asked, looking around. We were all watching him as he was brought back into reality. "What?" Rumble asked again, confused.

"That if it'd be okay if Kennen and Teemo treated us to a double date tonight." Ziggs said to Rumble, laughing a bit.

"Oh," Rumble began, thinking about it. "That sounds very lovely, although that means another night here, doesn't it?" Rumble asked, Teemo, Ziggs and I nodded.

"Yes, we already covered this." I said. Rumble really was distracted, sheesh.

"Oh, sorry!" Rumble said loudly, throwing his hands up in the air. "When I eat breakfast, I eat breakfast." Rumble said, somewhat teasing.

"Well, then it's a date." Teemo said happily, smiling his usual smile. His smile made my stomach feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Sounds good." Ziggs said, leaning over and giving Rumble a kiss. They always were happy and comfortable doing whatever they wanted in front of other people, it kind of amazed me.

"And as usual, the PDA that you too absolutely enjoy doing is here." I said in a childish tone.

"Wait 'till we get to the restaurant." Ziggs said, laughing. Rumble nodded to me, agreeing. I kind of did not want to see how they were in restaurants.

"We're worse in restaurants, trust me." Rumble said, laughing.

"This'll be a fun night then." Teemo said, placing his dish in the sink. He sat back down across me. I did the same thing, taking my dish to the sink full of dirty dishes. I sat back down at the island, coming into an awkward silence. We were all watching as Rumble finished his breakfast in the slow pace that he ate at.

"What now?" Rumble asked.

"Do you always take so long?" I asked as I watched him eat his breakfast slowly.

"You'd be surprised, he's actually rushing this meal." Ziggs said over to me laughing.

"Shut up," Rumble said childishly laughing, Ziggs laughed back. "And yes, I usually do, I'll try to hurry, besides what's the rush? We can wait, can't we?" Rumble asked, looking around the room as if he was lsot.

"Yes and no," Teemo began, everyone turned to him.

"We have a five o'clock appointment at Gazebo's." I explained. Ziggs gasped.

"You're kidding me?" He asked, his mouth was wide open. I wasn't exactly sure how long it'd take us to get there at this point, we were taking up unnecessary time.

"We kid you not." I said. Rumble had finished now and had taken his plate to the sink, sitting down across Ziggs.

"You…you absolutely sure?" Ziggs asked again, almost as if he was scared. Teemo nodded confidently.

"No need to worry, we can pay." I said as I gave Ziggs a bright and cheery smile.

"Wow, Gazebo's…" Rumble said quietly, processing the information.

"Tell me about it." Ziggs said over to Rumble.

"Well, if we _are_going to Gazebo's, which we are, no questions asked, then we should begin to get ready, best dress as you know." I said getting up, Teemo did so to. I was ready to finally get going for the date night.

"Alright," Ziggs said quietly sitting up. "Do you guys know the way to the itself?" Ziggs asked, Teemo nodded.

"Yes, and we don't have to worry about getting dirty or anything, Gangplank's ship had this contraption similar to the bus we rode to Noxus." Teemo said, Ziggs raised an eyebrow.

"You mean a car?" He asked, Teemo shrugged back. I didn't know that the thing was called a car. It sounded odd.

"I guess, not familiar with the newest of Valoran technology." Ziggs said quietly.

"Well that'll make the way to the mountain easier." Rumble said, getting up.

"Alright, sounds like a plan, now go hurry and get ready! We do not want to be late for the reservation!" I said, trying to rush them. Teemo and I ran out of the kitchen quickly, running down the hall and up the stairs. We entered into our room, going through our suitcases at the same time.

"You did pack dress clothes, right?" Teemo asked me as we looked through our suitcases.

"Of course. You can never be too ready." I said back, looking for my dress clothes. I was able to find them, taking them out as carefully as I could. I was glad to see that they weren't wrinkled, the white dress shirt with the whole black suit along with the purple tie ready to be worn.

"We gotta shower." Teemo said, making his way into the shower after carefully placing his clothes on the bed. I did the same and made my way into the bathroom. There was a shower in this place, which made me happy. I was tired of taking baths. Teemo was already undressed in inside the shower, turning the knobs as quickly as he could.

"What if we finish a lot earlier than Rumble and Ziggs and we're left waiting a lot?" I asked, undressing myself quickly. Teemo chuckled from inside the shower, I could hear as he squeezed the shampoo bottle that was in the shower.

"Don't matter, besides, hurry up. We want to get there as fast as we can." Teemo said inside the shower. I opened the glass door of the shower, going in as quickly as I could. The warm water felt good on my naked body. Teemo was too focused on showering as fast as he could, not wanting to show me how much he loved me at the moment. He handed me the bottle as he lathered himself down, not wanting to waste any time. I squeezed the shampoo into my hand and began to lather it into my fur, trying to hurry as best I could. Teemo had finished when I was halfway done. He got out of the shower dried himself, making his way into the room right after. He was already getting dressed.

Once I had gotten out and dried myself, I made my way into the bedroom which had Teemo already dressed. He gave me a smile.

"You like?" He asked, giving me a look at his clothes. It was a full black suit with a black dress shirt and a white, shiny tie. He looked adorable.

"Yes, of course. You look absolutely adorable." I said, making my way with my towel wrapped around my waist. I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you, now get dressed. We need all the time we can get," Teemo said to me. I nodded and began to dress myself, feeling a bit uncomfortable and awkward with the dress clothes. I never was a fan of dress clothes, it made me feel like I was in my ninja suit. I wasn't a big fan of my ninja suit since it was so baggy and awkward. Once I was fully dressed, with my purple tie tied and everything, Teemo came to me and gave me a kiss. "Looking sharp." He said to me, leaving little space between our faces.

"Thank you, now, shall we go downstairs?" I asked, he nodded. We made our way out of the room and down the hall and stairs, all the way to the livingroom. I could still hear noise above us, so I knew that Rumble and Ziggs hadn't finished whatever they were doing. We sat down on the couches, looking at the empty screen thing on front of us. I wasn't exactly sure what it was. We sat in silence until Ziggs and Teemo appeared to the left of us. Teemo and I stood up quickly, taking in what they were wearing.

"Wow, looking fancy!" I said, taking in what they were wearing. Rumble had an ordinary suit with a white dress shirt and an emerald green bowtie, Ziggs on the other hand had the same thing except for a blue dress shirt and a topaz bowtie. They were the exact colors of Rumble's colorful body.

"You too." Rumble said back, laughing a bit to himself.

"Well let's go, shall we?" Teemo asked, leading me down the hall to the backdoor.

"Where are you guys going?" Ziggs asked us as we made our way down the hall. We turned around and faced Rumble and Ziggs, confused as to what we were doing.

"The 'car', as you call it, is in the backyard." Teemo said to them. He turned around and continued his journey down the hall. I followed behind him out to the backyard. All four of us approached the green vehicle, shining in the sun's light.

"Gangplank spared no expense." Rumble said as he examined it.

"Tell us about it, it was hard to get out of the ship too." I said entering the vehicle. I was kind of lying when I said it was hard, but we had to sink the ship to get it out. Once everyone was inside, I took a deep breath, knowing I'd have to drive again.

"This thing's nice!" Ziggs said from the backside, chuckling a bit to himself. I turned my gaze back, looking at Rumble and Ziggs in the backseat. They looked so dwarfed compared to the massive size of the seats.

"Tell me about it, at least we get to keep it." I said, turning my gaze to Teemo who smiled to me.

"How are we going to get through the forest?" Rumble curiously asked from the backseat. I turned the key in it's slot, making the engine of the car roar as it turned over.

"We found a path through, how do you think we got through?" Teemo said in a sarcastic tone. I chuckled a bit, hearing him be so sarcastic.

"Alright, take the lead!" Ziggs said happily from the backseat. I could hear Ziggs and Rumble whisper a bit to themselves as Ziggs did something to Rumble. I was too busy focusing on my driving as I began to move the car to the opening. Teemo and I sat in silence, hearing the quiet whispers from Ziggs and Rumble. Teemo wanted to break the ice.

"So guys, how are…y-you…" Teemo asked as he turned around, looking at Ziggs and Rumble. I wasn't exactly sure why he seemed shocked.

"Oh sorry." Rumble said back, shuffling a bit.

"Hey, can we not, like, do these things in private in a car?" Ziggs asked back, I could see Teemo shake his head through my peripheral. I was too focused on driving.

"What are they doing?" I asked, curious as to what's happening. I tried get a glimpse of them through the mirror above the dashboard.

"Making out." Teemo bluntly said. I let out a laugh. They were being pretty sneaky about making out.

"You serious?" I asked, surprised by Ziggs and Rumble's antics. They did whatever they went, whenever and wherever.

"Hey, leave us be!" Ziggs shouted from the back. Teemo and I let out some chuckles. I could hear Ziggs and Rumble whisper a few things up until Rumble spoke up.

"Sorry! They caught us!" He said loudly, laughing.

"Hey, we didn't say you had to stop, it doesn't really bother us, except for the fact that I agree with Rumble on the fact that you may mess up your clothes, especially since we're going to such a high class restaurant." I explained loudly enough for them to hear. We were finally in Bandle now, driving along the roads of the city. Rumble and Ziggs said a few things to themselves.

"So, Kennen, Teemo," Ziggs loudly said form the backseat. "How's the relationship going?" He asked. I was trying to keep my attention on the road, heading off the Gazebo's mountain.

"So great." Teemo said, turning to me. He reached his face over and planted a kiss on my lips, making me blush a little.

"Done anything, ya know." Ziggs said to us, curious.

"Not yet, although tonight…" I said, looking at Teemo through my peripheral. He gave me a confused look. He hadn't spoke of this before.

"Oh….OH!" Ziggs said from the backseat, finally getting what I was hinting at.

"Not to be protective mother goose or anything, are you guys sure you want to go ahead and do that? It's been, how many days since you two got together?" Rumble curiously asked from the backseat.

"About eight or so." Teemo said back. My attention was too focused on the road.

"Woah, never mind, that's well enough time." Rumble said back, laughing to himself. Ziggs and Rumble said a few more things to each other.

"Yeah, it's about time, don't you think?" I asked, wanting to be a part of the conversation.

"Of course, today will be the day, mainly since it's so special." Teemo said, giving me a smile. It made me happy that Teemo was on the same page as I was, ready to take this relationship further.

* * *

_**After the dinner…**_

The dinner itself was relatively nice. But I really wished that our waiter wasn't as terrible as he was. I was relatively anxious to get back home, mainly since what was waiting for Teemo and I there. We had already gotten in the car and were on our way back home, ready to sleep and rest. Rumble had fallen asleep in Ziggs' arms, only to be caressed and massaged by him as he slept.

"Kennen," Teemo said quietly, looking over at me. I moved my eyes a bit so I could still see him, but still had my eyes on the road. I could hear Rumble as he quietly snored, Ziggs was whispering him some things as he slept. "W-Were you serious about wanting to do it?" Teemo asked me, avoiding the word 'sex.'

"I was." I said back in a stern tone, I could hear Teemo swallow loudly.

"Are…are you sure?" Teemo asked me. Ziggs was listening into our conversation, but he didn't make notice of it.

"As sure as I can be, Teemo." I said back in a firm tone. The whole city seemed to be almost dead, a few homes had lights on in them but everything else was dark, except for the car's light and the few streetlights that were here and there.

"Well…" Teemo began, I sighed.

"If you don't feel comfortable to, then it's alright, Teemo. Really, I can wait." I said, Teemo thought about what I said. I could hear Ziggs shift a bit in his seat, Rumble grumbled a bit in his sleep.

"I think I'm ready. I mean, we're ready." Teemo said. I turned to him, taking my eyes off the road. I gave him a smile.

"You sure? I don't want to rush things for you, really." I said to him, he nodded. I turned my gaze back to the street ahead of us.

"I'm sure, Kennen." Teemo said to me in a reassuring tone. It made me feel good that Teemo wasn't all awkward about it anymore.

"Ziggs?" I asked, looking through the mirror.

"Hmmm?" He asked, looking up from Rumble's sleeping body in his lap.

"Thought you fell asleep." I said, looking back to the street. I turned to the street before the greywood forest. We were almost home.

"Not at all." Ziggs said back, yawning after.

"Alright." I said back, looking to Teemo who seemed to be distracted by the homes on this street. The rest of the drive was quiet, just the quiet roar and purr of the engine to accompany us. Once home, we all went inside in a rush, Ziggs carrying Rumble as best as he could. Once we were back up in our guest room, Teemo and I awkwardly sat in the bed, looking at each other.

"I'm ready, Kennen. I really am." Teemo said to me, trying to be reassuring.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked back, inching a bit closer to Teemo. He turned to me and nodded. We were both still in our dress clothes.

"Well, alright. I just want to warn you, it may hurt. I really don't want to hurt you, Teemo." I said, looking at him. He gave me a warm smile.

"Really, I'm ready. If it hurts, I'll tell you, okay?" Teemo said to me, I nodded. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. We began to slowly kiss, our hands moving to the other's body. I stuck my tongue on his lips, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth and let me slide my tongue in, letting me feel the inside of his mouth. He began to wrestle with my tongue for control of the kiss, making us moan at bit as we did so. Teemo began to slowly strip off my clothes in the process, catching me off guard. I wasn't expecting Teemo to be able to take off my clothes so easily, I almost didn't feel it. I began to slowly undress him too, slipping off his black dress coat. Once we had those off, we had to break the kiss to get the rest of our clothes off. We both quickly got ourselves undressed down to our underwear, looking at each other with lust in our eyes.

"So who's going to…you know…" I said, trying to avoid any sensitive words that may make Teemo uncomfortable.

"It depends on where the mood takes us." Teemo said, coming towards me. He brought me into a hug and a kiss, slowly rubbing my chest as we began to make out. I slowly moved us over to the bed, inching Teemo and I's bodies onto the bed until I was on top of him. I began to slowly rub Teemo's chest as we kissed, little moans were escaping our mouths. Teemo began to shift me off of him, until he was somehow able to get on top of me, where he broke the kiss. He began to slowly kiss down my body up until he got to my belly, where he took off my underwear in a very teasing way. It made me laugh a bit the way he did it. I knew what he was onto once I was naked.

He put his mouth on me somewhat anxiously, slowly beginning to suck. I let out a few moans as he did so, making all the stress of the date night almost melt away. He began to speed up his pumping a bit as he did so, making my climax near faster and faster until I was able to finally let it go into Teemo's mouth, along with a few moans. Teemo moved himself up to me, bringing me into a kiss. He kept the liquid in his mouth and had passed it onto me, making me taste and feel the warm liquid in my mouth. It felt different this time, but the taste was familiar. We both ended up swallowing at the same time, breaking the kiss.

"What do we do now?" Teemo asked me, unsure of what was next.

"This." I said in a seductive tone, reaching my hands to his underwear. I began to slowly slide them off him, doing it as best as I could. Once he was naked as I was, we went back to kissing, me on top of him this time. We made out for as a good amount of time until Teemo had broken the kiss.

' "I'm ready." He said quietly, leaving a few inches of space between our faces. I nodded and I got off of him, not sure of what to do.

"Um, this is awkward, but I don't know how to do this." I said feeling a bit helpless at the situation. I always felt that I was Teemo's protector, knowing what to do and when. At this moment, I didn't at all.

"Well, here." Teemo said, getting on his knees and hands on the bed. The position looked awkward, and I wasn't exactly sure on what to do.

"Teemo, I…I don't know what I'm supposed to do." I said, feeling unsure of myself. Teemo laughed a bit, wiggling his butt in my face.

"Don't worry Kennen, I'm just as inexperienced as you are. Just get behind me." Teemo said in a stern tone. I nodded and moved myself behind him, comforting myself.

"Okay Teemo, I'm about to start, alright? If it hurts too much, just tell me." I said, slowly rubbing his furry back as I talked.

"Okay." Teemo said back, I nodded and slowly inched myself into him, making Teemo let out little groans and shrieks. His body shook a bit in rejection the foreign object entering him. Teemo was moaning and panting once I had finally finished doing the act.

"Are you okay?" I asked, rubbing at his back to relax him. He nodded.

"Y-Yes, g-go." Teemo said back, moaning. I nodded and slowly began to thrust, trying to not hurt either of us. The feeling felt better than I expected, making me get into the act itself. This was something I had never felt before, and I had to admit, that I really liked it. Teemo and I were moaning as we thrusted in sync. It wasn't that long until I felt my orgasm come, quickly releasing itself into Teemo. He let out a little moan as released into him. We both collapsed on the bed, our breaths ragged and tired out.

"Was…was that alright?" I asked him, not sure of how the whole thing was for him. He gave me a small smile and a chuckle. He brought his arms around me in a hug, rubbing his nuzzle against mine.

"It was perfect." Teemo said quietly, kissing me softly. Our breaths were still ragged, but once we caught our breath, we knew how well the whole thing was. I brought the blanket up and over our bodies, covering us in it's warmth.

"I love you Teemo, I really do." I said quietly as Teemo moved his body lower, nuzzling his face into my chest and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you too, Kennen. Tonight was amazing, and it was worth the wait." Teemo said as he rubbed the fur on my back with his hands. I gave him a kiss on top of his head, relaxing both of us. Tonight felt like the ultimate climax of our relationship.

And I hopped that it would continue like so.


	7. Emotions

**Well here you guys go!**

**There's a guest appearance by non-yordle champ at the end. :3**

**And I skipped some parts here and there from OSE due to the fact that I'm sure not everyone wants to reread that.**

**Well anyway, here it is, and as always review!**

* * *

Knocking was what woke Teemo and I up the next morning. It was loud enough for us to hear, but not too loud. "Kennen! Teemo!" Ziggs voice said, knocking again. It had obviously awakened me up, but Teemo was sound asleep.

"Yes?" I asked loud enough for Ziggs to hear, he crept the door slowly open.

"I need your help for a dinner party tonight." Ziggs said into the room, I was confused at what he had said.

"A dinner party? What? Today, you're crazy. We already had a dinner last night." I said, stretching my arms and yawning. Ziggs gave a sly chuckle.

"It's a dinner party for all the yordles, I'll need you to invite everyone, even though it's last minute." Ziggs said to me, I nodded back and reached to the side of my bed to get my clothes.

"Alright," I said back, looking around the room. I looked to Teemo who was sound asleep. "What about Teemo?" I asked him, Ziggs chuckled.

"He can help Tristana with making the food, she's already in the kitchen starting." Ziggs said to me, I nodded back.

"Alright, where did you want me to contact these people?" I asked Ziggs as I began to shake Teemo awake.

"In my office, it's the last door down the left hall." Ziggs said to me, I nodded.

"Alright, I'll do that. I'll send Teemo down once he showers." I said to Ziggs and he nodded back. He closed the door, disappearing from our view.

"What?" Teemo asked, opening his eyes and rubbing them.

"Ziggs is holding a dinner party tonight, he needs help and he wants you to go downstairs and help Tristana with the food." I said to Teemo who nodded.

"Alright." He said, reaching over the side of the bed to get his clothes. I got up and quickly dressed myself, making my way out the room and down the hall and stairs and down the intersection to his office. I opened the room, seeing the fancy looking room. I sat down at the dark blue desk which had a phone and a phonebook open containing all the yordles names. I began to call the names, inviting them to come. They all were able to come, including Veigar. Heiemerdinger's name brought a mental tussle with myself. I wasn't sure if I should take the best friend initiative and not invite him due do Rumble and his' issues. I began to dial the name into the antique phone, letting it ring once until I quickly hung up. I wasn't going to invite him, even if he and Ziggs were the best of friends. I felt guilty, but I wanted Rumble to be happy. Heimerdinger and Rumble's relationship was worse than Veigar and Teemo's. Heimerdinger's name was the last on the list, so I was finished now. I left the office and went to the intersection, trying to find where Ziggs was. I looked left and right at the intersection, seeing that Ziggs was out back setting up massive tables. I made my way out to the back.

"Ziggs." I said as I stepped off the porch. He turned around after placing one of the tables.

"You finished?" He asked me, I nodded back.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could go shower now instead of later, not sure if I would have time later." I said to him, he nodded.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll need your help out here once you get out." Ziggs said to me, I nodded back and went back into the house, turning left at the hall and going up the stairs. I went into the guestroom and quickly picked out some clothes, followed by me going into the bathroom. I quickly undressed and went into the shower, turning the knobs. The shower itself was the fastest one I had ever had, so I was quickly out. I dried myself quickly and got dressed, making my way out to the back in almost record time. Ziggs was adjusting some chairs that he had placed against the house's walls.

"Back." I said, rubbing at my ear.

"Alright, I'll need you to put this on the table. I'm going to go wake up Rumble." Ziggs said to me, handing me a giant tablecloth. I took it and made my way to the table, awkwardly beginning to drape it over. Ziggs had gone inside the house, disappearing from my view once he turned left at the intersection of the hall. I tried to drape the tablecloth over the table, but the silk tablecloth would not stay put on the table. It would slip off at every chance I would get to get it on. This was a two person job. I was finally able to somewhat get it to stay when Rumble had come outside.

"Good morning Rumble." I said to him as he came outside.

"Good morning, and it looks like you need help." Rumble said as he made his way to me, helping get the tablecloth across the rest of the tables.

"I do, and thanks, I really needed help, Ziggs was too focused on getting you awake." I said to Rumble, chuckling a bit. I noticed that Ziggs was out here too, I hadn't seen him come out.

"I think about you a lot." Ziggs said, shrugging to Rumble who had looked at him. We continued to set up the table as we had been, getting everything ready for the guests who were to come. Rumble had shooed Ziggs off, leaving us alone outside.

"We should start on the chairs while we can, there's going to be about ten yordles coming, including Veigar but not Heimerdinger." I said after we had a conversation between the three of us before Ziggs had gone inside.

"Good, don't want that goop brain here, but Veigar's coming? You sure Teemo's going to be fine with that?" Rumble asked with a concerned tone.

"Yeah, Veigar and him can put apart their differences for one night, but I know you and Heimerdinger can't, so we didn't invite him, not like he'd come anyway." I said to Rumble as I placed some of the chairs at the table.

"So ten people, that leaves a lot of space between every chair…" Rumble said looking at the massive table.

"Yeah, that's the issue, Ziggs only has one tablecloth, and he didn't want it to be drooping over." I said to Rumble, looking over at the table.

"That's an issue. Well, whatever, we can get past that, no? Let's start placing these things." Rumble said as he placed the chairs in certain spots, leaving awkward holes in between some of the chairs.

"Well, at least we placed them." I said as I looked at the table. It looked pretty terrible.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's start putting the little covers on, where's Ziggs anyway?" Rumble asked. He was looking into the house, trying to find Ziggs.

"Doesn't matter, let's start putting these things on." I said as I grabbed one of the covers which had a massive gold bow on them. These things looked crazy.

"Wow, these things are pretty…flamboyant." Rumble said, looking at the cover.

"Yeah, just like Ziggs, speaking of which, he's coming." I said gesturing to the back door. Ziggs was coming down.

"I'm back, I brought all the candelabras at once," Ziggs said as he stepped off the patio and onto the grass. He gazed at the table, giving off a sigh. "You're kidding me right, that looks terrible." Ziggs said in a disappointed tone.

"Terrible! You're the one that gave us a massive tablecloth to make a massive dinner table when we have barely any guests!" Rumble yelled back as Ziggs approached the table, tugging at the tablecloth.

"You two sound like a married couple," I said in a joking tone. Watching them was so curious. Ziggs and Rumble turned to me and gave me death glares.. "I mean, uh, never mind." I said back, making Ziggs laugh.

"That was overreacting on my part," Ziggs began. "Now, we gotta fix this somehow, doesn't look all that…lovely." He said, surveying the table.

"We could take off a table or two, but then the tablecloth's just going to sag onto the grass, making it look like it's too big." Rumble said, trying to be positive.

"I guess we can." Ziggs said, pushing one of the tables aside, the tablecloth falling to the grass. We slid the tablecloth down the table, matching the same length that it had on the sides of the table.

"That looks better." I said cheerfully as I watched Ziggs adjust everything he could as best as he could.

"By far, not place the two chairs per table and two on the edges, I'll start placing the candelabras," Ziggs said rummaging through the box. Rumble and I were moving the chairs around to where Ziggs wanted them. Ziggs had already placed two of the candelabras on the table, followed by him placing the candles into the slots of the already placed candelabras. "So why are there ten chairs? There's eleven yordles in total." Ziggs asked, placing more candelabras on the table.

"Because Heimerdinger isn't coming." I said bluntly with fear in my mind. I was scared to finally confront Ziggs about this. Ziggs had turned around, giving me a glare.

"Excuse me? Why?" He asked me, he had anger in his tone.

"Because Rumble doesn't like him, you know that." I explained in a serious tone, not wanting to show my fear at Ziggs' anger. I was the first time I had seen Ziggs angry, and it scared me.

"Excuse me?" He asked again, getting closer to me. I crossed my arms, trying to be as defensive and fearful as I could be. "Why would you do such a thing? You know he and I get along." Ziggs said angrily, crossing his arms too. He was a few feet away from me, mirroring my actions. My heart began to speed up in fear.

"Ziggs, calm down, I didn't know you'd get so mad." Rumble said calmly, walking to Ziggs and placing a hand on his shoulder, he shrugged his shoulder in an attempt to get it off.

"And? You know that he and I absolutely get along well, especially when we're at the academy, how could you not even invite one of my coworkers?" Ziggs asked angrily, gritting his teeth. I felt so guilty now.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled, trying to sound as sincere as I could. I felt bad for what I did, trying to do something good for my best friend, but ending up hurting someone.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Kennen, why didn't you ask me first? I know you're hosting this thing an all, but you go and invite Veigar but not Heimerdinger?" He asked again, his voice was shaking at this point. I hadn't known that I was hosting this thing now. I wasn't sure if Ziggs was purposely lying about it, or it was a slip of his words.

"Look," Rumble said to Ziggs. "He didn't know, he did it for me, even though I didn't ask him, he knows how much I absolutely despise that fool." I said with a bit of spite in my voice, Ziggs turned to Rumble who was quaking in anger now.

"Excuse me! How could you, Rumble! You of all people! How dare you talk ill of someone that I spend so much time with at the academy!" He yelled, his voice was echoing off the walls of the house. All I could do was stand back and watch as Ziggs and Rumble began to argue, feeling out place and awkward at this point.

"I'm sorry! You know how I despise the academy, Ziggs! Really, I'm sorry, put all the blame on me if you want, we didn't know!" Rumble yelled back, balling my hands into fists.

"I will blame you," Ziggs said to me, placing a finger on Rumble's chest. The action seemed so aggressive and meanacing. "I'll blame you all I want for this, damn straight." He said with agony in his voice. I saw his eyes tear up, followed by Ziggs putting his hands on his face and running back into the house, sobs emanating from him.

"My god…" Rumble said quietly, "What…I don't even know…" He said quietly, I made my way to Rumble and placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. I tried to slowly rub his back, trying to comfort him as best as I could after everything that had just unfolded.

"Don't worry, he's overreacting." I said quietly. I knew deep down inside that I was lying. What I had done made me feel so guilty, and it made Rumble and Ziggs made at each other.

"He's not, Kennen. Ziggs never overreacts, he never has and never will…" Rumble said quietly, sobbing loudly.

"He's just really defensive about the academy Rumble, don't worry, it just hurt him to hear you say how much you hate the place he loves so much." I said quietly.

"B-But," Rumble said, looking at my face. I felt so guilty, and it showed on my face. "I-I don't know," Rumble said quietly. "Here, we should really finish this before we go and get dressed and stuff for the dinner, it can start any minute now." Rumble said as he gestured to the table.

"Alright…" I said quietly, grabbing more candelabras from the box and placing them on the table. Rumble had made his way into the house, sad and angry. I had finished up my work with the candelabras somewhat quickly, so I made my way back into the house. I went to the livingroom, sitting down and staring at the screen in front of me. Tristana and Teemo were talking loudly as they ran around the kitchen, doing what they had to do. Teemo had noticed me in the livingroom, so he peeked his head out through the kitchen doorway. I had my arms crossed on the couch, thinking about the whole ordeal that had unfolded.

"Kennen!" Teemo said happily, getting my attention. I turned my gaze to him and gave him a weak smile. "What's wrong?" He asked, his smile turning into a frown.

"Just some issues with Ziggs." I said boldly, Teemo nodded his head and turned his gaze back into the kitchen. Tristana was telling him something.

"I would come and comfort you, but I cannot. I'm sorry." Teemo said to me, feeling guilty. I nodded, knowing that it wasn't his fault. I sat in silence in the livingroom for a while until Tristana come out of the kitchen. She made her way to the side table next to me, grabbing a rectangle thing. She pressed a button on it, making the screen light up in front of me. It began to make noise and show me things.

"It's a TV. This is the news, thought you could have something to do while you wait." Tristana said to me, shining me a smile.

"Thanks." I said back quietly. I couldn't get the thoughts of Ziggs' anger out of my mind. I could hear noise upstairs as Ziggs and Rumble did who knows that. I stared at the screen for a while, intrigued by the newsman on it. The doorbell ranged shortly after. I got up and opened it, being greeted by Lulu.

"Hiii! Oh, am I early?" She asked as she heard clattering from the kitchen.

"Kinda. Although it's nothing to worry about." I said to Lulu, stepping out of the way to let her in. She skipped in happily, staff in hand and Pix following her. She sat down at the red couch and stared at the screen.

"What is this thing? Is it some sort of…curse in a box?" Lulu asked as she looked at the screen.

"Tristana told me it's a TV. Not sure exactly what it does or is." I said, watching her as she stared at it.

"Looks dangerous. I would never put my trust in something like this." Lulu said, looking around the livingroom.

"It's not something you rely one, Lulu. It's…I'm not even sure what it is." I said, chuckling a bit. Lulu always knew how to cheer someone up. Tristana and Teemo walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch, sighing as they did so.

"Finally, we get a break." Tristana said, looking at the TV.

"A break? Aren't you two supposed to be focused on making food?" I curiously asked as Lulu stared at the TV suspiciously.

"Everything is cooking and baking. We have time." Teemo said, stretching his arms. Rumble and Ziggs walked in through the doorway of the livingroom. They looked happy, which made me feel better. At least they were able to put aside the issues right now.

* * *

It finally came time to where we were all seated and ready to eat. It felt a bit awkward with Teemo and I sitting all the way on the other side of the table compared to Rumble and Ziggs, but we could get past that. Teemo was too busy watching as everyone else began to slowly eat. Tristana made her way to the ham in the middle of the table.

"Who here wants some?" She yelled, opening the chamber it was in to begin cutting it. Everyone's hands went into the air, including my own. She chuckled and began to cut at the meat, watching as everyone hungrily stared at her and the meat. Once she had finally gotten ham to everyone, Teemo and I began to gladly eat. My attention had turned to Rumble and Ziggs, who seemed to be into a heavy conversation. I could see that they were both somewhat annoyed and angry according to their faces. I could see that they were talking a bit louder, getting the attention of some of the people sitting around them.

"I will not calm down!" Ziggs shouted loudly, catching everyone's attention to him. Teemo's head shot to his direction. "You know what, Rumble? I won't calm down, you know why? This is something I care too much about, alright? This is more to me than it ever will be to you, alright? I'm trying to have you understand, damn it!" Ziggs shouted loudly, slamming his fist into the table. Rumble whispered something to Ziggs, something that I couldn't make out. "Commotion? What commotion? This is an issue right now Rumble, I'm tired of you swatting it away, first you want to talk about it and now you want to push it back? What the hell!" Ziggs yelled louder this time, everyone was silent as we watched what happened.

"What are you talking about? You did the same, you even got me into having sex while we were still arguing, Ziggs!" Rumble yelled back angrily. I could see the face of defeat and sadness in his face, a face I had only seen once before. It was something that had broken my heart when I had last seen it, and this time was no exception. I didn't want this to end badly…

"And? I'm sorry if it's my only method of dealing with sadness, Rumble!" Ziggs yelled back angrily. "You know what, Rumble? You're the one that let it happen!" Ziggs yelled once more.

"I'm sorry!" Rumble yelled back, I could hear sadness in his voice. I could feel the sadness build up inside me, the guilt of what was happening. I couldn't help but feel as though it was my fault. "I'm sorry okay! There's more to this story than my prospective, okay? I know I told you to blame it on me, but really Rumble, I'm sorry!" Rumble yelled. Ziggs began to dig through his pocket, I was almost sure that he was going to take out a knife or something to stab someone. I was relieved when I saw something small and odd. I could see Ziggs' mouth move, but I couldn't hear what he said. He threw his fist forward, releasing whatever was in his hand and letting it go through the air. It landed in the pond, making a little splash. Everyone had watched it happen, but I was too focused on Rumble. I wanted to comfort him so bad right now, and I just couldn't. He put his face into his hands, I could see him sob into them.

"Damn it!" Ziggs yelled angrily, slamming his fist into the table again. He walked into the house, anger in his steps. Everyone looked at each other once he was inside the house. Poppy was talking to Rumble, trying to comfort him.

"Um…" Teemo said, turning back to me. I was speechless. I couldn't talk right now. Teemo had decided to seize the situation, standing up quickly.

"Everyone! We are sorry for what has happened, and we would like to sincerely apologize for what has happened! You may finish your meal if you want, but the party has ended as of now! We apologize!" Teemo said loudly, everyone had their attention on him. Everyone nodded, a few of the yordles got up and made their way into the house, others quietly chatting to each other about what had happened as they ate. I saw Rumble get up in a hurry, running into the house. I was worried that he would approach Ziggs and end up making this worse.

"Hold on." I said, quickly getting up from the table. Teemo gave me a confused look as he did so. I ran into the house, checking the livingroom first which had Lulu and Amumu talking quietly. Rumble wasn't here. I looked down the halls as I stood in the intersection of the hall. I made my way down the hall with the stairs, going up and down the second floor hall. I peered inside Ziggs' room, not seeing anyone. Where were they? I was worried now. I made my way out to the backyard again, Teemo was quietly eating as he nervously watched the others eat.

"Well?" He asked as I sat down.

"Rumble and Ziggs were nowhere to be found. I…I don't know where they went." I said quietly, watching as the others ate in silence.

"There's not much we can do now." Teemo said quietly, I nodded. We finished the rest of our meal, along with everyone else that was at the table. Poppy, Corki and Tristana were the only ones that had stayed to eat. They had gotten up now, ready to leave.

"Thanks for the dinner guys." Poppy said politely as she made her way into the house. We nodded. Corki didn't say anything but Tristana approached us.

"Hey guys," She quietly said as she approached us. "I wanted to tell you guys that Rumble had confronted me when I entered in the house to get some more things. He told me he was planning on going to my home today to stay there." Tristana said, Teemo gave me a shocked look.

"What?" I asked, processing what Tristana had told us. "And you let him?" I asked her, she nodded nervously.

"I'm sorry, he'll need somewhere to go to. Besides, he'll be safe there." Tristana said, trying to assure us.

"Alright." I said, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms.

"I'll inform you guys when he gets there, alright?" Tristana said to us, we nodded.

"And please, try to comfort him with this, alright?" I said to Tristana who nodded.

"He'll need everything he can get. I'm going to head back home now, alright? See ya guys." Tristana said, turning back around and making her way into the house. Teemo and I were left, the only noise to accompany us was the waterfall.

"Should we tell Ziggs that?" I asked Teemo, he shook his head. This was going to be a dilemma.

"He probably won't want to hear it, to be honest. He's really upset, and who knows how long he'll be upset." Teemo explained, I nodded.

"You're right." I said back, agreeing. We got up at the same time and made our way into the house. I checked the livingroom for people, but it was empty.

"Ziggs still has to be here." Teemo said as he looked down the hall of the intersection. I made my way upstairs and down the hall to Ziggs room, the door was closed. I knocked on the door.

"Go away! Please!" Ziggs yelled from inside.

"No, Ziggs. I don't want to leave you alone. I think that you need someone right now." I said, Ziggs was silent for a few seconds.

"Alright, come in." He said, giving up. I opened the door. Ziggs was in his bed, his eyes were red and teary.

"Are you okay?" I asked, approaching the bed. He scoffed.

"Okay, puh-lease." He said. His voice had a sort of squeak to it, telling me that had been crying a lot.

"Look Ziggs, I know what happened is a big deal and everything, but I don't want to leave you alone. You need someone right now." I said, sitting down in the big red bed. Ziggs eyed me, trying to know what I was getting at. He gave me a slight nod and inched himself closer. He lay his head on my shoulder and slowly began to sob into it. I rubbed my hand through the fur on his head, trying to calm him.

"I'm such an idiot, Kennen. I-I chased him off, now he's gone to who-knows-where." Ziggs said, crying into my shoulder. I began to rub his chest, making Ziggs cry louder and sob louder.

"Look, it's okay. Just stay positive, everything will turn out alright, okay?" I whispered, Ziggs kept crying into my shoulder.

"I won't be able t-to get over this. I-I'm going to beat myself up over this." He said, crying and wetting my shirt. All I did was rub his back, trying to comfort him until he got better. Once he had stopped crying, he took his head off my shoulder, looking at me.

"It's alright." I whispered, he nodded.

"I wish I could believe that." He said, sniffling.

"Do you want me to leave you alone now? I didn't want you to bottle everything up, and I basically got everything out of you." I said to Ziggs who nodded back.

"Yes please," He said. I got off the bed and made my way to the door. I opened it when Ziggs said my name. "Kennen," Ziggs said, I turned back around to face Ziggs on the bed. "Thank you." He said to me. I nodded and opened the door, going out into the hall. I closed the door behind me and made my way down to the livingroom. I could see that it was dark out now. Teemo was on the couch, watching the TV.

"What did you do?" He asked as I entered the room.

"Comforted Ziggs. He feels really bad about this." I said to Teemo as I sat next to him. He sighed.

"I feel so bad for them. It made me think, this whole thing." Teem said to me, turning his body to face mine.

"About what?" I asked him, he sighed.

"I just never want this to happen to us, Kennen. It broke my heart seeing the strongest relationship I have ever seen in my life break before our eyes, even if it was permanently or temporarily." Teemo said in a quiet tone. I nodded and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Teemo," I said quietly, Teemo turned his gaze up to mine. "I hope so too, but look. I want to tell you that I love you as much as I can, and I hope that we never end up fighting over something like this. I don't want this to happen to us, ever." I said to him, he gave me a small smile.

"I love you too." He said, giving me a kiss and wrapping his arms around me, placing his chest in the side of my arm. I placed my cheek against his, letting him take in my warmth. He eventually ended up slinking his head to my lap, where I began to massage it. We watched the TV in silence, hearing about the latest issues happening around Valoran. Teemo gave off a little yawn.

"Fall asleep if you want, Teemo. It's alright." I said to him, massaging his ears. He gave off a little purr as I did so, it was the cutest noise I had ever heard.

"I like that very much so, Kennen. It's relaxing me." Teemo said, purring a bit more.

"I guess I found your sweet spot." I said, leaning my head down and kissing his head. He gave off purrs as I massaged his ears, eventually going quiet when he fell asleep. I leaned my body back on the couch, trying to get comfortable to fall asleep. It took me a while to finally fall asleep, still massaging Teemo while he quietly purred in his sleep. It took me about ten minutes to fall asleep after switching getting comfortable, being bored to death by the news cast about 'The evils of ticks and worms.'

* * *

"Guys, wake up," Ziggs said. I opened my eyes, seeing that Ziggs was standing in front of the TV. "Good morning." He said, shining us a small smile.

"Good morning." I said back, looking around and eventually down to my lap, where Teemo's head was. He was still sleeping. I shook him awake. He mumbled a bit as he began to open his eyes, looking around.

"What now?" Teemo asked, his voice a bit gruff.

"Sorry, just that I made breakfast and everything already." Ziggs said, nervously scratching the back of his head. The TV was turned off behind him.

"It's fine." I said, trying to lift Teemo off of me. He got the message and sat up on the couch, rubbing his eyes.

"Man, am I hungry." He said, getting up and making his way to the kitchen. Ziggs stayed where he was, looking at me.

"Thanks again, Kennen." Ziggs said, giving me a small smile.

"It's nothing, although if you want Teemo and I can stay here to comfort and keep you company." I said to him, he nodded.

"Yes please. I'd like that." He said to me. I gave him a smile and got up. We both made our way into the kitchen were Teemo was hungrily eating as his food. I sat down next to him, being on the side closest to the window. Ziggs sat across me. We began to eat in silence, awkwardness surrounding us.

"Are you sure you want us to stay?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

"Yes please. I won't be able to get through this alone." He said to us, we nodded.

"Alright. Just hope for the best, okay? Stay positive, it's all you can do." I said to Ziggs who nodded. His eyes moved a bit as he talked to me, making me curious. He stared at the window behind us, confusing us. A shadow passed, darkening the kitchen for a split second. Teemo and I turned around, looking out the window. The shadow had passed quickly, making us miss it.

"Someone's here." Ziggs said. As if almost on cue, the doorbell rang. Ziggs got up and made his way to the door, opening it.

"I have a few questions for you Professor Ziggs..." The voice at the door said in a stern tone. It was a female's voice that I didn't recognize at first.

"Who is it?" I whispered to Teemo whose mouth was open in shock.

He only said one word. A word that made my heart skip a beat. "Caitlyn."

This wasn't good.


	8. Finally Home

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in two days...been trying to get my ELO up...hehe.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, and yeah, there it is. :3**

**Hope you guys enjoy it, and as always, reviewing = awesomeness.**

* * *

"Caitlyn?" I whispered back. It sounded like Teemo had lied with the tone of voice he had used.

"Yes, Caitlyn, I'd recognize that voice anywhere." He whispered back, I could hear Ziggs as he spoke loudly at the door.

"S-S-Sheriff!" Ziggs said in a shocked tone, I could hear Caitlyn clear her throat.

"Excuse me, Professor, but are you alone?" Caitlyn asked in a heavy accent.

"I-I'm not, sheriff." Ziggs said. I could hear the fear in his voice. Teemo and I stared at each other as we heard them talk.

"Well, not to be rude or anything, but what I have to tell you has to be done in private. No one else except us two can hear this." Caitlyn explained. Ziggs appeared in the doorway.

"Hey guys…" He said quietly, Teemo interrupted.

"Yes, we know, we'll be leaving." Teemo said as he got up. Ziggs nodded.

"Sorry guys. I really wanted you guys to stay, but that's not going be possible." Ziggs said quietly as he looked down at the floor. Teemo went up to Ziggs and brought him into a hug.

"It's alright," He said as he let go. The hug was really quick. "Just be careful with Caitlyn, alright? Who knows what she wants, she's not all that trusted with us yordles, you know." Teemo explained, Ziggs gave a quiet chuckle and nodded.

"Yes. Now do go, alright? Drive safely." Ziggs said as he faced me. I nodded and stood up. We quickly made our way out of the kitchen and down the hall to the stairs, making sure we didn't look back to the sheriff at the door. Teemo and I made our way up the stairs and into our guest bedroom, closing the door behind us.

"Do you trust Caitlyn being here?" I asked as I began to pick up my stray clothes.

"Yes and no. She wouldn't stoop low enough to chase someone to their home if she was looking to kill, but you never know. I feel that she's here for business." Teemo said as he began to pick his clothes up, too.

"I guess you're right," I said back as I began to stuff my clothes into my suitcase. The house shook a bit as the backdoor closed. Caitlyn and Ziggs were going into the backyard. "Do you know where the car is?" I asked as I tried to make the clothes fit into the suitcase so they wouldn't stop it from closing.

"The left side of the house." Teemo said confidently, folding his clothes up all nicely. I didn't care for folding it, they were going to come out of their suitcase anyway.

"Alright." I said back, finally being able to close the suitcase. I felt a tinge of accomplishment. I sat on the bed as I watched Teemo fold his clothes.

"Mind helping me?" He asked, looking up from his seat on the floor.

"Sorry, I'm not good at folding clothes. Unless you want me to give you bunched up clothes, I wouldn't ask for my help." I said back, laughing. Teemo gave me a nod, continuing his clothes folding. We sat in silence for ten minutes as Teemo folded his clothes, nothing else between us. Once he was finished we made our way out of the room and down the hall and stairs to the livingroom, going out the front door. The massive field in front of us greeted us, blowing in the wind. We went to the left of the house, going around the round shape of the home. The green car was sitting there, almost blending into the grass. I could hear the echo of Caitlyn and Ziggs' voice as they spoke, bouncing off the walls and trees.

"Finally, we get to go back to my home. As much as I hate to leave our home for a few days and Ziggs' needs, I'll be glad to be back home." Teemo said happily as he opened the car door. I got the keys out of my suitcase, forgetting that I had put them in there. I opened my side and threw my suitcase into the empty backseat, closing the door as I got on. I adjusted the chair as much as it could, I had adjusted it during the date to leave space for Ziggs and Rumble. I put the key in it's slot, roaring the engine to life.

"So, where do you exactly live?" I asked as I began to drive the car forward on the grass, going to the right of the house where the path leading out of the forest was.

"Just go past Gazebo's for right now." Teemo confidently said as he watched the house pass by us as we slowly made our way to the opening. I didn't want to go too fast right now, fearing that I would turn into the mud pits in front of the home or the home itself. We finally got into the path, getting under the cover of the trees as we went through the natural tunnel.

"Alright, that sounds pretty far, though." I said as we began going through the tunnel. I was speeding us up.

"It is. From here, that is, it's an issue with my home, but I love it nonetheless. Living in the suburbs isn't all that bad, everyone is tight knit, so it comes with benefits." Teemo said happily, looking my way. I didn't want to pry my eyes off of the road ahead of us. We made it through the tunnel fast, getting to the city itself. I made my way onto the streets of Bandle, turning right at the intersection. The long road to the suburbs was ahead of us. We sat in silence as I drove down the street, passing few vehicles and pedestrians. Teemo began to fiddle with the buttons on the dashboard, pressing some and testing what they did. The first one he pressed was the one for the radio. It made the car feel more lively with the quiet music that was playing from the radio. It was one of Sona's concerts.

"I love Sona's music." I happily said as I looked onward for anyone who'd think of crossing the street.

"Really? So you'd love to go to a Sona concert?" Teemo curiously asked as he watched me look onward.

I nodded. "Of course. Sona's amazing," I said back happily, Teemo gave me a nod back. We sat in silence, listening to the beautiful music played by Sona. We finally got near Gazebo's, but we never took the turn into the parking lot before the mountain, we just kept going on the street. "So what's after that?" I asked Teemo who's gaze turned from the side window to me.

"Just keep going, suburbs, ya know." Teemo said to me, laughing. I nodded and kept my gaze on the road ahead of me. The sun was at it's midpoint now, but going by faster. Fall was beginning to seep in, shortening the days slowly. We finally reached the point where the city began to lessen, more homes appearing and more empty spaces between homes. This part of the city, if you can still call it the city, seemed more calm and slow-paced. A few of the people sitting outside on their porches watched as we passed in our green car, a few raising an eyebrow or eyeing us as we passed.

"Are we far?" I asked as the song had ended. It was a ten minute piece. I always liked the fact that Sona had long songs.

"Kind of. We're a lot closer, but still pretty far." Teemo said as he turned a dial on the dashboard, changing the stations we were listening to.

"Alright, I guess," I said back. The houses that we were passing now looked different now, a few had less of the tower, lanky appearance that the homes in the heart of Bandle had, a few were squarer and larger in width and length. They looked a little but like modern human homes, a few of them even had driveways, but they were still yordle sized. "Your home isn't in the middle of nowhere, is it? Like Ziggs'?" I asked curiously, Teemo had changed the radio to a station that was playing the newest, hippest music. The music of the newest generation was terrible.

"No, not at all, I still have neighbors. I could never live in the middle of nowhere like Ziggs, especially surrounded by a greywood forest, who knows what lurks in those." Teemo said as he looked out his side mirror. His sentence made me chuckle.

"Alright then. Just tell me if you need to turn or something, I won't be able to get to your house without your guidance." I said to Teemo who laughed.

"Of course, duh." He said back. I laughed back. We sat in silence for most of the rest of the trip, until Teemo spoke up to tell me to turn left at some random corner. At this point, there were few homes now, and massive acres of what looked like empty farmland of the homes around. I wasn't sure if Teemo lived on some ranch or something. Teemo told me to take another right at some random home, I wasn't sure how Teemo knew his way around here.

"So, how long have you lived here?" I asked curiously as we passed a house that had land that seemed to never end.

"For as long as I can remember, always lived at home, alone." Teemo said in a somber tone.

"Well you're not alone anymore." I said happily, Teemo flashed me a smile and a giggle.

"And I'm happy for that. Oh, here, stop right here, go in the dirt driveway, this is the place." Teemo said pointing to a home. The walls of this home were red, and they were made of wood panels. It was also squared shape like a human home, but yordle sized. It looked really quaint and cozy.

"What a cute place." I happily said as I began to near the car to the dirt driveway.

"Thanks, it has a massive backyard, along with a massive tree." Teemo said happily. I could see the leaves of the massive tree pop up behind the house. It must've been somewhat far from the house, since I could barely see it, but I could tell how big it was from the front. I stopped once the car was parallel to the house. The dirt road seemed to go on forever, going through the massive backyard of the home. The front yard of the house was big, too. It had a small oak tree that had a tire swing. It seemed childish, but it gave the home a cozy feeling.

"This place is so adorable, I already feel at home." I said happily as I reached in the backseat for my bag. Teemo did the same, and we exited the car at the same time.

"Thanks, you'll love the house. It's a simple one-floored home that's kind of a ranch-style home, not sure how to explain. I know too much about human architecture." Teemo said nervously as we made our way down the stone path in front of the house, up to the front door.

"Well, that's not a bad thing. At least you know enough about your interesting home," I said as I touched the red wood panels of the house. Teemo began rummaging through the bush to the right of the door, he brought out a rock and slid the bottom to the side, revealing a key. "Sneaky." I said in a teasing tone, Teemo shot me a smile and a laugh.

"Thanks," He said back as he slid the key into the keyhole of the door. He opened the door, revealing a somewhat big white hallway, the walls of the house were a neutral gray. This hall gave me a calming feeling. Teemo stepped onto the white carpet, taking off his shoes at the entrance. "Not to be a prickly prick, but I like to keep my white carpet white." Teemo said nervously as he took off his shoes. I nodded.

"It's fine, it looks beautiful white." I said back happily. Teemo nodded. I took off my shoes quicker than him, taking in the site of the long hallway. To the left of the hallway was a small room with a doorway, there were two glass windows to the sides of the doorway, showing the inside of the room. All it contained was a small room with two couches and a sidetable with a lamp. Nothing all that special. Across the hall from that room was another room, which was the main livingroom. It was a lot bigger and open, two couches, a love seat and a big, fluffy chair were in this room, a coffee table in between them all. To the left wall was a bookcase filled with books, and across it past the chairs and coffee table were the windows that ran from the ceiling to the floor, covering the whole wall. Metal separated the window into five separate windows. The livingroom itself was really brightly lit because of the massive windows.

"You like?" Teemo asked as he went to the far wall from where we were at. I could see a couch and rug back there, the far wall from the doorway that led into the hallway had a built in bookshelf in the wall. I followed behind Teemo, seeing the grey toned couch that was facing this bookshelf. I wondered what it was doing there but I finally saw why…there was a fireplace in the wall, in the center and bottom of it, the built in bookshelf surrounding it.

"A fireplace? Wow, how pretty." I said as I approached the pearl white porcelain fireplace. It almost seemed to camouflage into the wall and carpet.

"It's wonderful during the winter. Which is good, because Fall is already coming, just look outside. It's dark out at this time," Teemo said as he turned to the windows. He was right, it was the middle of a sunset right now. "Besides, there's more to this house." Teemo said happily, grabbing my hand. He led me into a doorway that was to the right of the bookshelf to the left wall. It led into a kitchen, but it wasn't an ordinary kitchen. It was a kitchen area inside a massive, open room. There was only a dining table and a few couches in this open space. The far wall had windows on it, revealing the massive backyard, along with the massive tree. It even had a sort of house on it.

"Woah." I said as I took in the room. It was so open and comfortable looking.

"I know." Teemo said happily, walking to the left wall of the room with his suitcase in hand. There was two doors there. He opened one of them and entered it. I followed behind him and entered the room, it was his bedroom. The room had a color scheme of blues, the carpet was a medium blue, while the walls were a more calming, light blue. He had a massive four poster against the right wall, with dark blue blankets and pillows.

"What a nice room." I said happily as I looked around. There was a massive wardrobe to the right of the door, and a dresser across the bed against the wall.

"Thanks. You can put your clothes in the dresser, although some of it may need to be washed. Separate it, alright?" He said to me as he smiled. He began to open his suitcase.

"Sounds good. How long are we staying here?" I asked curiously, Teemo shrugged.

"Not exactly sure, but it wouldn't hurt to unpack. We can go to Ionia later, alright?" He said happily to me. It was almost as he read my mind. I shone him a big smile.

"Alright, that sounds perfect." I said happily as I began to open my suitcase. Teemo got out his toiletries and went into a doorway to the right of the dresser. I guessed that it led into a bathroom. I began to separate my clothes, placing the clean ones into the empty drawers. I guessed that Teemo didn't use this dresser. Teemo came back into the room and began to put some of his clothes into the wardrobe in silence. We spent about ten minutes unpacking, silence between us. Once we were done, we tossed our suitcases into a corner of the room and sat on the bed.

"I don't feel like showering." Teemo said in a lazy tone, laying his body on the bed. I could see that it was dark out now through the window to the right of us as we faced the dresser.

"I don't either," I said, bringing my arms around Teemo's waist. He jumped a bit at the action. "I feel like spending quality time with you." I whispered quietly into his ear. I placed my hands on his ears and began to slowly massage the base of his ears, releasing purrs from Teemo's throat.

"K-Kenneeeeen." Teemo said quietly, purring the words.

"You like?" I said quietly, slowly massing his ears from behind him. He nodded and turned himself around, planting a kiss on my lips.

"It feels amaaazing." Teemo said as I massaged his ears.

"If only I had a sort of spot like yours that made me melt like putty." I said quietly as Teemo purred quietly. He nodded and threw me back on the bed, putting himself on top of me. He rubbed his muzzle against mine and began to kiss me, still purring as I massaged his ears. He thrusted his tongue into my mouth, wanting to take the dominant side this time. I didn't feel like arguing against Teemo's wishes right now, so I let him feel the inside of my mouth and my tongue as he rubbed it against mine. He pulled back from the kiss, still purring from my massaging. He didn't say anything and began to strip off his clothes slowly, taking off his shirt first and then his shorts and underwear, leaving him naked. He got on top of me again and continued to kiss me. I knew what Teemo was getting at now, so I slowly began to lower my mouth down his face and neck, down his chest and belly until I had him in my mouth. Teemo let out a loud groan, not purring anymore.

I slowly began to suck and pump at is, Teemo letting off a few moans and groans. He was massaging the top of my head, feeling the fur through his fingers. I began to speed up my pace, releasing more groans from Teemo as I did so. He quickly released into my mouth, letting me taste the salty liquid. It tasted better than I thought, and was something I could really get used to. I swallowed it quickly and looked up to Teemo who was smiling.

"What?" I asked, laughing to myself.

"Nothing, just…" Teemo said quietly as he reached his hands down on the hem of my shirt. He slipped it off of me in one swift motion, followed by his hands going down to my shorts. He unbuttoned them and took them off of me as quickly as he could, followed by my underwear.

"Look Teemo," I said quietly as he tossed my underwear aside. "Does it hurt?" I asked him curiously. I hadn't had my first time, and I wanted his experience on it first.

"At first," Teemo said landing a peck no my lips. "But you'll like it, you really will. I'll go slow, alright?" He said to me. I nodded and positioned myself on the bed, on my knees and hands. Teemo got behind me. We both seemed to take in a big breath at the same time. "Ready?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yes." I said back quietly. I felt Teemo slowly insert into me, making me cringe in the pain that came at first. It sent pain up my back, quickly melting into pleasure. Teemo slowly inserted himself into my slowly, until he was finished. He slowly began to thrust, making me moan louder. I let off a few moans as he did so, trying to get into the beat that Teemo had set.

"Oh Teemo." I quietly said as he did his thrusting. I didn't know it felt so good to be on the receiving end, but I still enjoyed being the giver. Teemo quickened his pace of his thrusting, letting a few more moans out of him and I. I released into my hand, not wanting to get it on the clean blankets of the bed. It seemed like an odd thing to do, but I couldn't help myself. A few seconds after I had let out my orgasm, Teemo did the same thing, releasing the warm liquid into me. It felt amazing, something that I want to feel again. We both collapsed on the bed, my hands still full of the liquid. We caught our breath slowly.

"Do you have something that I can wipe my hands with?" I asked curiously as I showed him my hand covered in the sticky liquid. Teemo laughed and handed me his shirt.

"I'm not going to put it on again, anyway. Doesn't really matter." He said to me, giving me his usual smile. I nodded back and wiped my hand off on it, tossing it on the pile of clothes to the side of the bed. Teemo began to pull back the blankets of the bed, revealing the lighter blue sheets that lay under the dark blue blankets. He got under the blanket and laid his head on the pillow, patting the space next to him.

"Alright," I said happily, pulling the blankets back on my side and getting under the blankets. I curled up next to Teemo, bringing him into my arms. His fur felt so soft and warm against mine, it almost felt ethereal. I placed my hands on his ears and began to massage them slowly, releasing purrs from Teemo. "I love you Teemo." I said quietly, planting a kiss on Teemo's lips.

"I love you too." He said back quietly, purring the words. Even though it was my first time, I couldn't help but feel like it wasn't. Teemo made me feel so special and good that it felt like my first time had happened, but it didn't. It made it feel more unique.

It made us more unique.


	9. The Tree

**Hiya!**

**Sorry that I didn't update for two days...got lazy on Fourth of July and went to a Foster the People concert yesterday (July 5th, for those that read this in the future.)**

**I barely made my deadline today to get this finished, but here it is!**

**This is a buildup to the next chapters, and in a way, a filler, but it still has lots of cute, yordle fluff. Something that I myself cannot get enough of.**

**Well, hope you enjoy it. Reviewing makes you awesome and yeah, here it is!**

* * *

The bed was empty the next morning. I guessed that Teemo was already up, happily making breakfast in his kitchen. I got up and put on my underwear and made my way to the massive room where the livingroom was. I saw that Teemo was working in the kitchen, quickly cooking. I slowly made my way into the kitchen area in the massive room, coming up behind him and placing my arms around his waist. He was wearing a simple black robe over his underwear. He jumped at me arms going around him. He turned his head so he could see me.

"Oh, you scared me there." He said happily, still keeping his body parallel to the stove he was working at.

"Good morning." I said as I felt up the soft cotton of the robe, Teemo giggled.

"You like that robe?" He curiously asked, I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Yes, very much so." I said quietly, planting a kiss on his cheek. He giggled, trying to keep his focus on the stove.

"Thanks for cheering me up so early, but I would really like to get this finished." Teemo said, shivering in pleasure as I planted kisses on his cheek and neck.

"Alright," I quietly said, planting one last kiss. "But I wanted to tell you how much I loved you." I quietly said. I let go of him and made my way to the marble counter with diner stools. The kitchen area had the color scheme of a blue and black on the counters along with a vibrant brown for the wood. I looked around the open space of the room, looking out to the backyard and eyeing the massive tree. You couldn't even see the leaves from inside where we were, it was massive. The trunk must've been as wide as this room. Teemo approached me and placed a plate in front of me, it had bacon, eggs and some sort of fries. It looked delicious.

"There you go, enjoy that beautiful breakfast." Teemo said, planting a kiss on the top of my head before going back to the stove to get his plate. I laughed and began to cut at my egg, putting it into my mouth and enjoying it's flavors.

"And as usual, you make really good breakfast." I said happily, eating some of my fries and more of my egg. Teemo sat across me on the marble counter. The windows and glass door leading to the backyard behind him. He sat down and smiled.

"You enjoying it?" He asked, still smiling.

"Of course, your food is always superb," I said back, smiling. He kept his smile wide as he ate. It was always a cute, warm smile that made me feel fuzzy inside. "Did I ever tell you to never stop smiling? You are absolutely adorable when you do that." I said to him, he nodded.

"Thanks. You're not too bad either," Teemo said back in a teasing tone. I looked up to him from my plate, he shone me a smile, showing off his lovely teeth. I chuckled and Teemo did too. "Just kidding. You're perfect." Teemo said in a serious tone. I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm perfect? Not at all, you are." I said back, eating more of my egg. He bit at his bacon and shook his head.

"How about this. We're both equally perfect and we both love each other very much." Teemo said to me, I shook my head and laughed.

"How about neither of us are perfect and we love each other more than most people can fathom." I said to Teemo. He nodded back and giggled.

"Alright, I guess. After we eat, you want to shower?" Teemo asked to me. I wasn't sure if Teemo was getting anywhere with this 'shower.'

"Sure." I said back. To be honest, I was in the mood for sex, and we _did _need to shower after last night. He smiled and nodded. We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence, followed by us taking our plates and placing them into the empty chrome sink. We made our way into Teemo's bedroom, where we picked out our clothes. I decided to wear a plan white and black striped shirt with white shorts, Teemo on the other hand felt different this morning, wearing a red shirt that had a bear on it along with red jeans of the same color with black suspenders. I couldn't wait to see him in the clothes, I knew he'd look adorable. We made our way into the bathroom and took of our little layers of clothing that was still on, going into Teemo's shower. It had a glass door and it was a more expensive model of shower, with places on the walls that released water along with the main one. Teemo began to turn the knobs of the shower, mainly since I didn't know how to work the thing. Turned on the side shower heads, letting them shoot the water onto us. It felt so nice.

"So what do you want to do." Teemo said seductively as he approached me, placing his arms on my hips.

"Love you, that's what I want to do." I said back, nipping at his pointed triangle ears. He giggled and planted a kiss on my lips, making me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Well that's a start," Teemo said back, bringing me into a hug. He placed his lips on mine and pushed his tongue into my mouth. We fought for control in the kiss, only to end up having me win. It was an easy victory, and Teemo complied happily. He liked it when I was the more dominant one. Teemo pulled back from the kiss, laughing and blushing under his furry face. We continued making out, our quite moans and water falling in the shower. Teemo's hands roamed down my chest and belly, until I felt him grab at me. He slowly began to pull, releasing moans from me. I pulled back from the kiss.

"You know how to work magic." I moaned, Teemo was still slowly pulling at me.

"Thank you." He said back, leaning in and planting his lips on me, his hands still slowly pulling at me. I moved my hands down to his backside, reaching them down until I felt at his rump. I squeezed it softly, releasing a moan from Teemo. I never had done this before, but I knew now that it was something that Teemo liked. Teemo kept pulling at me, speeding up his pace. I couldn't hold myself back anymore, so I let my orgasm out. I moaned as I released it, feeling better from the held back feeling. Teemo pulled back and laughed.

"What?" I asked as I slowly massaged his back.

"Nothing, just that you liked that, didn't you?" He asked me, I nodded and laughed.

"Yes. Now…" I said, as I grabbed Teemo's shoulders. I moved him towards the tiled wall of the shower, putting his chest against it. "You want to try something different?" I asked, my arms around his waist. I was rubbing up against his butt.

"Yeah, sure," He said, shivering and moaning the words a bit. He liked what I was doing to his butt right now. I laughed and slowly inched myself into him from behind, my hands on his belly, rubbing the fur in my hands. "Oh, that feels soooo good." Teemo said as he arched his head back as I slowly inched myself in. I laughed and reached my hands down from his belly, grabbing at him. He moaned as I placed my hand on him, slowly starting to pull at him, releasing moans. I had finished inching myself in, and began to slowly thrust as I pulled at him. I wanted to try something different, and this was it. I knew Teemo was enjoying himself, he released loud moans as I thrusted and pulled at him. Teemo leaned himself against the wall, trying to keep himself up. This felt differently from the usual way we had sex, but it felt just as good. Because of my pulling, Teemo had released quicker than he usually did, his warm liquid falling into my hand and onto the tile wall. I kissed him on the back of his neck as I began to speed up my thrusting.

"That feel good?" I asked, moaning the words. Teemo released a loud moan as I thrusted faster, trying to get my orgasm out.

"Y-Yes." He said, as he shivered as I slowly kissed at his neck. I quickly released my warm liquid into Teemo, let it seep into him. He gave off one last loud moan as I let out my orgasm, and I pulled out of him. I let my body drop onto the floor, tired and the afterglow of my orgasm left on me. It felt so good. Teemo laid next to me on the warm tile floor as the warm water fell onto us. I brought my arms around Teemo's belly and brought his body up to mine, his back against me chest. I kissed the back of his neck, releasing shivers as I did so. Teemo's body always felt good, especially when against mine. I could never get enough of it. Teemo turned his body so it faced me.

"I love you." I said quietly, kissing his forehead. He closed his eyes as I kissed him.

"I love you too, Kennen. I love you so much." He said back, bringing his body closer to mine. I couldn't get enough of the person I loved, and his body against mine felt so good.

* * *

Once we had gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed, we made our way to the backyard. Yes, Teemo had said that it was massive, but I didn't know how big it actually was, and it was massive! You can't get a good view of it from the front of the house or through the windows of the massive room, but it was massive, and the giant tree that stood it in the backyard was no exclusion. It towered over any building I had ever seen in my life, the branches and leaves of the tree covered an area that was probably over 200 feet. This tree was massive! We made our way to the tree, going under it's heavy shade as we made our way to the trunk of the tree. The trunk was also giant, dwarfing any tree I had seen in the past. We sat down on the grass at the base of the trunk, leaning our bodies back on the trunk. The shade of the massive branches and leaves made it the temperature under really cool, almost like we were inside.

I brought Teemo into my arms as we sat down. I was running my hand up and down his suspenders, feeling the material in my hands. I crossed my legs and Teemo sat down on my lap. He laid his head back onto my chest, hearing my heartbeat. I wrapped my arms around Teemo's belly and brought his back up against my chest. I placed my head on his shoulder, planting a kiss on his cheek to.

"I love you so much, Teemo." I said quietly, planting another kiss.

"I love you too." He said back, scooting his body a bit lower so his head was closer to my belly. Our attention was moved up to the leaves above us as they rustled. We both looked up to see what it was. We couldn't see anything through the thick amount of leaves and trees, so we ignored it. We looked ahead from where we were sitting at. We heard another loud rustle above us again, but we ignored it this time. Something popped up from the top of my vision, spooking me.

"Hiya!" The being said. It was Lulu, hanging from an indentation in the bark. I jumped at the sound of her voice and her face.

"Oh, hey, you scared me." I said, relieved that it was only Lulu. Teemo jumped in my lap, getting off me when Lulu spooked me.

"Oh, sorry. I was just looking for some Jylajugs in the tree, couldn't find any." Lulu said as she jumped off the trunk of the tree and landed in front of us.

"There's Jylajugs in my tree?" Teemo asked, almost as if he was actually concerned.

"There's Jylajugs in every tree, except yours for some reason. All I could find were Nuuggles and Frudruricks." Lulu said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that." Teemo said, unsure of how to respond to that. Lulu shrugged and giggled.

"Whatever. I wanted to invite you to tea at my tree." Lulu said happily, jumping in place at the excitement of us going to her home.

"Oh?" I asked, Teemo laughed.

"Yes, we would like that. Where is it?" Teemo asked, Lulu giggled.

"You silly. I just can't tell you. You'll know when you'll know, alright?" Lulu said, crossing her arms.

"Sure." Teemo said back, shrugging.

"Alright. I'm off to find Jylajugs. Bye guys!" She said happily, sticking her staff in the ground and jumping off it onto the trunk of the tree. She used her staff to somehow scale the trunk of the massive tree. Teemo got back on my lap, getting into his old position. An orange leaf slowly feel out of the tree, landing right onto Teemo's chest.

"Autumn's here." Teemo said, picking up the orange leaf. I looked up to the tree and saw that all the leaves of the tree instantly turned orange in one instant, almost like someone snapped their fingers and commanded it to do that.

"Woah." I said, looking in awe to all the leaves.

"It's the magic of this tree. It's leaves instantly change when mother nature decides that Autumn is here, and it apparently is. Man, I love fall." Teemo said happily, placing his hand on my thigh. He began to slowly rub it.

"Well, that's actually pretty amazing. All I'm really excited for is winter. Although, fall is good to. " I said, looking up at the tree as a few leaves began to slowly fall.

"Me too. Just because I'm with you." Teemo said, turning his face and planting a kiss on my cheek. The sunset had begun.

"You want to go in? The days coming to a close, and I want to snuggle with you in your bed." I said happily, Teemo nodded and got off of me. He reached his hand out to me and I took it. He helped me up and we made our way back into the house, hands interlocked. We made our way into the house through the sliding glass doors and made our way into Teemo's bedroom. Once inside, we slowly began to strip off our clothes down to our underwear. We made our way under the blankets of the bed, where I grabbed Teemo and brought him into my arms. His fur felt so soft and nice against mine, I couldn't get enough of it. I placed my hands on his head and began to massage the base of his ears, making Teemo purr.

"That feels good." Teemo purred, closing his eyes as he let me massage his ears.

"You're so adorable when you purr," I said, leaning my head in and planting a kiss on his forehead. "I love it." I said, still massaging his ears. Teemo wrapped his arms around my belly, taking in my comfort and embraces.

"Keep doing that, it's so calming and relaxing. I can fall asleep like this." Teemo said, purring quietly. I planted one last kiss on his lips, making Teemo giggle quietly.

"Good night. And remember, I love you a lot, alright?" I said quietly, as I massaged Teemo's ears still.

"I love you too." Was the only thing Teemo said back. He placed his head on my chest, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel Teemo's purr vibrations on my chest as I massaged his ears. I couldn't believe how much I loved this yordle, someone who felt so special to me and unique.

I wanted him to be mine forever.


	10. An Ionian's Heart

**I'm doing author notes at the end of this chapter, since I don't want to reveal anything. See you then!**

**Enjoy the chapter! It's length is superb.**

* * *

_Three days later…_

I had woken up to Teemo's cream colored arms around my waist. I felt so refreshed this morning, and I couldn't get enough of sitting around the house, cuddling and talking with Teemo. I turned my body, getting face to face with Teemo. He looked so peaceful and happy when sleeping, his eyes closed shut and his face sporting a small smile. I planted a small kiss on his forehead, stirring Teemo from his sleep.

"Good morning." I said quietly, rubbing at the cream colored fur on his chest. He let out a quiet moan and began moving his body, telling me that he was awake.

"Good morning." He said back, sitting up on the bed. I smiled at the thoughts of last night. We decided to call off sex for a while until last night, and it felt more amazing than the first time. All we spent doing is kissing and cuddling during our fast from kissing.

"Last night was more amazing than expected, isn't that just odd?" I asked him, chuckling a bit to myself. His smile grew bigger and he nodded.

"Taking sex away for a while really did wonders." Teemo boldly said back, I nodded and laughed, looking down at Teemo's naked body and mine as we sat on the bed. I moved my hand to his back and began to slowly rub his fur.

"Yes it did. I'm hungry, and not to be a rusher, but I'm really hungry." I said to him as I patiently sat on my bed. He giggled back.

"Yeah, sure, I have no problem with getting up to make food right now, I'm hungry myself." Teemo said back, getting up from the bed.

"Thanks." I said back, getting off of the bed. I put back my underwear and followed Teemo to the kitchen. He was wearing his robe over his underwear. I sat down on the stool on the inside of the counter and turned my body so I could watch Teemo as he cooked. He began to take out pans and turned on the stove, ready to make food.

"So…" Teemo said awkwardly, trying to break the ice that had recently come up.

"So I wanted to ask you about the whole trip to Ionia, I really want to talk you." I said in a fast tone. Teemo turned his head back and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, you want to take me to Ionia and introduce me to your 'family.'" He said to me, turning his gaze back to the stove. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"Yes. I really want to take you, and I think we should go soon, before winter comes and ships won't be able to take us." I said to him.

"Alright, I guess that makes sense, but we can't just leave today or tomorrow, we're still awaiting the invite to Lulu's place." Teemo said to me. Oh yeah…I had forgotten about that.

"Oh, right. Kind of forgot." I said back nervously, he laughed as he began to cook up some bacon.

"It's been three days, why wouldn't you remember? Besides, this 'you'll know when you'll know' deal has gotten me tired, we better know soon." Teemo said in a childish tone. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, that is kind of annoying," Was the only thing I said back. We then sat in silence, only hearing the crackle of the pan as the bacon and eggs cooked. The smell made me a lot hungrier. I silently watched as Teemo moved about the stove, finishing up the cooking. He took out two plates from his cabinets and served the breakfast. He sat across from me on the counter, a smile n his face. We ate in silence, something that felt awkward yet comforting at the same time. I looked up from my plate and looked over to Teemo, whose full attention was on his breakfast, which was being eaten with a happy smile. I broke the silence.

"Do have an issue at all with me basically dragging you to Ionia?" I asked him. I felt like the question was necessary, since I had basically told him that he was going to Ionia with me, even if he wanted to or not.

"Not at all, Kennen. Really, don't worry, I'm absolutely fine with it, I mean, I brought you here to my home, all that's left is for me to show you the place that you live at." Teemo said back. I nodded back, biting at my bacon.

"Alright, I'm actually very excited, if you haven't noticed." I said back to Teemo, looking past him to the window behind him that showed the massive tree in the backyard. The silence came back, and we ate comfortably until something caught my attention in the window. Something was trying to get through the window, it was a tiny sort of butterfly. I couldn't really tell what it was, so I got up and began making my way around the curved counter of the kitchen, going into the carpet of the massive room and towards the door.

"What is it, Kennen?" Teemo asked curiously from the marble counter. I didn't say anything back, only opening the door to see what it was. It was a purple butterfly, with wings, two arms and two pointy legs…it was Pix!

"Pix, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking back into the house. Teemo was sitting at the counter, his body turned to see what I was doing. He had a confused look on his face. Pix didn't say anything, just coming towards me with a rolled up paper in his hands. He showed it to me. I took it from him and opened it up, reading what it said.

_My dearest two._

_ I am dearly sorry for not coming in person to tell you this, so I sent Pix. I wanted to tell you that the way to my home is through the massive tree in the backyard. You must go to the left side of the tree and push in one of the knots in the trunk. It'll slide a part of the trunk away and lead you into a portal to my home. Be careful, a Snuggle Poodle may attack you from the tree, despite having a cute name, they're vicious creatures that will eat anything, including yordles. I'll be waiting here with my tea ready, and I am gladly looking forward to you two's visit. I do apologize if this letter feels too formal, Pix was being a jerk about my writing it a better format._

_ Other than that, I'll happily wait here for you two, and do be careful when crossing the portal, who knows what could go awry. Until then,_

_ Lulu._

I looked up from the letter to Pix who was fluttering his wings with his arms crossed.

"Thank you, I'll be sure for us to go soon." I said to Pix. Pix nodded his head back and began to fly upwards and above the house. I had no idea where he was going, and why he didn't take the portal that Lulu spoke about in the letter. I went back into the house, sliding the glass door shut.

"What was that about?" Teemo asked me from the sink. He was done with his food and was placing the plate in the sink.

"Pix came with directions to Lulu's home. She put a lot of buildup with the mystery she put behind us figuring out where she lived, when Pix just came along." I said loudly as I chuckled. I made my way to my plate, finishing up what little food was left.

"That's so true. So, how do we get there?" He asked curiously as he set on the stool next to me, turning to face me.

"You push in this knot on the left side of the tree's trunk and it'll reveal a portal." I said to Teemo who nodded back.

"Didn't know my tree had portals. I knew it was different, but portals? Really?" He asked back, chuckling a bit.

"Tell me about it," I said back as I got up with my plate in hand. I took it to the sink and placed it in the left side that had Teemo's plate. I looked back to Teemo who was looking over at me from the stool. "You want to go shower or something? So we can go to Lulu's? She's really set on us going." I said to him. He nodded back and smiled.

"Sure. Although I'm not in any mood for sex at all." Teemo said back, shrugging nervously.

"No worries, I'm not really either. The sexual drive I had before last night is gone, and it'll be a while until it comes back. You've basically got me accustomed to it, with no sex and all." I said back, chuckling as I leaned over my left hand that was placed on the edge of the sink.

"Yeah, it does that. Shall we go now?" He curiously asked me. I nodded and we made our way out of the kitchen area to the door that led into Teemo's bedroom. I made my way to the dresser and picked out a green and white striped shirt along with some green jeans the same color of the green, along with some white suspenders. I always liked wearing suspenders, I wasn't exactly sure why, though. Teemo decided to wear a purple sort of V-neck shirt with black jeans that were skinnier than his usual type.

"Now to take a shower." I said sighing to myself as we went into the shower. It'd be harder than usual to take a shower since I had desires, but we agreed not to act upon them.

* * *

"So how do we do this?" Teemo asked as we sat on his bed, dressed and dried after our shower.

"Just go to the left of your tree. You of all people should know, it's _your _tree." I said back, laughing. He nodded and we made our way out of his room and out the backdoor of the house to the tree. We walked in silence the tree, which had lots of orange leaves falling from it. The first sign of fall to come. We went to the left of the tree, looking for the knot.

"I see no knot." Teemo said, studying the trunk of the tree. I ran my hand along the tree trunk, trying to find any deformations in the trunk. I looked up to the higher parts of the trunk as I felt it up. I could finally see the knot, at the height of about two yordles.

"There." I said pointing up to the knot. Teemo looked up and sighed.

"That's too high." He said, sighing to himself. I laughed and shrugged.

"Uhh, yeah it is. Try to get on my shoulders?" I asked, kneeling a bit.

"Sure." He said back as I knelt. He climbed up on me, adjusting himself on my shoulders as he sat on my shoulders. I slowly began to stand up, my body struggling with the weight of Teemo. I consider myself being in better shape than most people, but I had trouble with this.

"Okay, just try to reach it." I said with strain in my tone. He nodded and reached his hand up as I straightened my legs. My legs began to slowly shake under his weight, all I could hope for is that he reached it. I heard something move and began to see the wood in front of me slide up, revealing a purple swirling vortex. I quickly brought myself onto my knees, hitting one of them on the part of the trunk that reached the floor. Teemo quickly got off me and I brought myself into the fetal position, grabbing my knee.

"What's wrong?" Teemo asked me, as I lay on my back, my left knee in my two hands.

"Hurt my knee." I said back, holding back tears. He came down to his knees and brought me into his arms.

"I'm sorry. You're the stronger one of us, I thought you'd be able to handle doing that long enough for me to press the knot. You almost made it, until you dropped yourself onto the bark." He said quietly, kissing at the side of my head as I held onto my knee. I let a tear out. I dropped my whole weight onto my knee, and it killed at the moment. He kissed my forehead and comforted me as I let small tears out. My whole pride just plummeted in one second, going from confident when holding Teemo's weight under me to just gone.

"Teemo." I choked out, tears in my eyes. I looked up over his looking body as he hugged me body.

"It's alright, you're not going to die." Teemo said quietly, chuckling. I couldn't help but laugh. The laugh almost seemed to bring my mood back up.

"Yeah, you're right," I said as I wiped the tears that remained at my eyes. "It just hurt a lot, especially under all the weight." I said as I sat up. Teemo had let go of me at this point. I rubbed at my injured knee, trying to rub away the pain.

"Well, can you get up?" He asked, I shrugged and began to slowly lift myself up. I put all the weight on my right leg, not trying to put anything on the injured, left knee.

"I can limp, that's enough. It was my left one, so I'll have no issue." I said looking to me left at Teemo. He had his right arm under my shoulder, propping me up.

"At least put weight on it to see if you can walk." Teemo said to me. I nodded and slowly inched my left foot down to the floor. I slowly began to put weight on it, making me wince.

"Not really." I said, lifting my left leg up slowly. Teemo shook his head.

"Such a shame, we can't really go with Lulu anymore." Teemo said, I scoffed and laughed.

"This isn't stopping me. I'm a yordle of my word, and I'm going to go for tea at her house." I said proudly, lifting my head up proudly. Teemo laughed and kissed my left cheek.

"That is why I love you. Now, let's go," Teemo said, slowly helping me to the portal as I limped. It took us a while, since it wasn't exactly easy for me to walk. "You sure you want to go?" Teemo asked me again, worry in his voice. We were about two feet away from the portal. I could hear the hum of it as the purple mass vibrated and warped.

"We're almost there, why not? Besides, the trip back to the house is a lot longer, and who knows if Lulu can help me." I said to him, he nodded and smiled.

"You're right. Come on, we're almost there." Teemo said, using himself as my left leg. We slowly made our way to the portal, until we were a few inches away from it. I could make our some shapes through the portal, which I guessed was Lulu's home.

"Alright, let's go in." I said to Teemo, he nodded and we slowly limped into the portal. I expected the portal to be a sort of portal that sent you through a tunnel, filled with clocks or hourglasses and swirling circles around you. But I was glad to know that it was a sort of…teleported, taking you to the location that was on the other side of the portal. One second we were outside near the tree, and the next we were in Lulu's home. I looked around the small room we were in. Across from us was a bench with a blanket draped over it for sitting on, to the right of that was a rocking chair which Lulu was sitting at. There was a window behind the rocking chair, showing me rainbow colored leaves. To the right of that was a ladder that led up and down to different floors. To the left of the bench was a bookshelf filled with books for potions, spells and hexes. The walls looked purple and woody…were we inside a tree? To the right and left of us in the portal were different knick and knacks on the wall, everything from candles to portraits and all sorts of framed creatures that Lulu has caught.

"You made it!" Lulu said happily, standing up from the rocking chair. Teemo and I laughed. "What's wrong?" She asked as she examined me with me bent knee.

"He hurt his knee lifting me up to press the knot." Teemo explained, she 'ah'ed and walked to the bookshelf, taking out a giant, green book.

"What is that?" I asked, struggling to not fall with the weight on my right leg.

"A book for potions to heal." Lulu bluntly said back. She walked to the middle of the room, book in hand, and knelt down on the floor. She placed his head against the floor and whispered something, making the floor stir. She stood and stepped away. The floor of the room slid open and something began to rise from the floor. It was a sort of table, filled with potions and ingredients of all sorts.

"Is this going to take long?" I asked impatiently as she began to rummage through the potion bottles and jars of ingredients.

"It shouldn't," She said back. She was lifting bottles up and studying them as she quietly said words like 'Plumpmoose Snout' or 'Ellee's Tail' to herself. She began to mix a few of the ingredients into a small vial. It took about five minutes, where she made her way to Teemo and I at the bench. We had migrated to the bench since the pressure on my right leg was too much. She opened the vial and got on her knees, looking at me jean covered knee. "Lift your jeans." She ordered in a happy tone. It sounded demanding yet calming. I followed her command and began to roll up my jeans, revealing my furry legs as I brought it up. I brought up over my knee, showing the red and swollen part.

"Ouch." Teemo said from my right, wincing at the swollen body part.

"That looks painful. Hopefully this'll fix it." Lulu said as she inched the vial closer to me knee. She turned it over my knee, letting the bright green liquid fall into it. I winced and yelped in pain as it stung my knee.

"Ow! That hurts!" I said, jumping a little bit as she poured it over my knee.

"Calm. Once all of the liquid is out of the vial the stinging should stop. It's for the better." She said to me. I obediently nodded back and looked at my knee as the swelling seemed to slowly go down, almost like it was deflated.

"Looking better already." I positively said as I looked at me knee. The stinging was gone and Lulu had taken the vial away from my knee, placing it on the table in the middle of the room. We watched as my knee's swelling went down to the size where you couldn't see it anymore through my fur.

"There, try to put weight on it." Lulu said to me. I sighed and sat up, all my weight on my right leg. I slowly inched my left leg to the wood floor, scared of the pain to come. There was no pain as I touched it to the floor, so I slowly began to put weight on it. It didn't hurt at all. I spread my weight evenly between my two legs, even crouching to test if they were good.

"Wow, thanks." I said happily as I leaned over and began to bring my pant leg down.

"You're welcome," Lulu said back happily. She sat back on the rocking chair, taking out a tea kettle from the back of the side table to the left of her. She brought out two purple teacups along with it. "Tea?" She asked, showing us the kettle and cups.

"Of course. That's what we came here for." I said to her, laughing at my statement. Teemo nodded and Lulu poured some tea into the teacups. She handed us the teacups and smiled.

"It's Quazza tea." She said to us as if we knew.

"Sure, like I know what that is." I said back in a teasing tone. Lulu smiled and gave a guffaw.

"Quazza is a berry. It's poisonous unless cooked right," She said to us. I looked at the dark red liquid in my teacup, worried now after she said that. "Don't worry, I cooked it right. I already drank two cups." She said, taking a sip of her tea. I nodded and put the teacup to my lips, tilting it to let the tea in. It tasted sweet and smooth, almost like bananas and cream.

"This is good." I said back, taking another massive sip of my tea.

"This is more than good, it's amazing!" Teemo said from my right.

"It's the magic of Quazza," Lulu said as she placed her teacup on the side table and crossed her legs. "So, what's going with you two? Anything planned?" She asked, Teemo and I looked at each other and smiled.

"We're planning to leave for Ionia soon." I said to Lulu, she raised an eyebrow and cracked a mischievous smile.

"Oh? And how do you plan on going?" She asked us, I shrugged and looked to Teemo, almost asking him for the answer.

"Boat. The usual." Teemo said back, Lulu laughed and took a sip of her tea.

"Well, I can get you guys to Ionia. A faster method than boats, too." Lulu said to us. I looked at Teemo, a confused look on both of our faces. I looked back to Lulu who had was twiddling with her fingers.

"How so?" I asked her, she laughed and got up and made her way to the portal that had brought us here in the first place.

"A portal like this. It's in another room." She said, pointing to the portal.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you have a portal to Ionia?" I asked Lulu, she giggled and made her way back to her rocking chair in which she sat in.

"Because I visit Shen all the time." She said to her. I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"No you don't I have never seen you around the Kinkou Order's Headquarters." I said to her in disbelief. She shook her head and laughed.

"That's because I'm secretive when I visit. I'm best friends with Shen, and visit him regularly." She said to me. I laughed and leaned back on the bench, pressing my back against the purple bark wall.

"I don't believe you. I need to see it first." I said to her. She shrugged and laughed.

"Whatever, I can when you leave. When were you guys thinking of leaving?" She curiously asked us, taking a sip of her tea.

"Later this week." Teemo said to me from my left. I turned to him and whispered.

"Do you mind if we leave today? If she has a portal, we can leave in no time." I said to Teemo. He placed his finger on his chin, his sign of thinking.

"Sure. My home's getting boring, anyway." He said to me. I smiled and kissed his forehead. I turned back to Lulu who was too busy studying the portal across the room.

"Can we go today? I mean, it _is _your portal." I said to Lulu. She laughed and nodded.

"Sure. If you guys want, you can go back home right now to pack up. Just come back over here and I'll take you through the portal." Lulu said to us. We nodded and got up.

"Thanks so much Lulu, you're a time saver." I said to her as Teemo and I made our way to the portal on the other side of the room.

"No problem. Anything for my favorite yordles." She said to us, smiling. We smiled back and went through the portal.

* * *

"Ready?" I asked Teemo as we approached the portal in the tree, suitcases filled with clothes in hand.

"Yes. I'm excited to see where you live." Teemo said as he looked up at the darkened sky. It was just after sunset right now.

"You'll like it." I said to him, smiling. I walked through the portal and Teemo followed. Lulu was on her rocking chair, reading a book that had a picture of some horned rabbit on it.

"There you two are. Thought you weren't coming." Lulu said to us as she placed the book on her side table. We laughed and made our way to Lulu.

"Well here we are." I said to Lulu. She nodded and stood up.

"Alright. Ready to leave?" She asked us. We nodded and she smiled back. "Alright, follow me." She said as she walked to the ladder. She climbed down, disappearing from view. Teemo and I shrugged at each other and made our way to the ladder, looking down the opening to go down. The floor under us was the ground floor, so we didn't have to worry about our suitcases falling into a different floor. I dropped my suitcase through the opening and climbed down. Teemo followed and we looked around the ground floor. It was a livingroom, with a couch, side table and fireplace. The door was across from the ladder. Lulu was standing at the fire place. She smacked the wood of the fire place, making the inside of it light up a type of gold and red.

"There you go. Just step inside and you'll be at the Kinkou HQ." Lulu said to us smiling. We made approached the portal which was tall enough for us to go through.

"You're not coming?" I asked her, she shook her head.

"Not today. I will some other day to visit you guys and Shen. If you ever want to come back here to go home or something, just look for me. I'm the only one that can activate the portal at the HQ." Lulu said to us. We nodded and understanding and stepped through the portal.

The feeling of home enveloped me as I stepped into the purple hallway of the HQ. I looked up and down it. I was in the main hall. I looked behind me, the portal was still swirling. Teemo hadn't gone through it. I looked ahead of me, seeing the entrance to the HQ. I saw that the sunset was barely beginning. Time zones did wonders, sometimes. I could see the massive purple staircase the led down to Ionia. The HQ was on a massive hill, and the only way to it was up a giant staircase that consisted of about 500 steps. Maybe even more. I heard a footstep behind me and saw that Teemo had stepped through the portal. The portal deactivated and vanished into thin air.

"Here we are. Kinkou HQ." I said to Teemo, smiling. He looked around the massive purple hallway, looking through the pillars that ran down the hall.

"It's amazing." He said in awe, looking out to the front. The sky was purple, pink and orange as the sun behind the building was setting.

"Yes it is," I said to Teemo as I approached him, hugging him. "And it's better that we're together." I said to Teemo, kissing his forehead.

"Are you sure I can be in here?" Teemo asked me. I nodded and planted another kiss on his forehead.

"Of course. We can bring guests whenever, it's only three of us that stay here. Although, let me warn you, Shen and Akali refuse to leave their ninja garb. They almost always have it on." I said to Teemo, he giggled and smiled.

"And why don't you?" He asked me.

"Because I despise my ninja garb. Anyway, we should make it to my room." I said to Teemo as we looked out at the darkening sky.

"I want to see outside first." Teemo said to me, letting go off his hold on me. He walked forward to the entrance of the building, looking at the colorful sky. I followed behind him, looking around the purple hall as I walked. It felt good to be home. Teemo was sitting at the top stair of the massive staircase, looking down at Ionia. I sat next to him, the massive purple building behind us.

"Have you ever seen Ionia like this before?" I asked Teemo, smiling as I looked at the massive citystate.

"No. It's amazing." He said in awe. We both surveyed the citystate underneath us, the curved roofs of the buildings and gardens and pools of the homes everywhere. It looked so peaceful, especially with the lighting around. I wrapped my arms around Teemo's belly, bringing him closer.

"I love you. And I'm glad you decided to come." I said, placing my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." Teemo said back, kissing my cheek.

"We're home now." I said to him, happily. I was overjoyed to be back home.

My home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! It's not the ending, not even close. Buuut, I wanted to add that I'm not even sure how I'm going to end this story, but it may be soon.**

**The length was hopefully enough, and I really did like how this chapter turned out.**

**As usual, do review, they feed my soul.**

**I wanted to add that I believe that the only members of the Kinkou are Shen, Akali and Kennen. There isn't any specifications (That I know of) that say that only Shen, Akali and Kennen are or aren't the only members, but that's my view.**

**I know that I didn't have any sex in this chapter or anything, but it's mainly buildup to the future. I will have more cute, fluffy yordle sex int he future, so hold on tight!**

**Until my next chapter, bye! **


	11. In Sickness and in Health

**Here's the next chapter.**

**I apologize for not updating in a while, I've been getting sidetracked by LoL marathons with this group of people, so I haven't had time to write.**

**I finally got some free time and finished the chapter, so here it is. As always, do review and stuff, since I don't really have the fire and will to write this as quickly as I did since no one has reviewed in a while, and it doesn't feel like anyone's interested.**

**Other than that, here it is!**

* * *

"Good morning." Teemo said to me in the morning. I opened my eyes, seeing the purple walls and ceiling of my bedroom. Teemo had his arms wrapped around me, his leg on top of mine. He felt so comfortable. I sat up and looked around the room, seeing the few shuriken and kunai that were on my wall, along with my ninja garb that was hanging on my purple door.

"Good morning." I said back, looking over to Teemo who was smiling. We had let go of each other and were looking around, thinking of what to do.

"So how are we going to eat here?" Teemo curiously asked me. I laughed and thought about it a bit.

"Well, it's possible that Akali may have cooked breakfast for me today, it's my first day back and all. And yes, Akali is an amazing cook, you'd be surprised, it's something that not many people know." I told Teemo, who couldn't help but let out a big laugh.

"That's hilarious considering that they have to keep this serious façade all the time." Teemo said to me, still chuckling at the whole statement.

"Tell me about it. People see me as the less serious of the Kinkou, and it's obvious that I am. I _actually _enjoy having a good time, and spending free time away from Ionia, unlike Akali and Shen." I told Teemo who just nodded back.

"And don't you kind of feel different because of that? Like, that you're so different from them two." Teemo asked me. I shrugged and smiled.

"Kind of. It's just my nature, I mean I'm a fun loving yordle." I said in a cocky tone as I rubbed my bare chest fur.

"That makes sense. Can we go eat now, I've been awake for a while, and the only thing that's kept me attentive and alive is studying every corner of your bedroom." Teemo said back, I smiled and nodded back and got up from my bed.

"Sure, let's go eat then, Akali should've made breakfast, she usually does." I said back as I began to dress myself. Teemo followed my lead and got up from the bed to dress himself. Once we were both dressed we left my bedroom and went out into the dark purple hallway. The hallway in which my room is has lots of other doors, most of which I don't even know lead to. We went into the main purple hall and turned into the diningroom/kitchen. It's a simple purple room, with a table and a kitchen with counters. It always felt like an out-of-place room, since it was more modern than the rest of the whole building, but that's just because a kitchen was a necessity for Akali. When we got into the room, we saw Akali, who was cooking at the stove. In her ninja clothes, of course. They never got out of them…

"Hey guys." Akali casually said from the stove. It was a rare thing for her to be casual, but since Shen wasn't around, she didn't really need to be formal. Shen has always been the formal one of us three, and always enforced his formal rules onto us. It's something that I've gotten used to, and something that would stick with me for my life.

"Hey, how have you been since I left?" I asked Akali as I sat down on the table, Teemo did the same, with hesitation of course.

"Great, just been doing some duties here and there, I'm getting ready to go on an important mission sort of thing today." Akali said from the stove. I could hear something crackle at the stove as she cooked.

"That's nice. Oh! Akali, I wanted to introduce you to Teemo, I know that you've never formally met him." I said to Akali, who turned around at the stove.

"Nice to meet you." Akali said, sticking out her hand to Teemo. He awkwardly took it in his and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, too. Kennen has been dying to bring me here." Teemo explained awkwardly, chuckling a bit.

"Same here. You know that whole 'connection' thing we have." Akali said back, chuckling a bit.

"Yep." I added.

"Breakfast is almost ready, I didn't have anything else to do." Akali explained, we nodded back and smiled.

"Thanks Akali, you're a saint." I said to Akali who blushed and saved my comment away.

"You're too kind." Akali said back as she turned back to the stove.

"Is Shen joining us?" Teemo asked. I shrugged and Akali spoke up from the stove.

"I doubt it, I couldn't find him anywhere." Akali said back.

"That sucks, I really wanted to meet him. Oh well." Teemo said back as he cautiously watched Akali cook.

"He's not very…open, I guess you could say. If anything, he's an emotionless shell." Akali explained, I nodded and Teemo awkwardly sat as he listened.

"It's his job, he's meant to not show emotion, but it really gets unnerving at times." I said to Teemo who could only nod.

"Yeah, whatever, that's what it is," Akali said as she plated the breakfast. She turned around and placed the plates on the purple table. "Here you guys go, enjoy it, it'll be the first of many." Akali said happily as she placed the two plates.

"You're not going to eat with us?" I asked Akali as I looked down at the two plates of food, it was eggs with bacon and some toast.

"I already ate, and I have to some things to take care of before my mission. And Shen's acting strange, I should go check on him. He's an issue because you can't really tell what he's thinking because of his emotionless state, but we'll see." Akali said as she began to leave the room.

"Good luck!" I shouted as she left the room. I looked back to Teemo who was already eating his breakfast.

"Well, this is actually extremely good." Teemo said to me. I nodded and smiled back to him as I took a bit out of my toast.

"Even the toast tastes better than is should, almost like the toaster gives it better flavor or something." Teemo said, along with a laugh.

"It's the magic of Akali." I said back.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Teemo asked me as he took a bite out of the bacon.

"I wanted to take you down to Ionia today, show you around and stuff." I said back to him. He couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, sure. This is my first time to Ionia, actually. How sad is that?" Teemo asked with some calm in his tone.

"Somewhat sad, Ionia is beautiful. I'm glad I brought the experience of Ionia to you." I said to Teemo. I reached my hand over the table and took his left hand in my right. We looked over at each other, staring into each other's eyes. It was almost like our eyes were doing the talking.

"Kennen?" A voice asked as it's owner entered the room. It was Akali.

"Yes?" I asked back as I looked behind me to see Akali as she entered the room. My hand was still in Teemo's.

"Shen needs you for something, do you mind coming?" Akali asked me, I shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, I'm done with breakfast." I said to Akali before turning around to Teemo. Mind waiting for me here while I go, even though you're done with breakfast?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Sure, I can wait." He said, getting up to take my plate and his to the sink. I smiled and got up, following Akali to wherever Shen was.

"So what does Shen want?" I asked Akali as we turned into the main hall.

"He just wants to talk to you for some reason, although I'm not sure if you should bring up Teemo to him, he may not know." Akali boldly said, I nodded even though Akali wasn't facing me.

"Alright, I guess I'll take your word for it." I said to Akali. We approached a door and stopped right in front of it.

"What Shen is doing may shock you, so prepare yourself." Akali said to me, holding back a giggle. I nodded with a confused look on my face. She opened the door and revealed a small purple room with a small table with a tea set on top. Shen was on the right of the bed, and to his left was Lulu, who was happily sipping from her teacup. I almost choked at the sight…Lulu wasn't kidding!

"Hi Kennen!" Lulu said happily from the table as she waved, Shen put down his teacup and pushed his chair back to stand up.

"Kennen, Akali." Was the only thing Shen said. I managed to get a small wave to Lulu before Shen got us back in the hall and closed the door.

"Shen." Said Akali, acknowledging him.

"Kennen, I brought you here to tell you that Lulu will be around the building if you ever need her. I do apologize if I got you scared or something, I didn't call you here for any missions or anything." Shen said in a calm tone. I let out a big breath.

"Thank you." I stifled out, Shen nodded and turned back to the door, entering and closing the door behind him.

"That wasn't awkward at all." Akali said quietly. I giggled.

"Lulu told me that Shen and her were best friends, but I didn't believe it. I guess it's true, it doesn't seem to fit, though." I said to Akali who nodded.

"It's funny, that's for sure. Now, you should go back to Teemo, he's probably waiting." Akali said to me. I nodded and made my way back to the diningroom. I entered the room and saw that Teemo was nowhere to be found.

"Teemo?" I shouted into the room, my voice echoing a bit off the purple walls. I looked around the room, he wasn't anywhere in here. "Teemo?" I shouted again, I didn't hear anything. I looked over to the counter. There was a cake next to the sink, a Triple Chocolate Suicide cake made by Akali. It's her signature cake. It was on a silver dome, and it seemed that someone had taken a bit out of the cake. I approached the cake and stepped on something. I looked down…it was Teemo. He was passed out. "Teemo!" I shouted as I got down on my knees. I shook his body, trying to wake him from whatever happened. He didn't seem to budge. Panic started to settle in, and my heartbeat began to speed up. There was only one person who I could have help me right now. "Akali!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, tears began to form at the side of my eyes. "Akali!" I shouted again, looking down to Teemo as I shook him. He was on his side and lifeless.

"What?" Akali shouted into the diningroom as she entered. She gasped when she saw the cake out of it's dome. She quickly ran to it, studying the cake. "He didn't taste it, did he?" She asked, I nodded to her and looked back at Teemo's limp body.

"What did you put in it?" I asked her, worried for Teemo.

"It was poisoned. My mission was to poison someone who I couldn't get close enough to assassinate." She said with fear in her voice as she looked down to Teemo.

"He's going to die, isn't he!" I shouted. I had an urge to lash out at Akali, but I held it back. Violence against your peers is never an answer.

"Don't worry, I'll give him an antidote that'll stop the poison from attacking his system, it takes a while, and you found him early enough for it not to start." Akali said in a calmed tone.

"What are you waiting for! Go get it now, before it starts!" I shouted, tears were running down my face and I was uncontrollably shaking. She nodded and quickly left the room. I turned my gaze down to Teemo's body. I placed my hand on his cheek and slowly stroked it. "It's going to be okay, I'm here for you," I whispered as if he could hear me. I stayed there, trying to comfort the unconscious body of Teemo until Akali ran back into the room with a vile of clear stuff in her hand.

"Tilt his head back. This should stop the poison, but he'll still need a while to recover." She said to me. I obeyed and tilted his head back as Akali kneeled beside Teemo. She opened the vial and neared it to his mouth. He put it to his lip and tiled the vial's contents into his mouth, letting it slip down his esophagus.

"You sure this'll fix everything?" I asked Akali with worry in my voice.

"Yes, he'll just need to time to recover to get the poison out his body. He'll be bed ridden for a few days, but nothing too bad." Akali said to me.

"Alright. How long until he wakes up?" I asked Akali. She quickly answered back.

"A few hours. Let's get him to your room." She said to me. I nodded and Akali lifted him up, fireman style.

"Oh thanks, you take my lover in your arms, whatever." I said to Akali, chuckling a bit as I wiped the leftover tears from my eyes.

"You won't be able to lift him, besides, he's light." Akali said back as she began to walk out of the diningroom. I followed behind her, watching Teemo's quietly breath in and out as he was draped over Akali's shoulder

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." I said to Akali as we turned into the hall that had my room in it. We went into my room, where Akali placed Teemo on my bed.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"It's up to you, I'll be watching Teemo for when he wakes up." I said to Akali who nodded and left the room.

"I'm really sorry for being really careless with the cake, I forgot that we had someone here who didn't know about stuff like that." Akali apologized to me. I brought up a stool next to the bed and sat on it.

"It's fine, as long as Teemo gets through this without any issues." I said back to Akali who nodded.

"I'll make sure, don't worry." She said to me before leaving the room. I turned back to Teemo who was happily sleeping at the bed. He looked so peaceful and happy, despite the reason why he was put in this situation.

"I love you." I quietly said before reaching over the stool to plant a kiss on Teemo's forehead. I pulled back the covers and scooted into bed next to Teemo. I had forgotten to ask Akali if anything from Teemo's sickness or what's left of it is contagious, but I could care less. I wanted to be with my love and nothing could stop me. I put my arms around Teemo's waist and slipped them under his shirt so I could feel his fur. I put my right leg on top of his and seemed to almost instantly fall asleep.

* * *

"Kennen…" A weak voice said to me. It was barely audible, but it somehow woke me up. I opened my eyes and saw that my arms were still around Teemo. I let go of him and sat up.

"Yes?" I asked him, he sat up and looked over to me. He looked tired and weak.

"What…what happened?" He asked me, his voice was feeble and weak.

"You ate some poisoned cake." I said to him. He nodded and looked around the room.

"Oh, that cake was poisoned?." He said back to me, his voice sounded raspy all the sudden.

"The frosting was poisoned too. Akali gave you the antidote so the cake doesn't upright kill you." I said to him. I holding back tears…I didn't want to cry, not now.

"So I'm fine?" He asked me. I nodded and smiled.

"And I'm happy that you are. I was worried, I-I don't know what I would do." I said to him, almost wanting to cry. He scooted closer to me and leaned his head in, planting a kiss on my muzzle.

"I'm glad I'm okay. I love you Kennen, I really do…but now I feel too weak and tired to show you. This poison really took the life out of me." He quietly said.

"Get all the rest you need, I'll be here waiting for you. You're worth waiting for and I will always wait." I said to him as I leaned over and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks Kennen, you're a saint, you know that." He quietly said to me. I lowered my head and looked into his eyes.

"So are you. Now rest, you'll really need it. Don't forget that I will be waiting for you until you get better, and that I love you with all my heart, okay?" I said to him. He nodded and gave me a small smile.

"I love you too. Goodnight, or whatever time it is." He said to me, letting out a small chuckle before he lay himself down on the bed again, along with pulling the blankets over himself.

"Want me to get that clothes off of you so you can sleep more comfortably?" I asked him as he turned around.

"That would be nice, thanks." He said to me. I got up and went around the bed to Teemo's side. I pulled back the blankets and looked at his clothed body. Teemo sat up to make it easier for me, his eyes heavily bagged. I grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled up over Teemo's head as quickly as I could. I switched down to his jeans which I unbuttoned and quickly took off, leaving him in some adorable purple underwear.

"There, get a good rest, alright? I want you to get better as quick as you can, alright?" I said to him as he lay himself down on the bed while pulling the blanket over him.

"Alright. Goodnight Kennen." He said to me before going quiet. I nodded and took of my clothes in a jiffy, going over to my side of the bed. I crawled in and curled myself up to Teemo's body, letting him get his rest.

"Goodnight." Was the last thing I said before closing my deep blue eyes. I had never felt so peaceful, which is weird considering the circumstances.

Teemo's sickness really brought out the love in us.


	12. Healing's Pain

**Here's the next chapter.**

**I wanted to say that I'm putting Frozen Heart on a temporary hiatus while I finish this story. The hiatus won't be that long since there's only two more chapters left in this story, so yeah.**

**No cute yordle sex in this chapter. :( Just plot development and fluff, sorry for those who were hoping for some.**

**Other than that, do enjoy that chapter!**

* * *

I was greeted by my purple room when I opened my eyes. Teemo was in my arms, quietly sleeping away, a few ragged breaths here and there. This morning felt peaceful, especially with the bright morning sunshine filtering through my window. Teemo stirred and moved a bit in my arms, followed by looking up to my face.

"Good morning." He croaked. His voice was deep and raspy this morning, worse than last night.

"Good morning. How you feeling?" I asked him. He sighed and turned his view to the left, where my window was.

"Worse than yesterday, that's basically all I can say." Teemo said in his rough tone. I sighed, feeling worse for Teemo. He, of all people, did not deserve to go through something this grueling and tiring.

"What do you feel?" I asked him, wanting know what he specifically felt so I could try to help him feel better.

"I feel massively tired, my head is pounding, and my body aches. My throat doesn't feel too good, either." Teemo said, letting out a soft cough. I sat up and brought Teemo in my arms, placing him on my lap. I wrapped my arms around his belly and placed my head on his shoulder, touching my head to his.

"I'm so sorry, Teemo. I can't help but feel that this is my fault. I would never let you go through this, and I feel heartbroken watching you go through something this draining and punishing." I whispered loud enough for Teemo to hear. He sighed and turned his head, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"It's alright Kennen, really, it is. Don't worry, the damage is done and all that's left is to heal," Teemo said to me, taking himself out of my embrace. He turned himself so he was facing me now. "Do you mind going and getting breakfast for me? I can smell it from here." Teemo said to me. I chuckled and nodded.

"Sure, I'll go. You going to stay here?" I asked Teemo as I got off the bed and made my way to my pile of clothes.

"Yeah, I probably will have a hard time walking. It's fine, really, actually getting rest like this, but considering the circumstances, it kind of isn't." Teemo explained to me, letting out a sigh, too. I put on all my clothes and turned over to Teemo.

"I'm sorry, really." I said to him, looking at his closed eyes. I always wondered what they held.

"It's alright, really. Now go, I'm hungry." Teemo said chuckling quietly. His voice was so tired and raspy. I nodded and quickly made my way out of my room, going into the main hall and into the diningroom. Teemo was right, Akali was cooking at the stove. It smelled like pancakes.

"Good morning." I said in a somewhat loud tone as I entered the room. Akali turned and smiled.

"Good morning," She said to me, turning back to the stove. I sat at the table, watching Akali do her magic at the stove. I looked down at my clothes, I looked like a mess. I hadn't showered in at least two days. Akali turned from the stove after flipping a few pancakes. "How is he?" She asked cautiously.

"He says he feels worse than yesterday. I feel terrible for him, I really do." I said, sighing.

"That's no good. If anything, he was supposed to get better, not worse." Akali said with lots of worry in her tone. When Akali gets worried, oh, she gets worried.

"I know…" I said back quietly. We looked around the room in silence for a minute until Akali spoke up.

"How about this: You go into the city to get Soraka, and I'll go back to the institute to get Karma. Maybe they can help Teemo recover." Akali said to me. I looked up from my gaze at the table to Akali and gave a small smile.

"That sounds nice, but you'll take forever to get to the institute." I said to her. She scoffed and let out a loud laugh.

"What? I can take a portal, what are you talking about?" She asked me. I raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"You know about Lulu's portals?" I asked her. She gave me an extremely confused look.

"What? Nooo, every champion has access to portals that take them to the institute, and if you go through them again, it'll take you to the last place you were at." Akali said to me. What? Since when did this happen.

"Huh? Since when do we have access to these portals?" I asked here. She shrugged and laughed.

"As long as I remember. What, do you not know how to use them?" She asked me. I nodded and gave a nervous smile.

"Not at all. You really should teach me sometime." I told her, she nodded and smiled.

"Of course. You can go down to Ionia to find Soraka at her home, right?" She asked me as she placed two plates on the table. They had pancakes drizzled in syrup.

"Of course. If you don't mind, I'm going to take this plate to Teemo, he can't really get up." I told Akali.

"Sure, anything for Teemo. Now go on, he's probably really hungry." Akali said in a happy tone to me. I nodded and took the two plates in my hands and left the room, making my way quickly down the halls to my room. Teemo's face lit up when he saw the two plates of pancakes in my hands.

"That looks good." Teemo said in an almost croak.

"Yep," I said as I gave the plate to Teemo. "Eat up, alright? You need all the food and rest you can get, I want you to get better as quickly as you can." I said to Teemo as I sat next to him on the bed side facing the window.

"Kennen, I'm glad you're here to help me through this. I feel terrible, both in my body in mind, and I just wanted to know that your company is making this all the better." Teemo quietly said to me as I took a bit of my pancake. I turned to him and smiled.

"No problem at all, alright? That's what I'm here for, to love you." I said to Teemo in a calming voice. He nodded, smiled, then took a big forkful of his pancake.

"Man, is this good." Teemo said to me. I couldn't help but laugh. We ate the rest of our pancakes in silence, looking out the window as we did. My window was on the side of the HQ that was on a cliff, so all we saw were curved roofs of the buildings underneath. They were so bright and happy looking as everyone in Ionia awaked on this beautiful Saturday morning. Teemo and I placed our plates on the sidetable and collapsed on the bed, looking at each other and smiling. Just the company of each other made us happy enough, now.

"You want to go shower? It's been a while, and I need to go out today." I said to Teemo. He gave a sort of mock scowl.

"And you didn't tell me you were going out?" He said, laughing.

"I'm going to go get Soraka to heal you, and Akali's getting Karma. Hopefully they can help." I said to Teemo. He nodded and smiled.

"That sounds good, a shower and the idea of two healers coming. Care to help me up to my suitcase, I'll probably have a hard time walking all by myself." Teemo explained. I nodded and grabbed a hold of him, helping him off the bed. I stood him up and took him to his suitcase which was at the foot of the bed. Teemo slowly bent over and began looking for what to wear while I crouched next to him, looking through my own. I took out a pair of black jeans with a shirt that had black and white arranged in a sort of target, swirling and making circles. We took our clothes and went into the purple door across from my bed into my bathroom, which is of course, purple. Purple was always a color that I liked and loved, and it would always be my favorite color.

Once inside the bathroom, I undressed Teemo as fast as I could and helped him into the shower. I undressed myself and made my way in after, turning the knobs to a relatively warm temperature. Teemo sat down on the purple tiled floor as I turned on the knobs.

"You feeling any better after eating?" I asked Teemo as I grabbed at the shampoo bottle on the floor.

"A little bit." Teemo said back in his raspy voice. I nodded and poured some shampoo in my hand and began lathering it into Teemo's fur.

"That feel good?" I asked him as I began lathering it in.

"Yes. My body's a little bit numb, so I can hardly feel it." Teemo said to me as I stood next to Teemo, lathering his body. Teemo comfortable sat down on the tile, letting the water fall on him as I lathered him up. Once I had washed Teemo, I began to lather myself up, going faster than I did to Teemo, who was patiently sitting on the floor as he watched me.

"What?" I asked him, chuckling. He was looking up at me, smiling.

"Nothing, just how serious you get when you're washing yourself. You get all serious and neutral, like the Kennen that most people know." Teemo explained to me. What he said was exactly right on, and I couldn't have said it any better. Everyone always thought I was emotionless like Shen. It was something that people would think about us, emotionless ninjas that killed what we had to without guilt. Truth is, I was as guilty as could be when it came to killing people, especially when it was someone who couldn't fight back. Despite what the etiquette laws saying that you shouldn't fight a defenseless person, the Kinkou's orders always overruled that. It was hard to do, sometimes.

"Yeah, it's kind of annoying. I'm done now," I said as I put aside the bottle of shampoo. "Want me to help you up to dry you and stuff?" I asked Teemo who nodded. I helped him up and out of the shower, which was still running. I sat him down on the purple toilet and gave him the tower to dry himself as best as he could. I went back into the shower and turned the knobs off and got out, closing the glass door behind me. Teemo handed me my towel once I got out and I dried myself off along with what Teemo couldn't dry off himself.

"Would you mind dressing me? I can barely stand up by myself, let alone dress myself." Teemo said.

"Anything for you." I said to Teemo with a smile and planted a kiss on his forehead. I helped him up and started with his underwear, which wasn't all that hard to do. I couldn't help to feel just a little bit awkward as I dressed Teemo. It was something I wouldn't normally do, I would usually be undressing him instead of dressing. Once I had dressed him in a simple white shirt with white shorts, I dressed myself and helped Teemo back to my room. Karma was already waiting on my stool.

"Good day." She said as she stood up when we entered the room.

"Good day. So Akali has already came to get you?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Yes. I had time to come, so I did," She said as she sat down on the stool. I helped Teemo to the bed, where he laid himself down. "So, what's wrong with Teemo?" She asked.

"Got poisoned by something that Akali made. He's been getting worse." I explained, she nodded.

"It doesn't sound too good. If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone with him. If that's okay with both of you." She said as she stood up again. She looked to Teemo and I for clarification.

"Yeah, sure, I have no issue with that. I was going to go get Soraka after our shower, and we already finished, so…" I said. She nodded to us.

"Alright. I'll be sure to do what I can to hopefully get Teemo better. We'll see. Now do go get Soraka, it'd be helpful to have her here." Karma explained.

"Alright," I said as I planted a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm off now." I said happily as I began to walk out of the room. I went into the main hall and walked down to the front of the building. The sun was bright outside, lighting up the Ionia down below. I took in a big breath as I looked at the massive stone staircase that led down to Ionia. I began walking down the stairs down to Ionia, trying to see if I could see Soraka's home from this elevation. I could make out the tall curved roof of the building from afar. Man was this trip going to be long. I took in a big breath as I started to jog down the massive staircase. I wanted to get Soraka back as fast as I could. I kept my focus on my stamina and breathing, trying to not to run out of breath. I needed to get through this stairs as fast as I could. The staircase was tall, that's granted, but not only that, it was basically a giant block from the HQ of Kinkou. Most people didn't come up because of the staircase, and it was good. We liked to be separate from everyone else. It took a few five minutes, but I finally reached the bottom of the staircase. I went under the giant red arch that welcomed people to the staircase and finally entered the citystate. I looked around at the homes as I walked, looking at the stone lanterns in the front of some of the homes. A few people watched me as I walked down, smile on my face. It was something rare for people of Ionia to see.

I kept my focus on getting to Soraka's home. It was relatively far from the Kinkou HQ, a lengthy ten minute walk. I passed a few shops as I walked, people selling all sorts of things from candy, to knick knacks and fruits. A few people had the guts to greet me, too. Shouting 'Hi Kennen!' or 'Look! It's Kennen!' It didn't really bother me, I was used to attention when I walked into Ionia. People liked me more than Akali and Shen, mostly since I wasn't that intimidating and was seen as something 'cute' to them. I didn't really care, to be honest. But that's how it was. Once I had passed the area with all the shops, I finally had reached the area where people actually lived. This is the area where Soraka lived. I looked for the tall roof of her red home. It more of a tower than anything, it was built on a tiny lot, so it had to be taller to accompany more living space. A few people watched as I walked down the stone road, passing the beautiful gardens of some of the homes until I finally reached the tall red home. I carefully knocked on the door, a few people watching as I did so. Almost like Soraka was going to eat me. The door opened, showing me Soraka on the other side.

"Kennen? What brings you here?" She asked with a small smile.. Soraka was one for being very kind towards the Kinkou. She respected what we did, yes, but she didn't like it at the same time. She said it was heavily brave.

"Sorry for interrupting anything. I need a massive favor from you." I told her. She was rubbing her horn for some reason, almost like if it was hurting.

"Alright, explain your reasoning, then." She said to me, a small smile on her face.

"I brought Teemo here and he accidentally ate a poisoned cake. Akali had poisoned it and gave him an antidote, but it hasn't stopped it from progressing, it seems. He's gotten worse, and that's worrisome since he's supposed to get better." I explained to her. She nodded and looked behind her into the dark home. She seemed like a hermit right now.

"I have time. I can go and try to heal Teemo." She said. I smiled and nodded, excitement filling my body.

"Thank you so much! Karma's already up there, doing her best to heal Teemo as we speak." I said to Soraka. She nodded and went back into the house, only to come back with her curved scepter thing.

"No worries," She said as she walked out of the home, closing the red door with an octagonal window. "Lead the way," She said, pointing her scepter to the left. I nodded and began walking, Soraka at my side. "If you don't mind me asking, why _did _you bring Teemo here?" Soraka asked me, a bit of curiosity in her tone. I'm glad she was trying to keep up a conversation, especially with the long trip ahead of us.

"Well, we're kind of…in a relationship." I said, delaying the last part a bit. I still had to get comfortable outing myself to people who didn't know me very well, like Soraka. I'm not sure why I wasn't that scared in Karma, but I didn't bluntly say 'we're in a relationship.' Teemo probably did, though.

"I see," She said to me as she looked over at me. I was fidgeting with my fingers. "Don't worry, I'm not going to freak out. I think it's cute, if anything that you two found each other. Especially in a world like ours, full of hatred and war." Soraka said in a happy tone. She was always so positive.

"Thanks. Some people don't approve, but whatever. It is what it is." I said, smiling a bit. It made me happy that Soraka could turn such an intense conversation into something positive.

"Well that's just stupid. Love is love." She said to me as we walked. A few people were watching us walk side by side, a few confused, and few holding back their urges to ask us for autographs or something. We finally could see the staircase and the red arch down the street from where we were walking. We walked in silence until we got to the staircase, where Soraka walked to the right of the staircase.

"Where are you going?" I asked here as I passed under the arch.

"Getting the elevator, why do you ask?" She asked me. I shot her a confused look.

"Elevator? What are you talking about, there isn't an elevator." I said as I walked behind Soraka. She pushed a stone in the ground and then the wall of the cliff slid aside, revealing a reflective room.

"There always has been one." She said as she walked in. I was confused at the whole thing. I spent most of my life at the HQ, and I hadn't known about an elevator? It surely would've saved at least five hours total in my life. I walked in and looked around the reflective elevator. Soraka pressed a single button on the right of the door, and the doors closed. It began to slowly ascend.

"I didn't know about this thing at all. I feel stupid. I've been here most of my life…wow." I said. I was still trying to take in the fact that I was so oblivious to having an elevator here. I heard a ding and the doors opened, showing us the purple building. The elevator was above the ground. I wondered how it worked, now. It had to have something underneath that pushed it up and down instead of pulley systems on top. We walked into the HQ and went down the main hall down into the hall where my room was. We went in, seeing that Karma was fanning Teemo.

"Karma." Soraka said as she entered the room.

"Soraka! It's good to see you. You must look at this." She said, gesturing her fan to Teemo. He looked like he was shaking. I went to his side, fear building up.

"Teemo, you okay?" I asked. He turned to me and nodded.

"Yes. Just that Karma's healing is having a heavy effect on me, it's like that poison's denying the healing waves from her fan to enter my body at all." He said to me, tears in his eyes.

"Does it…hurt?" I asked him. He nodded and placed his head on my shoulder. I felt so bad for him. I began to slowly caress the back of his head. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. Karma and Soraka were in deep conversation.

"Teemo, Kennen," Soraka said to us. I looked over to her, but Teemo kept his head on my shoulder, releasing his tears into my shoulder. "Let me try, if that's okay with Teemo. Karma told me of the adverse effects that her healing has had so far." She said. Teemo took his head off my shoulder and wiped the last of his tears. He turned to Soraka and bravely nodded.

"Go ahead." He said.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you can take more of this?" I asked him. He turned to me and nodded.

"I'm strong. I can take anything." He said to me. I sighed and nodded. Teemo could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Let me try this." Soraka said as she held out her scepter. A green light surrounded Teemo, which quickly seemed to get pushed off his body. Teemo let out a loud yell and his back arched off the bed.

"Stop!" I yelled, reaching my arms over the bed to grab Teemo. I grabbed his hand in mind and placed his head on my shoulder. He began to let out more tears, loud sobs along with them.

"This isn't good…" Soraka quietly said. Karma and her began whispering to each other. I could care less what they were saying, I was focused on trying to get Teemo to calm down again. Teemo let out loud sobs into my shoulder, his hand squeezing mine here and there.

"It's okay." I quietly said as I caressed the back of his head. Karma and Soraka split apart and looked over to us.

"We have a proposition." Karma boldly said.

"What is it?" I asked them, fearful of what they wanted to do.

"We know that Teemo has gone through a lot of pain, but we want to do one last thing. We want to try to both heal him at the same time. Hopefully we can get through the poison with it." Soraka explained. I looked at Teemo on my shoulder as his sobs slowed.

"Is that okay with you?" I whispered. He took his head off my shoulder and looked at me, a small smile on his face.  
"Yes. I can take it," he said in a brave tone. He turned to Karma and Soraka and he smiled big. "Try it. I can take anything. It's just pain, it's not going to kill me. If anything is, it's this poison." He said, trying to sound positive.

"Don't say that." I quietly whispered as I held Teemo's hand.

"Alright. Let's try this. On three, Karma, alright?" Soraka said to Karma who nodded. Karma held out her fans and Soraka her scepter. "One…Two…" She said as they both let out their healing powers.

"What are you doing!" I shouted as the healing waves of Karma's fan and green cloud from Soraka surrounded Teemo. Teemo seemed to freeze, his body and face stuck.

"Oh no…" Karma said, stopping her fanning. Soraka's cloud vanished from Teemo.

"What was that? You said three!" I shouted to them. It seemed like they deceived Teemo and I.

"It's a healing trick. We don't want him to tense up to our healing. He wasn't expecting us to do it at two. But it didn't seem to fix anything…" Karma said as she looked at Teemo. Teemo let in a big breath and began couching. A black liquid came out of his mouth and began falling down his furry chin. I quickly reached my hand to the purple blanket and wiped it off. I could care less what it was, I didn't want him to get dirty. Teemo let out a little bit of the liquid, but he continued to cough.

"This poison is really strong. We got some of it out. That's what that is." Karma said, pointing her folded fan at the black liquid.

"We recommend you don't use that blanket until washed." Soraka added. I nodded and took the blanket off of him and tossed it into a corner. Teemo was left without a blanket, his breathing ragged. I leaned over from my stool to Teemo.

"You okay?" I whispered. Teemo gave me a slight nod.

"That seemed to help me a little bit. The headache went away." Teemo said to me in his raspy voice. He gave me a really small smile, trying to stay positive.

"That's all we can really do. We don't want to push him too far with the healing, and if it ends up hurting him like our separating healing, it could have a reversing effect on him. Hopefully, that little bit of poison was enough to being the healing process." Karma explained. I sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, you two. I know it doesn't look like I'm all that happy with what happened, which I'm not, but I'm thankful for your help. I just don't… want to see Teemo like this anymore." I said, choking up on my words.

"We understand. Do you want us to leave now?" Karma asked me. I nodded, a few tears were streaming down my face now.

"Thank you." I said quietly, loud enough for them to barely hear me. They left the room in a hurry, closing the door behind them. I turned back to Teemo who had watery eyes.

"Don't cry, Kennen. You shouldn't be crying, I'm the one in sickness here." Teemo said quietly. I placed my head on his shoulder and let everything out, loud sobs and tears. Teemo slowly rubbed my back as I cried. I felt so terrible, this whole situation did. Why did this have to happen the best of people?

It took me a while, but I finally stopped crying. I looked up to Teemo's face which had a small smile on it.

"I'm okay." I said, wiping the last of my tears and my nose.

"You're not okay. You've been so emotional lately." Teemo said to me. I nodded and got up from my stool and made my way to my dresser. I opened it and took out a purple and blue blanket and made my way to the bed. I unfolded it and put it over Teemo, who happily wrapped it around his body.

"That feel good?" I said to him, a small smile emerging.

"Yes, thank you," He said and patted the empty space next to him. I made my way around the bed and laid down next to him, bringing me into his arms.

"Get better, Teemo. Alright? This day has taken lots of energy from both of us, and we need to stay positive. Get some good rest. I can wait for you to fall asleep if you want." I said to him. He nodded and kissed the bottom of my chin.

"I love you, Kennen. It's an amount I can't comprehend, but I know it's there." He said as he snuggled himself up closer to my body.

"I love you, too. Good night." I said to Teemo. I didn't really care if the sunset had even begun or not, but we both were tired. We wanted to sleep. It seemed that Teemo had fallen asleep as quickly as he could. He began to quietly snore, his breaths sounded ragged and harsh. I kissed the top of his head and took in his clean smell. He always seemed to smell like lavender, something that I wondered about. Despite my shampoo smelling like morning dew, Teemo still smelled like lavender. I placed my head on top of his and fell asleep almost instantly.

Tomorrow would bring lots of feelings, I was sure of that.


	13. A Beautiful Future

**Well, here it is guys.**

**The last chapter. I said I was going to do two more chapter, but I put them together.**

**I'm going to do more author notes at the end of this chapter.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

Something shook me awake in the morning. It made me wake with a startle. I opened my eyes and looked around, Teemo was leaning over me.

"Ken-nen…" He said in a weak tone. I sat up and studied him…he looked terrible.

"What's wrong?" I asked him with worry building inside.

"I…I feel worse, Kennen. I feel tired, I feel weak, I feel…terrible." Teemo said to me. His voice sounded a lot worse this time around, deeper and more weak, almost like he could barely breath.

"Oh Teemo…" I said back as I grabbed Teemo head and placed it on my shoulder. He sobbed loudly into my shoulder, releasing all the pain inside of him.

"I want this to go away, I-I can't take this anymore. It's breaking me, it's weakening me. Put me out of my misery, Kennen." Teemo whispered into my ear. Tears built up in my eyes and I kissed Teemo on the cheek.

"I wish I could, Teemo. I wish I could. I'm so sorry, Teemo. For bringing you here. If I hadn't this would never had happened." I said with sobs. Teemo grabbed the back of my head and began to caress it.

"It's not your fault, Kennen. I take full responsibility for this. It's my idiotic fault, don't blame yourself." He said to me as he left my embrace and gave me a small smile. I couldn't help but smile back, Teemo was always so positive.

"I know," I said with a sniffle as I rubbed the last of the tears away. "I can smell breakfast, want me to go get it for you?" I asked him as I sniffed the air.

"Yes please. I may feel incredibly terrible, but I'm still hungry." Teemo said to me, releasing a small chuckle. I nodded and got up from the bed and left the room, going down the main hall as quick as I could, going into the diningroom. As usual, Akali is happily cooking at the stove. She turned, a small smile on her face.

"Good morning," She said in a somber tone. I nodded back. "How is he?" She asked, warily.

"Worse. He feels so terrible today, and I'm not any better. I feel so guilty." I said. Akali sighed and came to the table, placing two plates. She sat across me and took her hand in mine.

"Kennen, don't worry. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's but mine. I was stupid for placing it there, alright?" She said to in a heavily quiet and caring tone. I had only seen this once before, and it was the first day that I had come to the Kinkou. Despite choosing to come at my own terms, I felt heavily homesick and cried my eyes out that night. Akali had come into my room and had comforted me that room. She told me that I shouldn't cry, that tears are for the weak. But despite that, she still comforted me, telling me that everything is okay and that the future was bright. She was always so caring to me.

"Thanks Akali," I said as I took in a massive breath. I stood up and took the two plates. "You know what, you're right about what you said my first night here. That the future is bright and that it's something to look forward to." I said to Akali who nodded and smiled.

"You're right. Now go to Teemo, what he needs more than sleep and rest is you right now." She said to me. I nodded and smiled and left the room with the two plates of breakfast. I looked at them as I walked down the hall. It was a simple breakfast of French toast with a sort of syrup and bacon. It looked delicious. I went into the room, where Teemo was lying down on the bed. He turned his head to me and let a small smile loose.

"You're back." He said in his weak tone. I nodded and made my way to the bed, giving him the plate as I sat next to him.

"Yes. Here, eat all you can, alright? You need everything you're body will accept." I said to Teemo. He slowly inched himself up and sat up.

"Man, do I feel terrible." He said to me, chuckling quietly.

"Don't think about it, just focus on what you're doing, which is eating." I said to Teemo who nodded and took a bit out of his French toast.

"This is good. I'm glad I can still taste, because this is heavenly." He said in his deep, raspy tone. I giggled and nodded.

"Yes it is. I'm going to stay by your side today, alright? I have nothing to do today, but care for you." I said to Teemo who nodded and gave me a somewhat big smile.

"That sounds great." He said back quietly as he took a bite out of the bacon. We stopped talking for the rest of the meal after that, hearing the clattering of fork on plate. Teemo's breathing was also loud enough to be heard in the silence, since he was having issues breathing. Teemo stopped halfway through his meal.

"Kennen…I-I can't eat anymore. I feel extremely sick now." He said as he laid himself back on the bed. I nodded and took the plate from him, putting it on the side table.

"Alright, that's okay," I said back to him as I placed my dish on top of his. I looked around the room and saw the two plates on the other side table. "I should go take these dishes to the kitchen, you mind if I leave you for a few seconds?" I asked Teemo who nodded.

"Yes, these dishes are annoying me anyway. Go ahead." He said to me with a nod. I got up and took the two dishes I had just placed and went to the other side table to retrieve the others. I left the room as quickly as I could and went down the main hall into the diningroom. Akali was at the table, eating her breakfast.

"What brings you here?" She asked me as I passed her and placed the dishes in the sink.

"Just to bring some dishes, I'm about to go back right now." I said to Akali who got up and placed her dishes on top of hers.

"Mind if I come? I want to see how Teemo's progressing, or not progressing. If anyone knows if the poison's going to kill him, it's me." She said to me.

"Sure. Let's go." I said to her and began walking out of the diningroom. Akali followed behind me, keeping a bit of a distance away from me. We went into my room. Teemo was looking up at the ceiling, his breathing was harsher and more raspy.

"Ken…Ken-nen." He whispered as I entered the room. I gasped and went to the bed and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, Akali sat down on the stool by the side of the bed.

"I feel extremely sick, I can't stand this anymore." He whispered to me, moving his head to the left to face away from me. I sighed and turned to Akali who was studying Teemo. I felt tears build up in my eyes again. I didn't want to cry right now. Akali was in front of me, and I had cried before that day.

"I…I worry about him at this point." She said to me. I let out a sob and placed my head into the bed and began to let it loose. If Akali had gave up, then there was no hope at this point. I heard Akali get up from the stool. She placed her hand on my back and slowly began to rub it, releasing more tears from me. I looked up from the bed to Akali who had a worried face.

"There's no hope anymore, Akali! You gave up, Teemo's given up! It's over for him." I said loudly as I placed my head on her shoulder. She rubbed at me back and shushed me.

"No, don't say that, Kennen," She said to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing her body against mine. She felt so comfortable and caring. "Besides, Teemo's still here, he probably heard you. I'm sure he wouldn't want to hear that from you." She whispered into my ear. I took my head off her shoulder and looked at her straight in the eyes.

You're right. I'm being stupid right now," I said to her as I nodded. She pursed her lips and looked behind me. I turned around and looked at Teemo, who was still looking the other way. I couldn't see his body rise and fall with his breathing. Panic began to rise in my body and I placed my hands on his waist and shook him. "Teemo?" I asked in a somewhat loud tone, shaking Teemo. He didn't react. I shook him a little bit harder, panicking at this point. "Teemo?" I said again, shaking him even harder. He wasn't reacting. I began to sob again, my eyes tired from all the crying today. They wouldn't release tears anymore, so all I could do was sob. I turned to Akali who was looking down at the bed. She felt guilty. "It's your fault, Akali! See? He's gone now, Akali. You gave up because you knew he was a goner, and look! He's gone!" I yelled to her. Akali didn't react to my shouting, she just kept her gaze down. I let out one of the loudest sobs I had ever release and I put my head on Teemo's side, sobbing into it. My eyes ached at this point, hurting from the constant crying. I couldn't believe what had happened. I heard footsteps and a door close. Akali had left the room.

I kept sobbing into Teemo's lifeless body. I couldn't believe that Teemo was gone now… I looked up from his side and turned Teemo's body and looked to his face. He had a sort of frown on his face that made me sob more. I placed my finger on his cheek and ran it back and forth. Only his fur could comfort the little amount of me that could still be comforted. I placed my head no his chest and began to sob even louder. I couldn't accept this at all.

Then, all the sudden, I felt my head rise. Teemo took in a massive breath. I looked up from his chest and looked to his face. His eyes were wide open and he was breathing harshly.

His eyes…

They were a beautiful shade of purple. Purple. My favorite color. They were deep as could be, almost like they were endless.

"Teemo?" I whispered. All the guilt, fear, hatred, anger, sadness, defeat left my body in one second. Hope is what replaced my void that all my emotions left. His eyes looked left and right and up to me.

"Kennen." He whispered back. He closed his eyes and moved his head around. His voice wasn't raspy and harsh anymore, it had it's cold cute and cuddly tone back. He was back.

"No, please don't. Your eyes are beautiful, I want to see them again," I said to him. He nodded and opened them again, revealing the beautiful purple. "What…what happened?" I asked Teemo. I wasn't sure what had happened to Teemo. One moment he wasn't breathing and the next he was gasping for air, his eyes wide open.

"I-I seemed to blackout. And then a few seconds later I woke up with a massive urge to breath. I feel better now, better than before, actually." He said to me, a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but put the biggest, goofiest grin on my face.

"I was so worried. I thought that the poison had killed you." I said to Teemo as I inched my hand to his face. I was stroking his cheek again, moving it up to the edge of his eyes. They were beautiful.

"Don't worry," He said back. "I'm here, and that's all that matters." He said to me. I smiled big and chuckled. In an almost in instant, I leaned my head into his and pressed my lips against his, bringing us into the most passionate, deep, romantic kiss yet.

We were complete again.

* * *

_5 months later…_

I couldn't believe how fast five months seemed to pass…

After that kiss, Teemo and I hugged, kissed and cuddled for what felt ages. We ended up making the most passionate, romantic love to each other. We both knew how much he had missed it.

It wasn't until the next day that I apologized to Akali for my reaction to Teemo. She understood perfectly and never held it against me.

The next month seemed to pass as slowly as it could. Teemo and I spent the most time that could, walking around Ionia and watching sunsets and sunrises. It was so perfect.

The institute had finally put summoning back into action. Teemo and I would spend a few days back and forth from the institute, going to matches and watching each other in matches. Akali had taught me how to use the portals, and I had no issue going back and forth.

I had never realized before how much of an incredible fighter Teemo was. He always seemed to aim things perfectly, and he always seemed to brave the fight as best he could, despite his happy façade on the outside.

I, on the other hand, couldn't say the same for me. After the two and a half month hiatus on no matches, I had lost my skills. I had spent too much not practicing. But this all seemed to change at that one fateful match…

Teemo and I were put on opposite teams. I didn't want to be angry at the summoners and people controlling the match, but I couldn't help but feel betrayed. But I couldn't hold back my anger any more once I got to top lane and came face to face with Teemo over his minions. We didn't converse at all as we farmed the best we could top. I knew this would've been hard, but I didn't know how hard it was actually going to be.

Once it came to our junglers, Skarner and Riven ganking, we couldn't hold back the neutrality anymore. Riven, Teemo's jungler, came and began to jump out from the bush towards me. Teemo ran behind her, coming to me to try to land hits as best as he could. Riven had stunned me and I had been able to lure her into my tower, where I had stunned her. The rest was easy, and I had gotten a kill on her, only taking two hits from her. Teemo came to my tower and we came face to face.

I expected Teemo to kill me right there, the relentless killer that everyone knew Teemo as. But he didn't. All he could was look at me with his eyes close, studying me until he vanished into thin air. He couldn't stomach killing me, and I didn't know if I could, either.

The rest of the laning phase went with neutrality, no hitting of each other and only our minions. Our junglers never came to gank, since Skarner had noticed the fact that we never pushed too far or never hit each other. Riven already knew that jungling would lead to more working alone.

It didn't change until we were all mid. Their mid tower had been taken down, and all five of them were in it, defending us from pushing into their second tower. We both had a stalemate, hitting every minion that came until we were left looking at each other from across the field. But in an instant, Skarker flashed in and took Teemo in his clutches, dragging him back to us. The whole team jumped onto him, including myself. I knew I shouldn't had done it, but I couldn't be seen as betrayer. Not only that, but my summoner was being extremely picky and controlling. He usually let me do what I wanted, not taking control over me, but he had had it with me, and wanted me to attack. He never did break his promise to never take over my body, but he was angry.

Then, in an instant, the announcer's voice rang in my head. 'You have slain an enemy.' It said in my head. I looked to see who it was I killed, but there was only one person I had attacked. Teemo. I kept a poker face as my team rushed the towers, taking the second down and third in an instant, along with two of the enemy team's members. The inhibitor was gone in an instant, and my team was relentless at the push. They took the two nexus turrets just as quick as the inhibitor, and the nexus even faster.

'Victory!' the announcer's voice rang in my head, and we were instantly transported back to the summoning room. It was a massive round room with five circles for each of the five members of a team. I crashed onto the floor and placed my head on the cold blue tile floor and broke down. I couldn't believe what I had done.

I just couldn't separate game from love, and killing Teemo was the worst thing I could do right now. Everyone from my team left the summoning room in a quiet rush, leaving me to myself. I cried and cried into the blue floor, until I heard the massive door of the room open. I didn't look up, but I knew who it was once I heard the footsteps I knew so well. Teemo had entered the room.

"Kennen?" He whispered as he approached me. I looked up at Teemo's sad face looking down at me. I stood up and collapsed into Teemo's arms, tears streaming down my face and sobs escaping my mouth. I knew that crying was weak, but I just couldn't help it anymore. After Teemo's sickness, it became more of instinct than a bad habit.

"I'm so sorry, Teemo. I feel so guilty for killing you, I just didn't want to. I broke the whole neutral deal we had during the game up until there, and not only that, but I landed the killing blow on you!" I shouted, crying into his arms. He pulled back the head piece of my ninja garb and slid his hand down the back of my purple clothes and rubbed my back slowly.

"Shhh, it's okay, Kennen. It's okay." He whispered to me. I looked up at Teemo's face who was looking down at me. He had a small smile on his face.

"It's not! I feel so guilty!" I shouted back to him, looking down at the floor. I couldn't stand looking up at him. I felt a hand being placed under my chin, and my head was lifted up. I was facing Teemo.

"It's a game. A game where killing people is one of the main objectives, okay? If I don't feel bad or mean about being killed by my lover, than you shouldn't feel bad about killing me. If anything, you had the guts to actually attack me, and even stealing the kill." He explained quietly to me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're right," I said back, wiping the last of my tears. I was still releasing small sobs. "You're absolutely right. I'm overreacting." I said to Teemo who giggled. He lifted my head up again and planted the most sweetest, slow kiss I had felt in a while.

The rest of the month came in a rush, Teemo and I happily together. But it all seemed to change the next month. It was 'the month' as I had named it. It changed so much in our relationship.

It all started with me getting the most missions I had gotten in a month. Shen and Akali had volunteered to take most of my missions up until this month, since I needed to get back on track. First I had gotten many missions for assassinations or to go and save an abducted person, but the thing was that I had at least twelve missions to be completed in the first week.

But it was the second week that had been the week I'd remember the most…

I had come back from a mission that I had been given at the last minute, and it during Teemo and I's dinner night. I felt guilty, but I couldn't just leave my duties, so I left in a hurry, leaving Teemo alone with a massive dinner. The mission itself was relatively easy, the issue was getting to the place where I had to complete it. I had to go to the southernmost point in Ionia to assassinate a rampaging serial killer who had been spotted. He didn't really put up much of a fight, and I had no guilt killing him. But getting home was the issue, since the trip to getting to the assassination point lasted about five hours, and I couldn't take a portal back since portals only took me to the institute and that last place that I was.

But once home, the issues started. I came into my room where Teemo was patiently waiting for me, like in those cliché movies where the mother waits for the son on a chair or something. I've heard about them before from Ziggs, who spent a lot of time watching movies. Teemo and I had started a massive argument over me coming home late and going on so many missions lately. He said that he felt useless and unloved, but we both knew that wasn't the case. Teemo himself had a few missions to do here and there, but not as many as I had to do in that one week.

Teemo said that he wanted more time with me, but that it wouldn't be possible. We both knew that I had lots of important missions to come, and that Shen, Akali and I would all leave for them, leaving Teemo alone…

He couldn't handle this loneliness, so in a rush he told me he was leaving. He packed all his things as fast as he could, despite my cries and pleads for him to stay with me. I had followed him out to the main hall where Teemo opened up his portal to the institute. The last thing he had told me before he left was that he was sorry…and then he stepped through the portal, instantly closing it once he went into the rippling purple mass.

That had broken me. I fell on the floor and began crying uncontrollably, lots of tears and sobs releasing. It was the loudest I had ever cried, the one I loved so much had left me because I was neglecting him due to my duties. It was the first time that I hated being part of the Kinkou…it had damaged my relationship…

My cries and sobs echoed in the big purple halls, almost like ghosts who were weeping for me. I had fallen asleep on the purple floor of the room, still in my ninja garb and sweat and tears from the last night.

The rest of the week wasn't any better, though. I still had to complete my important duties, such as going on the important missions with the three of the Kinkou members. Akali had even pointed out that I was more…emotionless during the missions. I shrugged it off. I didn't want to tell her that Teemo had left me, temporarily or permanently. I knew she would worry.

Even outside of missions I felt empty. The small rush of killing and running with my other two halves wasn't enough to cheer me up. There were two times during the week where my summoner had tried to summon me for matches, but I fought back the summoning powers. I didn't want to leave Ionia, not in a long while. I knew he'd be mad at me the next time he'd see me or summon me, but I didn't care.

I wanted Teemo back…

It had been a whole week. A whole week without Teemo's smile, his beautiful purple eyes that he now showed me whenever I asked. His adorable smile and his beautiful, cream fur.

It was by far the hardest week, but it all ended the night he came back.

It was a night that I didn't have a mission on. I was lying in my bed, crying the little amount I could still cry. I still hadn't gotten over Teemo leaving in such a rush. His actions felt a little bit over the top, but I couldn't stop him.

I heard a knock and I reluctantly got up from my bed and opened the door. Teemo was on the other side.

"Hi." He said as he looked down. He had the same briefcase that he had taken with him. He didn't want to look me in the eye. I crossed my arms and leaned on the doorframe.

"What brings you here?" I asked him, my tone sounded really cold. I didn't want to come off like that, but that's how it happened. Teemo moved his gaze up to mine, I saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kennen. I really am. I shouldn't have left, it was a stupid idea. It didn't accomplish anything, if anything, it hurt both of us. I missed having you, Kennen… Your hugs, your adorable smile and your blue eyes," He said to me, as he moved his hand up to my pointy ears. "And those ears of yours. Your adorable triangle ears." He said. He felt onto me in a mess of tears and sobs. I brought my arms around Teemo and held him tightly against my body as I comforted him. He was finally home…

The rest of the month felt like the first week of Teemo and I's relationship. It made the love feeling between us feel new but old at the same time, almost refreshing.

The next month was one of the best, I'd say. I hadn't had all that many missions as I did the last month, and Teemo and I had finally gotten over the hurtful feeling of being abandoned for missions. It was something that we'd have to deal with, and it was part of our usual lives.

One day, around the middle of the month, Teemo had come into the bedroom after a 'mission.'

"Kennen?" He asked me. I looked up from the bed. I had been trying to sew a few cuts in my ninja clothes from my last mission. I saw that Teemo wasn't in his usual scout uniform. He usually wore it for missions, and he had said that he left for a mission. I was confused.

"Yes?" I asked him, confused at what he was wearing. He had gotten the clue and began giggling. He had an arm behind his back. He brought it forward and showed me what was in his hands. Two tickets. Not any ordinary tickets…but tickets to a concert to go see the one and only Sona. The concert was to take place here, and not all that far from where we were. It was in the most famous amphitheatre in Ionia. "You're kidding me, right?" I said to him as I eyed the tickets. He nodded and smiled to me.

"I went to go get the tickets. I didn't really go on a mission, I went to go get the tickets." He said to me. Excitement built up inside of me and I couldn't help but spring up from the bed, jumping into Teemo's arms. I had given him the biggest hug I had ever given him.

The concert, which was five days after the day Teemo had shown me the tickets, was amazing. I had heard many things about Sona in concert, but you don't actually get half of the amazement from hearing people talk about it, you have to experience it yourself. Watching her play for almost two and half hours straight is amazing, and the beautiful music never ceases to ease you, excite you or make you happy. Teemo probably had enjoyed it as much as I, even though I was the bigger Sona fan.

That night I had treated him to the sweetest love making yet. I wanted to show him my appreciation as best as I could, and that was the only way. I succeeded too, Teemo had enjoyed that night more than I had, even after the concert.

The rest of the month was relatively ordinary. It felt like a massive honeymoon phase, to be honest. Sweet feelings here and there, along with missions full of killing and lives that were on the line.

The next month wasn't all that different either. We got back into our old groove of sitting around the HQ, eating, watching movies and TV on the new television that Shen had got us. I wasn't sure why he got it since he didn't use it at all, but he still did. We really enjoyed it.

At the end of the month I had snuck out from the HQ during the day. Teemo was helping Akali with cooking up a cake, so it left me some time to myself. I had left the HQ in a hurry and went down to Ionia. I knew where I was going.

The nearest jewelry story.

I had wanted to propose to Teemo for quite some time, but I never had the time to get away. Teemo had all the time in the world compared to me, and he spent it with me.

I wanted to tell and show Teemo how much I loved him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

I got to the story, which was called **KIPPORANA'S**. I had heard of this place before. It had the biggest arrangement of all sort of jewelry, from rings, to necklaces, to charms and bracelets. It was the highest of high class, and I wanted to spend the best on the person I loved.

I had been saving up for the ring for a while. The Kinkou got funding from some unknown source, and it was used to upkeep the building and the weapons that we used. The leftover of the money was given to the three members, and let me tell you, it's a good amount that we're given.

I entered the building, which was one of the usual Ionia buildings with a curved roof and red walls. I was greeted by an old woman who reminded me a lot of Soraka. She was behind a glass counter filled with jewelry.

"Good day." She said to me with a nod as I entered. I nodded back and smiled.

"Good day to you too." I said as I began looking around the room.

"Anything specific you're looking for, The Heart of The Tempest?" She asked me. I gave her a sheepish grin. I wasn't a fan of being referred to as my Kinkou title.

"Please, call me Kennen." I said to her as I approached her at the counter. She raised an eyebrow and let out a quiet chuckle.

"Ah, yes. You're the more lenient of the Kinkou. Now, if I may repeat myself, what are you looking for specifically?" She asked me as she ran her hand back and forth on the glass counter.

"Engagement rings." I said to her, cutting the chase. She nodded and began walking along the glass counter. I followed along the counter with her until we got to a section of rings.

"Here they are. Who's the lucky lady?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a lucky, um, man. Yordle, specifically." I said to the lady who raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"There's not many of you, is there?" She asked me. I nodded and smiled.

"Not really. There's Ziggs and Rumble, and Kennen and I, and that's basically it. Couples like us are rare to begin with, especially in the yordle race." I said to the woman who nodded.

"Well, if it's a lucky male yordle, then I'd guess that you wouldn't like a ring with a diamond, since that's too feminine." She said to me. I nodded and smiled.

"Exactly. I want something that's elegant, yet not too feminine." I said to the lady. She nodded and she slid back a glass pane on the back of the counter.

"Well, we have these." She said as she gestured at the rings in front of us. There were so many to choose from, gold rings with diamonds, silver rings with emeralds, even rings made out of pure crystals and gems. This place had everything.

"Hmmm…" I said as I began to look over the rings. There were so many to choose from.

"Well, tell me something about your yordle." She said to me as I studied the rings. I looked up from the counter to the lady, a small smile on my face.

"It's Teemo, whose in the league." I said to her. She 'ahed' and smiled.

"You're a very lucky to get him, Kennen." She said to me. I couldn't help but flash a big smile and a happy giggle.

"Thank you." I said to her as I looked down to the rings again.

"Well, tell me, what color are his eyes? He...does have eyes, right? All you see are those slits where eyes should be." She said to me. I chuckled and nodded.

"He does. They're purple, a beautiful shade of purple." I said to the lady. She nodded and she grabbed three black boxes from inside the glass container. They were closed.

"Well, these three are purple. They have to be shut when inside the glass case since the special light inside the glass container would drain out the purple from these rings. They're made out of a special type of amethyst." She said as she opened the three black boxes. All three of the rings were beautiful. The first was a silver ring with small chunks of amethyst embedded along the silver band. It looked nice, but it looked a little too feminine. The second instantly got my attention, making me ignore the third one.

"May I take it out of the box?" I asked as I looked at the ring.

"Yes, go ahead." She said back. I took the ring out of it's slot and brought it up closer to my eye. It was a silver banded ring. On the opposite side of the amethyst on the band was a part of the ring that looked woven like a basket. It was silver bands that were somehow woven, and it had what looked like springs running alone the band of the ring on the sides, along with the spring looking things surrounding the cut amethyst. All in all, the ring looked like it was woven.

"This is beautiful," I said as I studied the ring. It gave me a feel of Ionia, and it made me feel homey. I loved it, the purple of the amethyst matched Teemo's eyes and the silver braided ring looked so nice. "I'll take it." I said to the lady who nodded. She took me to a cash register where I paid for it. It was a lot more than I had expected, but I wanted the best for Teemo.

I hadn't proposed to Teemo all that quickly after buying the ring. I wanted to wait for a while, and a whole month passed until I could…

* * *

_Present... _

"Where are you taking me, Kennen?" Teemo asked as he looked around the snow covered streets. The first snow of the winter had come, and it had come hard. It was about two inches of snow and everything was covered. I was in a black trenchcoat, with all four of my buttons buttoned and my arms in the arm things. Teemo had on a green one, which I had bought for him.

"Just wanted to take you out to show you the snow. The snow in Ionia is a lot different than anywhere, it comes thickly but it still feels homey and stuff. That's just my opinion, though." I said to Teemo. Teemo had a thick green scarf the same color of the trenchcoat. He was fiddling with it as we walked through the snow, the sound of our footsteps was the only noise as small snowflakes fell onto us.

"You're hiding something from me." He said to me, chuckling. I shook my head, trying to seem as believable with me denial.

"Not at all. Let's just go to the main square, okay?" I asked him. He shrugged and nodded as we continued on. We walked with the only sound of footsteps to accompany us. We could now hear the chatter of the people inside the square as they patiently waited for us.

"What's that?" He asked me. I giggled and shook my head.

"You'll see. Just wait." I told me. Excitement kicked in and my heart began to beat faster. I was getting excited to do the act. The square finally came into view, with all the Ionian champions waiting patiently in it. Ahri, Soraka, Irelia, Karma, Master Yi, Wukong, Lee Sin, Akali and Shen were there. Even Sona had made time to come and Udyr took time to come, too.

"What is this?" He whispered to me as we entered the square. Everyone in the square hushed as we entered in. I took him to the center, where I knelt in front of him. Some of the champions began to whisper among themselves. Teemo gasped. I took out the black box and placed it on my hand. I opened it and showed Teemo it.

"Teemo. Will you marry me?" I asked him, my heart beating as fast as it had ever beat. Teemo had tears in his eyes. I couldn't help but cry, too. He nodded to me.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will!" He yelled to me, his voice echoing off the walls of the building around the square and snow. I slipped the ring box into my pocket momentarily as I got up and hugged Teemo. It was the warmest, most loving hug ever. All the champions began to clap and cheer for us as we hugged.

"I love you." I whispered into Teemo's ears as we hugged, my tears running down my voice uncontrollably. I let go of him and took out the box out of my pocket. I took the ring out of it's slot and showed it to Teemo. He nodded and stuck out his hand. I slipped the ring into his ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

"I love you too." He said back to me, leaning in for a kiss. Everyone was cheering and clapping even louder. It was the most perfect moment. It was the most loving moment.

It was the heart's lament.

* * *

**Well there you guys, guys!**

**I tried to describe the ring as best as I could, but it's REALLY hard to describe, so here's a picture:**

**EDIT: I took off the picture, I COULDN'T get the link working...if someone knows how to do that, then do please tell me...**

**I'm going to do put the 'complete' now, I really do hope you guys enjoyed this story, and there may be a sequel to this in the future, just saying.**

**Until my next chapter on whatever story, do stay noble.**


End file.
